


All the world's a stage

by Lilaluux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (aka the actor AU that nobody asked for), (and Phichit is also their no. 1 shipper), AU, Actor AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anxiety Attacks, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, In wich Victor is a famous romance actor and Yuuri is a figure skater, M/M, Spanish Translation, and Phichit signs Yuuri up to audition to be Victor's trainer, for a new movie about figure skating
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux
Summary: Todos tienen un placer culpable.Para Yuuri, resulta que son las películas románticas protagonizadas por el famoso ídolo Victor  Nikiforov.(Y, honestamente, él en verdad cree que aquel placer culpable está en su lado más inocente.)Fic originalaquí





	1. La Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all the world's a stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135670) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



> Yuri!!! on Ice es propiedad de estudios MAPPA y de sus respectivos creadores. Así como la trama de este fic. Yo sólo me adjudico su traducción.  
> Este fic es original de Braveten quien muy amable me dio su autorización para traducirlo y postearlo al español. Todos los creditos a ella. :D
> 
>  
> 
> **Portada**  
> 
> 
>   
>  [ ](<a%20href=)   
> 

—Yuuri, tengo una idea.

Esas palabras, cuando vienen de Phichit, siempre meten a Yuuri en situaciones malas.

(Siempre. Esta no será la excepción.)

Phichit está sonriéndole radiante desde la orilla de la pista de patinaje en Detroit, con teléfono en mano, sosteniéndolo en posición horizontal para una toma ideal de la pista. Mirando a Yuuri con expectación. —Muy bien, realiza una rutina.

—¿Qué rutina? ¿Por qué estás grabándome?

—No cuestiones —dice Phichit, ahora sonriendo más ampliamente—. Sólo patina para mí. Lo que sea. Algo con muchos saltos. ¿Tal vez tu último y más largo programa?

Yuuri cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando la cámara con nerviosismo. —¿Pero no puedes decirme _por qué_?

—Sólo hazlo, ¿por favor? —su voz denota desesperación.

Yuuri no tiene idea de qué sucede con él.

Pero decide darle el gusto a su amigo, porque, a su experiencia, darle el gusto a Phichit es mejor que discutir con él. Especialmente cuando él tiene esa clase de afán en su mirar. Así que Yuuri se dirige hacia el centro  de la pista, dándole a la cámara una última mirada recelosa.

Patina _Yuri on Ice_ , su programa libre que recientemente lo hubo posicionado en el segundo lugar en el Grand Prix Final. En lugar de pensar en Phichit, se enfoca en los movimientos, asegurándose en aterrizar cada salto y prestando mucha atención en los minúsculos detalles de la secuencia de pasos. No está seguro del por qué está patinando ahora mismo, no está seguro de cuál es la idea de Phichit, pero probablemente no sea nada bueno.

Phichit está aplaudiendo para cuando termina, el teléfono ahora está fuera de vista. —¡Eso fue genial! Perfecto. Gracias.

—¿Para qué fue todo eso? —pregunta Yuuri, ligeramente molesto.

—Ya verás. Es una sorpresa.

Yuuri se sienta para colocar los protectores a sus patines. —Odio cuando usas esa palabra.

Phichit se limita a sonreír.  

* * *

 Se olvida de la sorpresa de Phichit por un tiempo. Yuuri comienza a entrenar para la próxima temporada de patinaje, se sumerge en las nuevas rutinas, en la música y en el estricto entrenamiento de Celestino. Se ha acostumbrado a vivir en Detroit, se ha acostumbrado a la gente y a la forma de vida ajetreada.

Todo eso cambia con una llamada telefónica.

Una simple llamada telefónica.

(No una llamada para él, sino para Phichit.)

(Lo que lo hace peor.)

Porque Phichit toma el teléfono un día cuando están almorzando, lo presiona cerca de su oreja y responde con un casual hola. Luego, sus ojos se abren de golpe, su mandíbula cae, y una mano vuela hacia su boca. Yuuri le pregunta rápidamente que sucede, (¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha muerto un familiar? ¿Está todo bien?)

—Sí. De acuerdo. Permítame conseguir un bolígrafo y papel. Aguarde.

Se pone de pie para conseguir algo en lo que apuntar, y Yuuri detiene a un camarero y prácticamente le saca el bolígrafo del bolsillo de un tirón, tan sólo pensando en disculparse minuto después. Phichit está garabateando algo rápidamente en una servilleta, asintiendo y ocasionalmente haciendo un sonido de afirmación.

—¿Y lo quieren para cuándo…? ¿Oh… en serio? Muy bien, no, está bien.

Yuuri parpadea.

Phichit se aclara la garganta. —Oh, él está loco de gusto. Es su fan. Ambos lo somos, de hecho. Muchas gracias por llamar.

Al momento de que él cuelga el teléfono, Yuuri está listo para estrangularlo. —¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Estabas hablando de mí? ¿Es sobre ese video que grabaste?

Phichit sonríe. —Tenemos que reservar un vuelo a Los Angeles.

(Bueno.)

(Eso no es lo que esperaba.)

—¿Los Angeles? —pregunta Yuuri, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué tendríamos…?

Phichit se muerde un labio, piensa por un momento, luego suelta la información. —Okay, sí. Tiene que ver con el video. Vi un anuncio en internet para un trabajo en Los Angeles, estaban buscando un patinador artístico, y ellos querían una presentación en video. Así que te inscribí. Ese es el motivo del video. Lo presenté en tu nombre.

—Phichit, Yo no soy actor —le dice Yuuri, intentando mantener fuera la decepción de su voz. Obviamente, Phichit sólo ha intentado ser amable, pero ¿no sabe del pánico escénico de Yuuri? Y que además, está entrenando para la próxima temporada del Grand Prix. Ciertamente no tendría tiempo para alguna especie de trabajo extra.

—Lo sé. No es un trabajo como actor.

Yuuri frunce el ceño. —Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Un show de Broadway o algo así? Mira, sea lo que sea, te agradezco por pensar en mí, pero no estoy interesado.

—Pero te apuesto a que te interesaras —dice Phichit, con cierto deje de provocación y diversión en el tono de su voz.

Yuuri se remueve en su asiento, se relame los labios y espera con expectación.  

—Victor Nikiforov.

_Oh._

Yuuri se congela.

Phichit todavía sonríe.

Es vergonzoso, realmente, lo mucho que aquel nombre llama su atención.

Todos tienen un placer culpable. Yuuri cree que las películas de romance están en el lado más inocente de ese placer. Él ama las películas de Victor Nikiforov, y Phichit lo sabe. Y justo ahora está casi pavoneándose de ello.

—¿Qué con Victor Nikiforov? —le interroga Yuuri, intentando mantener la calma en su voz.  

(Y falla. Está aterrado, y Phichit lo sabe.)  

—Están haciendo una película sobre patinaje artístico. Con Victor Nikiforov. Y necesitan que alguien lo entrene. Así que pidieron una demostración a las personas hacienda rutinas. Quieren que la película sea tan realista como sea posible. Él mismo hará todas las escenas peligrosas. Bueno, patinara por sí mismo.

—Tú… tú lo presentaste… —Yuuri empieza, porque esto no puede ser real, porque Phichit simplemente no se ha dado cuenta cuan cruel es esta broma, no se da cuenta cuanto está destrozando el corazón de Yuuri en este momento.

Phichit sabe lo mucho que él ama a Victor Nikiforov. Sabe que hay posters suyos en las paredes de su habitación, sabe que él vio cada uno de sus últimos films y que puede citarlos línea por línea. Sabe que él conoce todo sobre él, que ha visto cada entrevista, leído cada hecho trivial.

—Y ellos acaban de llamar para pedirte que vayas a Hollywood, no sé exactamente para qué. ¿Audición, supongo? Pero tú no tendrás que estar frente a una cámara, sólo tendrás que entrenar a Victor, y… no sé lo que ellos te harán hacer. Pero nos quieren allá en una semana. Bueno, te quieren _a ti_ , pero obviamente yo también iré.

Yuuri comprende a lo mucho tres de estas palabras. Su mente ha colapsado, su corazón golpea fuerte en su pecho. Un camarero se aproxima y coloca los platos con comida frente a ellos, pero él apenas y lo registra. —¿ _Ese_ Victor Nikiforov?

—El mismo.

—Phichit… tú en serio… no puedo creerlo… —empieza Yuuri, mirando a su amigo.

(No está seguro de que fue lo que hizo como para merecer un amigo como Phichit. Nada probablemente.)

Phichit alarga un brazo a través de la mesa y le toma la mano. —Escucha, todavía no tienes el puesto, pero si consigues tenerlo no tendrás tiempo para competir en el Grand Prix este año. Pero en verdad creo que lo conseguirás, Yuuri. Y probablemente paguen muy bien. Después de todo, es una película de Nikiforov.

Victor Nikiforov es uno de los actores más populares de todos los tiempos —sus películas llegan a los millones en las taquillas. Él se mudó de San Petersburgo a L.A. hace cinco años, y su acento ruso puede hacer a la gente implorar. Al menos, eso es lo que Yuuri piensa de él. Y miles de personas más. De hecho, él había sido elegido ‘el hombre más sexy del año’ por dos años consecutivos.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso por mí —responde Yuuri tranquilo, intentando contenerse de llorar—. Phichit…

—Iremos a California —dice Phichit con excitación—. Lo harás genial. Ellos te elegirán, estoy seguro de eso. Después de todo, eres uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo.

Yuuri inhala, apretando los labios. —¿Tú también audicionarás?

—Nah. Me temo que mi crush por Nikiforov no es ni de cerca tan grande como el tuyo. Aunque creo que JJ sí lo hizo. No sé quién más. Pero tú lo vencerás a todos ellos. O, al menos podrás ver a Nikiforov mientras lo intentas. Es una especie de escenario de doble ganar.

  


* * *

  

Yuuri se pone nervioso durante todo el viaje.

Había empacado consigo todo su equipo de patinaje junto con algunas ropas. Planean quedarse una semana en el lugar, así podrán hacer turismo si bien Yuuri consigue el puesto o no. Aunque, en realidad, él piensa que si no consigue el puesto, no estará de humor como para posar en el letrero de Hollywood.

Phichit ha estado intentando calmarlo desde que el vuelo inició. Pero al final se rinde, girándose hacia su teléfono y mostrándole a Yuuri la pantalla. —Descargue una película de Nikiforov. ¿Quieres verla conmigo?

—¿Cuál es?

— _Stay Close to Me_ —responde Phichit, luego hace un mohín—. Anda, sé que es tu favorita.

Yuuri suspira, derrotado, y se inclina más cerca de Phichit, colocándose uno de los auriculares en su oído y dirigiendo su vista hacia la diminuta pantalla del teléfono. En el momento en que Victor aparece en pantalla siente que su corazón se detiene en su pecho. Él tenía el cabello largo en esa película, pero recientemente se lo cortó. Yuuri no está seguro de cuál de los dos estilos prefiere. Simple y sencillo, él es ridículamente atractivo de cualquier forma.

—No puedo creer que podré verlo —murmura Yuuri—. Si él aún está allí –o si aún están con el casting, puede que no ande cerca.

—Podemos buscar su dirección.

Yuuri detiene la película y voltea a verlo.

—Estoy bromeando —le asegura Phichit—. Más o menos —Yuuri lo mira otra vez—. Okay, estoy bromeando, definitivamente las celebridades del patinaje no son divertidas —una pausa—. Pero si logramos dar con su casa _por_ _accidente…_

_  
_

* * *

__

  


—Wow, es muy bonito —percibe Yuuri, mirando alrededor del gran edificio.           Hay ventanas sobre ellos, con tragaluz, hay más personas a su alrededor de las que Yuuri alguna vez ha visto. Dejando de lado la agorafobia, ya ama California.

—Todavía estamos en el aeropuerto —le recuerda Phichit, riendo—. Será incluso más bonito allá afuera.

El clima es magnífico, el sol brilla alto en el cielo con tan sólo unas pocas nubes bloqueando la vista. Hay gente por todas partes, aglomerada casi en cada calle. Phichit corre hacia cada tienda, cada letrero, toma fotos y obliga a Yuuri a posar junto a él. Pierde a cuatro seguidores de Instagram debido al spam, demasiado para su decepción.

Divisan el letrero de Hollywood a la distancia y Phichit luce como si acabase de encontrar el motín de un tesoro en las profundidades del océano. —¡Tenemos que tener una foto! ¡Vamos a acercarnos!

Yuuri se deja arrastrar por todos Los Angeles. Divisa innumerables posters de Victor, están prácticamente pegados en cada pared de la ciudad. Viejas películas, nuevas películas, próximas películas. Yuuri se pregunta cómo es que él tiene tiempo de actuar en todas ellas.

—Deja de estar mirándolo y ven aquí —le ordena Phichit, aunque sonríe.

Yuuri aparta sus ojos de la gran valla publicitaria y le devuelve la sonrisa a Phichit, levanta su teléfono para tomarse una foto con una estrella al azar en el paseo de la fama.  

Encuentran su habitación más o menos una hora después. Es la más barata que pudieron encontrar y es pequeña, complementándose con un poco de moho que crece en una de las esquinas. Aunque supieron lidiar con ello. —No pongas tus maletas en tu cama —le advierte Phichit—. Así es como se lleva chinches a casa.

—¿Chinches? —pregunta Yuuri, arrugando su nariz—. Ahora ya ni siquiera quiero dormir aquí. Gracias.  

—Sólo imagínate a Victor Nikiforov durmiendo contigo —le prevé. Luego, finge su mejor acento ruso (el cual, a la opinión de Yuuri, es muy difícil que merezca el adjetivo ‘mejor’ ya que, en realidad, es terrible.) —Yuuri, te protegeré de las chinches con mis musculosas piernas.

—Cállate.

Phichit sonríe. —Jamás. Ahora, vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos que ir al estudio.

  


* * *

 

 Yuuri despierta con la cegadora luz del sol.

Bizquea y se sienta, bostezando. Luego escucha un ruido.

—¿Phichit?

Phichit todavía está durmiendo, acurrucado como una bola bajo las sabanas. Yuuri mira alrededor en busca del origen del sonido, del cual comienza a percatarse que suena como la música de un elevador, y ve que el teléfono de Phichit se ilumina. Se inclina hacia el borde de la cama para recogerlo del suelo.

Una alarma.

Es mediodía.

Se supone que él debería estar camino al estudio a las once.

—¡Phichit!

Phichit se despierta, finalmente, restregándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. —¿Huh?

—Tu alarma es demasiado suave —dice inconsciente, se pone de pie y corre en busca de su maleta. La arroja a la cama –Phichit hace un comentario acerca de las chinches- toma unas cuantas prendas antes de entrar corriendo al baño—. Oh Dios, estamos yendo bastante atrasados. Ya estamos bastante atrasados.

(Tarde. A la posiblemente más importante reunión de su vida.)

Phichit también entra en pánico, luego de haberse vestido y cepillado los dientes en tiempo record. Yuuri se coloca los zapatos y sale precipitado por la puerta con Phichit pisándole los talones, agarrando los patines de Yuuri con un brazo.

—¿Conoces el camino? —jadea Yuuri, mirando alrededor antes de correr a través de la concurrida calle. No hay tiempo para tomar un taxi. No hay tiempo para nada.

Yuuri se odia. Odia la suave alarma de Phichit. Odia el jet lag.

—Sí. ¡Es por este camino!

Para el momento que llegan, Yuuri está exhausto. Está hiperventilando, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Phichit empuja la puerta del estudio y coloca sus manos sobre el escritorio. —Hola, lo lamento, llegamos tarde. Este es Katsuki Yuuri, estamos aquí para la oportunidad de ser el entrenador de Victor Nikiforov en el patinaje artístico.

La mujer detrás del escritorio no parece interesada. —Oh, muy bien. Veré si todavía los reciben.

—Dígale por favor que lo sentimos mucho, muchísimo —Yuuri suplica, mirando alrededor del área de recepción.

Está cubierta por enmarcados posters de diferentes películas, la mayoría de ellos contienen a Victor. Hay como cien pares de ojos azules mirando a Yuuri, manteniéndolo donde está. Es absolutamente espeluznante. Siente una mano posarse sobre su brazo y mira a Phichit, quien le brinda una mirada tranquilizadora.

(No lo tranquiliza en nada. A pesar del intento.)

La mujer detrás del escritorio levanta la vista de su computador, acomodándose en su silla. —Los recibirán dentro de media hora si están dispuestos a esperar.

Aquella media hora es la media hora más larga en la vida de Yuuri.

Hay unos cuantos individuos más en el lobby. Yuuri figura que también son patinadores, todos audicionando para ser el entrenador de Victor. Algunos son más jóvenes que él y otros mayores, todos lucen impacientes y nerviosos. Ha visto algunos en competiciones anteriores, piensa.

—Me pregunto si JJ está aquí —susurra Phichit.

Yuuri se muerde el labio, baja la mirada a los patines que descansan sobre su regazo. No está seguro de por qué los trajo en primer lugar —ninguno de los otros candidatos parecen tener los suyos. Y además, no es como si fuese haber una pista de hielo en el centro del estudio. Aunque en lugar de compartir estos pensamientos con Phichit, se dedica a recorrer con los pulgares lo largo de las cuchillas.  

Uno a la vez, cada candidato entra a la habitación.

Cada uno se marcha angustiado.

(Yuuri siente que su confianza disminuye con cada segundo que pasa.)

—¿Katsuki Yuuri?

 Levanta la mirada. Phichit le aprieta el brazo. —Buena suerte. Lo harás genial.

Una mujer de largo y oscuro cabello es enviada a recibirlo. Le sonríe brillante. —Hola, soy Sara.

—Encantado de conocerte —responde Yuuri entrecortadamente. Intenta mantener una postura casual mientras caminan pero dándose cuenta, de repente, que ha olvidado completamente cómo caminar. O hablar. O respirar. ¿Desde cuándo estaba respirando con tanta dificultad? 

—¿Estás nervioso? —pregunta Sara, sonriendo—. Escuche de tu amigo que eres un gran fan de Nikiforov.

(Entonces esta era la persona con la cual Phichit había hablado por teléfono.)

(Un gran fan no describe con exactitud su enorme obsesión, pero él no se lo dirá a Sara. O a nadie más en realidad.)

—Um, más o menos —admite Yuuri.

Sara se encoge de hombros. —He visto tus rutinas por internet. Lo hiciste bien en el Grand Prix Final, y estamos buscando a alguien con bastante experiencia. Como tu amigo de seguro te ha dicho, queremos que Victor y los otros actores realicen todas las rutinas por sí mismos. Actualmente tú eres uno de nuestros candidatos favoritos.

Yuuri traga grueso. Por alguna razón, sus palabras sólo lo ponen más nervioso. —De acuerdo.

Ella se ve poco impresionada por la respuesta, como si hubiera estado esperando alguna especie de gracias. Yuuri está a punto de dárselas cuando ambos llegan a la puerta y ella la abre, deja que él dé un paso hacia adentro. —Buena suerte —le dice Sara.

Luego ella se marcha.

Y él se da la vuelta para mirar la habitación.

Y ya hay alguien sentado allí.

(Alguien muy familiar.)

—¡Tú debes de ser Yuuri!

Yuuri no se puede mover. Sus piernas literalmente no responden. Su respiración se atora en su garganta. Su mundo comienza a sucumbir. Él ha visto ese rostro en la pantalla de la televisión más veces de las que puede recordar —le ha hablado sobre esos ojos a Phichit interminablemente.

(Y de esa _sonrisa_. De ese _cabello_.)

¿Se va a desmayar? No, no, por favor que no se desmaye. Que no se desmaye justo ahora, no delante de él. Que no comience a llorar. Que no empiece a gritar. Sólo cálmate. Todo está bien. Calma. Tranquilízate. Serénate.

El hombre viste una chaqueta roja con blanco y pantalones jeans, su flequillo cae de forma casual sobre sus ojos. Con sus piernas estiradas frente a sí, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesita de café y con su espalda presionada en el negro sofá que no luce _ni de cerca_ lo suficiente caro como para tener a un hombre de su status sentado en él. Yuuri siente la urgencia de moverse, de buscarle un trono para que se siente. Uno dorado. Con pétalos de rosas y sirvientes que le den de comer uvas. Porque es _él._ Es Victor.

—Es estupendo conocerte —dice Victor Nikiforov, y su acento ruso es…

(Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate.)

Yuuri toma una respiración. Respirar es importante. Tiene que recordar respirar. Definitivamente tiene que recordar como respirar. —Um, sí. Es decir, también es estupendo conocerte.

El hombre se pone de pie, y extiende su mano. —Soy Victor Nikiforov.

—Lo sé.

Él sonríe. —Ah, entonces ¿has escuchado sobre mí?

Yuuri no sabe qué hacer. Sólo asiente.

(¿Qué si ha escuchado sobre él? ¿Sus amados y venerados poster cuentan como que ha escuchado sobre él? ¿Ver todos sus créditos en el IMDb [1] cuenta como que ha escuchado sobre él? ¿Saber hasta la fecha y el lugar de su nacimiento, la historia completa de su vida, y cada uno de sus logros cuenta como que ha escuchado sobre él?)

—Y asumo que tú eres un patinador competitivo —Victor baja la vista hacia los patines de Yuuri que cuelgan de sus manos—. Me gusta tu patinaje. Es muy agradable. Vi la rutina que presentaste. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la canción?

— _Yuri on Ice_ —responde Yuuri automáticamente. Su boca está actuando sin el permiso de mente. Su cuerpo entero está en piloto automático, como si hubiera sido abandonado por su capitán. Se está hundiendo. Como el Titanic.

Victor suelta un sonido de aprobación. —Un bonito nombre. Una bonita rutina. Y un bonito patinador.

Yuuri siente como sus mejillas se calientan. ¿De verdad Victor Nikiforov lo acaba de llamar bonito? ¿Y por qué Victor está riendo?  

Oh. Él aún continúa con la mano extendida. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

Yuuri la toma y la sacude demasiado fuerte para un simple apretón de mano. Victor enarca una ceja. Desde ya está estropeando su audición pero es que _nadie_ le había dicho que sería con el mismísimo actor en persona. Esto es realmente muy pero muy injusto. Y es que no ha tenido tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para una situación así, ni ha tenido tiempo para pensar en cómo debería responder a cualquiera de sus preguntas.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado patinando? —pregunta Victor—. Y toma asiento. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—Um. Seguro.

Yuuri observa como Victor se mueve hacia el otro lado de la habitación y saca dos botellas de agua del pequeño frigorífico. Le tiende una a Yuuri y él siente que está fría tras que la toca. Yuuri toma un gran trago de agua, y con una de sus manos recorre su cabello.

—He estado patinando desde los cinco años, creo —responde Yuuri—. Logre llegar al Grand Prix el año pasado por primera vez.

—¿Y a qué lugar llegaste?

Yuuri se muerde el labio. Había estado tan cerca de ganar el oro, pero JJ lo había vencido por un par de puntos. —Segundo lugar.

Ambas cejas de Victor se alzan. —Muy impresionante. Temo que yo no sé mucho sobre patinaje artístico. Pero estamos haciendo una película referente al tema, y Yakov, el director, quiere que sea lo más realista posible. Así que estamos en busca de alguien para que me enseñe lo básico. Obviamente, no necesito ser capaz de obtener un segundo lugar en el Grand Prix Final, pero si necesito un maestro que me enseñe.

—Yo… yo podría enseñarte —responde Yuuri.

(Él haría lo que fuera por Victor. Cualquier cosa. Lo cual probablemente no es nada sano considerando el hecho de que _realmente_ lo acaba de conocer hace apenas unos tres minutos.)

—Bueno, ese es el porqué de que estés aquí.

—Oh, cierto.

Yuuri está sentado en una silla al lado de Victor, y Victor se inclina hacia adelante para estar más cerca de él, sentándose al borde del sofá. —Entonces cuéntame sobre ti, Katsuki Yuuri. Si eres seleccionado, necesitare saber todo sobre ti. Después de todo, Yakov deja esta decisión a los actores. Él aprobará mi elección de maestro.

Él no sabe que decir. —Bueno, soy japonés.

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? —pregunta Victor.

—Dos. Japonés e inglés.

Él frunce el ceño. —¿No hablas ruso? Hmm.

Yuuri se congela. —Yo… yo podría aprender. Aprendo rápido.

—No, no. No necesitas hablar ruso —le asegura Victor, luciendo entre sorprendido y divertido—. Aunque me gusta ese entusiasmo. ¿Y vives en Japón?

—En Detroit. He estado patinando allí desde hace un par de años.

—Detroit —repite Victor—. Interesante. Grabamos allí una vez.

Yuuri lo sabe. — _The Lilac Fairy_ —Victor luce confundido—. Ese era el nombre de la película.

(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que decir eso?)

—Tienes razón —responde Victor—. ¿Entonces eres un fan? Sara ya me lo había dicho, pero no lo quise asumir. Ella tiende a sobre-exagerar las cosas algunas veces.

—Lo soy —admite Yuuri—. Quiero decir, me gustan tus películas. No es que… yo sólo… sí. Soy un fan.

En este punto, Victor está inclinado demasiado cerca, tanto que Yuuri se pregunta si es que no está a punto de caerse del sofá. Él le está sosteniendo la mirada con firmeza, hace que las rodillas de Yuuri se sientan como gelatina. Yuuri toma otro sorbo de agua, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Parece una especie de camerino, hay un espejo en una de las paredes y un pequeño tocador. Pero no es nada extraordinario.

—¿Y por qué te gustaría obtener el puesto, Yuuri?

Una mejor pregunta sería ¿y por qué no? —Creo que sería emocionante. Y divertido. Y diferente.

Victor aprieta los labios, evaluándolo. Yuuri se siente como si estuviera bajo el lente de un microscopio, siente que cada uno de sus movimientos está siendo analizado, examinándolo para ver si es lo suficientemente bueno. Es un sentimiento de romper los nervios. —Emocionante, divertido y diferente. Muy bien, ya puedes irte.

Yuuri parpadea. —¿Qué?

—Tengo que entrevistar como a diez patinadores más. Sara te llamara después para decirte si has sido seleccionado o no. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

—Una semana.

—Muy bien. Fue un gusto.

Victor lo despide.

Yuuri lo mira.

(¿Qué fue eso?)

El resto de su tiempo en el estudio pasa en un borrón. En algún momento, él se pone de pie, y abandona la habitación, para encontrarse con Phichit. Ignora las interminables preguntas de Phichit acerca de cómo estuvo la entrevista, en cambio lo jala fuera de la puerta, la cabeza le estalla.

Eventualmente suelta todos los detalles.

—¡Suena a que te fue bien! —le dice Phichit emocionado—. Debe de serlo si es que te preguntó todas esas cosas.

—Cuando le conté el motivo por el cual quería el trabajo, dijo ‘ya puedes irte’. Eso no suena como que me fue bien, Phichit. Probablemente lo aburrí por completo. Él es Victor Nikiforov, después de todo.

Phichit rueda los ojos. —Dices su nombre como si se tratara de un dios, y sé que él es eso para ti, pero en verdad, Yuuri, él es sólo un tipo y ya.

Sólo un tipo _y ya_.

_Sólo un tipo y ya._

—Eso… sabes que eso no es verdad. La mitad del mundo vendería su alma con tan sólo tener un pañuelo usado por él —se queja Yuuri—. Y yo acabo de tener una conversación con Victor Nikiforov y todo lo que pude decir fue que ser su maestro sería _divertido_.

—Creo que te equivocas. Yo pienso que le encantaste. Sólo tenemos que esperar y ver.

  


* * *

  


Rentan un carro, y visitan Disneylandía, los estudios de Universal —incluso hacen un pequeño viaje a San Diego.

Es el periodo más divertido que Yuuri ha tenido en su vida, pero también el más estresante.

Luego reciben una llamada.

—¿Hola? —responde Phichit, porque ese sigue siendo el número telefónico que aparece en los formularios—. Hola, sí, soy Phichit Chulanont, sí soy su amigo. No, Yuuri no se encuentra en este momento, ¿puedo recibir el mensaje por él?

Yuuri le da un buen golpe en el brazo, mirándolo fijamente. —Estoy justo aquí —dice moviendo los labios. Phichit ríe con sorna.

—Oh, muy bien. ¿Eso sería…? De acuerdo. ¿Dónde deberíamos ir? ¿Y cuándo? Oh, mañana estaría bien, estamos en la ciudad. Sí, trajo sus patines. Sí. No. no estoy seguro. Muy bien. Sólo permítame apuntar la dirección, por favor.

Agarra un papel y garabatea algo en él. Yuuri traga grueso, tiene la garganta seca y los labios agrietados, esperando con desesperación a que Phichit cuelgue el teléfono. En el momento en que él lo hace, se aferra a su amigo por los hombros. —Primero que todo, ¿Por qué les dijiste que no estaba aquí?   

—Supuse que eso haría parecer más difícil el obtenerte si yo respondía el teléfono por ti. Y porque también en verdad quería escuchar lo que dirían.

—Okay, no importa. ¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo? ¿Era Sara?

Phichit se encoge de hombros. —Ellos no están interesados en ti. Tan sólo quieren reunirse contigo para ver si estarías interesado en un papel actoral que no involucre a Victor. Alguna otra serie sobre patinaje artístico.

Yuuri se hunde.

La cama de la habitación del hotel se siente como arenas movedizas, de la que él no lucha por salir. Sólo se lo tragan lentamente, lo arrastran hacia el fondo. Deja salir un respiro, uno lento, suave.

Siente como su corazón se destroza dentro de su pecho, siente cada pedazo desintegrarse. Sin dolor, sin emociones. Observa a Phichit, preguntándose cómo hará para recuperarse de este golpe. El quedar en segundo lugar en el Grand Prix había sido lo suficientemente malo, ¿pero ahora…? ¿Comparado con esto?

—¡Estoy bromeando! Yakov quiere hacer sesión de prueba contigo y Victor. Para determinar la química entre ustedes o algo. No sé. Y otro actor, también. ¿Alguien de nombre Yuri Plisetsky?

Yuuri presiona su palma contra su frente. —Te odio.

—No, no lo haces —le asegura Phichit, jalándolo para un abrazo—. Yuuri, ¡puede que consigas el puesto! ¡Puede que seas el entrenador de Victor Nikiforov! Oh mi Dios, ¿puedes imaginártelo? —una vez más, él finge su mejor acento ruso—. Oh, Yuuri, tengo un problema con mi quad toe loop. ¿Podrías guiarme con tus fuertes manos?

—Phichit —Yuuri se queja, pero no puede dejar de reír, no puede dejar de abrazarlo—. Muchísimas gracias por todo.

—No hay problema. Además, si consigues el puesto, ¿adivina quién estará fuera de la foto del Grand Prix este año? Yo seré el favorito para el pódium.

Yuuri enarca una ceja. —Entonces, ¿esas eran tus intenciones ocultas para que yo consiguiera este trabajo?

—Quizás. Pero más que nada quería verte sacando tu lado fangirl por Victor Nikiforov.

—Funcionó —bromea Yuuri, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos—. Me sorprende que hoy no me haya desmayado.

—Tan sólo no te desmayes en la pista —le advierte Phichit—. Eso sería peligroso. Mejor desmáyate en su cama.

_—¡Phichit!_

Phichit le guiña un ojo.

  


* * *

  


Esa noche, Yuuri coloca cinco alarmas. Con el sonido lo más alto posible.

En la mañana, cuando suenan a todo volumen, y ellos a duras penas pueden escuchar sus propios pensamientos mientras se ponen de pie para apagarlas, Phichit grita. —¡Creo que nos sacaran a patadas de este hotel!

Se visten en el acto. Yuuri considera que ponerse por lo menos durante una hora, cambia de una camisa a otra y luego a otra. Figura que tendrá que patinar –se reunirán en una pista después de todo- así que al final se decide por una remera azul y un pantalón deportivo negro. Está a punto de no colocarse sus lentes, en lo particular no le gustan como le quedan, pero Phichit le recuerda que estar ciego no sería una buena primera impresión.

Se apresuran a dejar el hotel, insistiendo en llegar temprano esta vez, y toman un taxi. La pierna de Yuuri rebota de arriba abajo durante todo el viaje.

Phichit le detiene el movimiento de su pierna con su mano. Yuuri comienza a moverla otra vez de manera inconsciente un minuto después, y Phichit se rinde.

—¿Crees que él estará allí? —susurra Yuuri.

—Ellos dijeron que tienen que probar tu química con los actores, así que probablemente sí.

Yuuri tamborilea sus dedos contra su pierna. Con su mano cepilla su cabello. —¿Mi cabello luce bien?

—Victor lo aprobará.

Él ni siquiera tiene la energía mental como para reír, mucho menos para sonreír. En su lugar continúa mirando al conductor del taxi deseando que él conduzca más lento y más rápido de manera simultánea. —¿Y qué si lo arruino?

—Ellos no saben nada sobre patinaje. Ni siquiera se darían cuenta.

—Si por ejemplo me quedo estancado en el hielo, creo que sí se darían cuenta que eso no debería suceder.

Phichit le toca el brazo. —Escucha, sólo se tú mismo. Estoy seguro que Victor y los demás actores te amaran. Sara por teléfono se oía como que ya te amaba. Los demás también lo harán.

  


* * *

  


 —Entonces ¿ _tú eres_ Katsuki Yuuri? ¿Un patinador artístico competitivo?

(Resulta que no todos lo aman.)

Yuri Plisetsky, un joven actor que ha estado en varias películas con Victor en el pasado, lo está observando con suspicacia. —¿Qué? ¿No hablas? ¿O es que sólo hablas japonés? Porque eso haría las cosas más difíciles.

Yuuri parpadea. —Um, yo hablo inglés.

—¿Dónde está Victor? —se queja el rubio actor, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a Sara—. Se supone que él también llegaría temprano.

Sara le sonríe dulcemente. —Ya llegara. Fue por un café, creo.

—Café. Asqueroso.

Yuuri había escuchado que Yuri Plisetsky era una diva, pero…

—Oh, ya llego —dice Phichit, señalando un taxi que se detiene fuera de la pista. La pista de patinaje es de uso público pero Yuuri supone que por hoy han cerrado, eso o que Sara la ha reservado para ellos. Es la más grande en la que Yuuri alguna vez ha patinado, es hermosa —el edificio tiene un diseño moderno, con grandes ventanales que dejan entrar la luz por todos los ángulos.

Victor sale del vehículo, está usando la misma chaqueta roja del día anterior. Se ve tan perfecto. Tanto que Yuuri casi se siente culpable de mirarlo, de respirar el mismo aire que él.

—¡Yuuri! —lo saluda felizmente—. Y Yuri. Y Sara, y ¿tú quién eres? —ve a Phichit al final.

Phichit le sonríe radiante. —Yo soy Phichit, el amigo de Yuuri.

—El amigo de Yuuri —Victor repite, como considerando las palabras—. ¡Fantástico! Yakov debería estar aquí en breves minutos. Al igual que los otros.

—¿Los otros? —pregunta Phichit, y le toma a Yuuri todo su poder el no darle un codazo, porque ¿Cómo se atreve hacerle una pregunta a Victor Nikiforov?

—Los otros patinadores —explica el actor ruso con simpleza—. No habrás pensado que serías sólo tú, ¿no?

Yuuri lo mira boquiabierto. —Um, no —miente.

Phichit también luce conmocionado. No dice nada.

—¿Cuántos finalistas hay de tu pequeña encuesta, Victor? —pregunta Yuri P. enarcando una ceja con suspicacia—. Deberías dejarme tener voz y voto en esto. A mí también tendrán que enseñarme a patinar, lo sabes.

—Tú no eres el mejor para juzgar a los candidatos —le informa Victor educadamente—. Y hay cinco finalistas, incluyendo a Yuuri aquí presente —el mencionado siente sus mejillas arder, oculta el rostro esperando que nadie se diera cuenta.

Otro taxi llega. Luego otro. La demás gente llega –Yakov y es resto de los patinadores.

Yakov es intimidante. Hace que todos los patinadores formen una línea y los examina uno por uno, mirándolos de arriba abajo. Phichit está a un lado, ofreciéndole a Yuuri sus ánimos con un despreocupado levantamiento de pulgares. Jean-Jacques Leroy está allí, fue él quien venció a Yuuri en el Grand Prix del año pasado, y Yuuri le ofrece una sonrisa amistosa. Ellos nunca han sido amigos, la verdad, pero aun así es bueno ver un rostro familiar.

—Tú. Fuera —Yakov señala a uno de los patinadores.

El patinador se marcha, luciendo como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Yuuri traga grueso. Victor observa a Yakov mostrándose ligeramente confundido pero no cuestiona sus métodos. Ahora sólo quedan cuatro patinadores.

—Te aseguraste de elegir un interesante grupo —le dice el director a Victor, lo suficiente alto para que todos lo escuchen.

—Lo mejor de lo mejor —responde Victor con orgullo—. Deberías dejarme escoger más a menudo. Nuestras películas mejorarían.

Yakov gruñe. Victor retrocede hacia atrás pero continúa sonriendo. Le guiña un ojo a Yuuri y Yuuri siente que vuelve a sonrojarse. Yakov se aclara la garganta. —Muy bien. Esto es para ver como marcharan las cosas. Cada uno de ustedes patinara con Yuri Plisetsky —señala hacia el rubio actor—, luego patinaran con Victor. Después ellos los analizaran. Verán cual de ustedes fue el mejor instructor, con cual tuvieron la mejor dinámica. Este puesto será a largo plazo, durante todo el tiempo que dure la producción de la película, así que es importante que ustedes… se lleven bien.

Al decir la última frase, mira a Yuri Plisetsky mientras enarca una ceja, como si estuviera advirtiéndole. Yuri rueda los ojos.

—Tú empiezas —dice, apuntando a JJ.

JJ sonríe de oreja a oreja y se sienta en la banca para ajustarse los patines. Entonces, un momento después, está en el hielo con Yuri.

Los patinadores tienen sus respectivos turnos a la vez. Algunos intentan enseñarles los saltos básicos, otros intentan enseñarles los movimientos básicos que son fundamentales para la secuencia de pasos. Yuri y Victor no son malos patinadores por defecto, en realidad –pueden deslizarse por el hielo con facilidad, aunque con un poco de vacilación. Para los patinadores sigue siendo una dinámica extraña el tener a pupilos enseñándoles pasos tan básicos.

—Tú —dice Yakov, señalando a Yuuri—. Tu turno.

Yuuri engulle, y se dirige hacia la pista de hielo para juntarse con Yuri Plisetsky.

—Muy bien, enséñame como patinar, Katsuki —dice Yuri, cruzándose de brazos sin moverse. Yuuri lo observa, inseguro de que decir—. Sólo hay espacio para un Yuri en este lugar, así que no sé cómo fue que te aceptaron para empezar. Pero muéstrame lo que tienes.

Intenta demostrarle a Yuuri como realiza un salto básico. Nada llamativo, simplemente saltando en el hielo y aterrizando sin fallar. Sorprendentemente, le coge el ritmo con rapidez. Todavía trastabillando la mayor parte del tiempo al final de la sesión, pero para un plazo de aprendizaje tan breve, no es un mal progreso en lo absoluto.

Rato después, es llamado por Yakov. Victor está apoyado contra los divisores de la pista, observándolo con ojos centellantes. Yuuri siente su estómago contraerse mientras se aproxima al famoso actor. Sin embargo, él se siente más confiado en el hielo. Es su territorio seguro. Es el lugar donde acude cuando está nervioso. Si hay un lugar donde puede enfrentarse a Victor Nikiforov, es este.

(Aquella dichosa confianza sale volando por una ventana cuando Victor le sonríe.)

(Y ahora ¿cómo podrá estar de pie? ¿Cómo podrá patinar? ¿Cómo podrá respirar?)

—¿Listo para enseñarme, Yuuri? —pregunta Victor.

Victor está incluso mucho más adelantado que Yuri P., así que Yuuri intenta enseñarle el salchow básico. Él coge el ritmo con extrema rapidez, sonriendo ampliamente cuando consigue realizarlo al primer intento. Aunque el aterrizaje es incorrecto, y si Yuuri es honesto el salto en sí no fue realizado de forma correcta en primer lugar, pero él no menciona aquello. —Esto es divertido —comenta Victor—. Estoy muy contento de haber decidido hacer esta película. Tú debes ser realmente apasionado en el patinaje.  

Yuuri sonríe, bajando la mirada hacia los patines de Victor. Parece que no le encajan del todo bien. —Sí, más o menos.

—Si tú me enseñas, tal vez podrías compartir esa pasión —reflexiona Victor—. Ayudarme a meterme en el personaje.

Asiente, quizás un poco más que entusiasmado. —Sí, me encantaría. Cuál… ¿Cuál es exactamente tu personaje?

—Un patinador novato que trabaja para abrirse camino a través de las categorías —responde Victor—. Es un romance, como la mayoría de mis películas. Es mi distintivo, supongo.

(Yuuri lo sabe.)

(Pero por fortuna, él no lo dice.)

(Y por alguna razón, Victor luce desanimado. Su sonrisa en triste, sus palabras son reservadas. ¿Él está molesto de su distintivo? ¿Ciertamente él no haría ese tipo de películas si no las disfrutara?)

 Yakov llama a Yuuri un minuto después. Yuuri traga con pesadez mientras abandona el hielo, colocando los protectores a los patines y yendo hacia Phichit. —Oh por Dios, Yuuri, deberías haber visto la manera en que él te miraba.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Yuuri, mirándolo boquiabierto.

—Él continuó observándote. Como cuando estabas patinando y no podías verlo.

Yuuri ríe. —Así se supone que las personas aprenden, Phichit.

—Mmm. No creo que él estaba enfocado en aprender. Esos eran ojos seductores.

—Cállate —le dice Yuuri, golpeando a su amigo en el hombro—. Creo que la cosa fue bien. Ellos no son unos completos amateurs, definitivamente ya han patinado antes.

Yakov vuelve a formar la línea con los patinadores minuto después. Victor está de pie detrás del director, con sus ojos enfocados en Yuuri. Yuuri engulle, y se da la vuelta para mirar a su detrás, pero esa mirada no puede ser una equivocación. Victor Nikiforov lo está mirando directamente a él. Yuri Plisetsky también parece notarlo, ya que le está frunciendo el ceño a Victor, tirándole de las mangas para que preste atención.

(Victor es un cautivador de la peor manera posible.)

(Hay varias personas alrededor de Yuuri, pero él sólo puede centrar su atención en una sola. Es semejante a ver una de sus películas –todos los ojos fijos en él, firmemente. Yuuri supone que ese es él por qué de que sea un actor tan exitoso.)

—Todos ustedes lo hicieron bien —dice Yakov, pero su voz no suena sincera—. Hablare un par de cosas con estos dos y nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes por la mañana.

Los patinadores se marchan uno por uno, toman taxis o caminan en diferentes direcciones. Cuando Yuuri se da la vuelta, todavía puede sentir la mirada fija de Victor sobre él como una segunda piel, es pesada, fuerte, ineludible.

Luego escucha que alguien se aclara la garganta a sus espaldas. Se gira y ve a Yuri Plisetsky parado en su delante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —Escucha, como ya dije antes, sólo puede haber lugar para un Yuri, ¿entiendes? Así que no tengas tan en alto tus esperanzas.

Yuuri no puede responder. El adolecente se marcha.

—Que idiota —murmura Phichit, sacudiendo su cabeza—. No lo escuches Yuuri. Ya llegó el taxi por nosotros.

Las palabras de Yuri no se separan de Yuuri, se repiten una y otra vez en su mente. Ciertamente Yuri tiene alguna clase de voz y voto para elegir quien será el entrenador, así que obviamente Yuuri ahora no podrá obtener el puesto. Se hunde en el asiento, ignorando los consejos y consuelos de Phichit. Todos ellos entran por un oído y salen por el otro. ¿No obtendría el puesto por culpa de un estúpido nombre?

Injusto.

  


* * *

  


Hay una llamada telefónica en la mañana.

Ambos están durmiendo.

Yuuri escucha el timbre de llamada y gruñe, rodando sobre un lado antes de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. —¡Phichit! ¡Tu teléfono! —grita, luchando contra las mantas que lo mantienen preso en la cama.

Phichit rueda de lado, bosteza. —¿Qué?

—¡Tu teléfono está sonando! ¡Contesta, rápido!

Se levanta inmediatamente, tomando su teléfono que está al lado de su almohada y lo presiona contra su oreja. —¿Hola?

Yuuri se sienta enfrente de Phichit, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándolo de cerca, observando cada micro-expresión. Observando cada movimiento.

El rostro de Phichit decae.        

Yuuri lo sabe. Lo sabe en el instante. _Lo sabe_.   

Corre hacia el baño.

Azota la puerta.

Tiembla mientras lucha por trancarla.

(Sus lágrimas llegan antes de que su mente pueda procesar sus emociones.)

(Y duele. Todo duele.)

Phichit ha colgado el teléfono. Está afuera de la puerta ahora, rogando para que Yuuri la destranque. —Yuuri, Yuuri, está bien. Probablemente es culpa de Yuri Plisetsky. Es un estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? No fue tu culpa.

Yuuri no puede respirar, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuanto quería este trabajo hasta este momento. Él había creído, puesto que lo habían llamado para que se reuniera con ellos en el hielo, que ya lo había conseguido. Phichit había dicho que Victor había estado observándolo. Yakov no había sido malo con él ni una sola vez.

Odia a Yuri Plisetsky. Lo odia con pasión.

—Por favor abre la puerta —suplica Phichit—. Anda, Yuuri. Aún podemos divertirnos en California. A la mierda con Victor Nikiforov. Que le den. No es el actor más caliente que hay allá afuera. Lograremos que entrenes a Sebastian Stan o algún otro. Y será mucho mejor.

Yuuri intenta limpiarse las lágrimas, pero no sirve de mucho. En su lugar va al lavado y se echa agua al rostro, suspirando. Desea que Phichit se vaya. Desea volver a Japón. Desea que Phichit no le hubiese dicho de este estúpido trabajo en primer lugar, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de su amigo.

—Anda Yuuri, dilo conmigo. Que le den por el culo a Victor Nikiforov. Que le den.

—No voy a decir eso —responde Yuuri, y su voz suena más consternada de lo planeado, sus palabras suenan derrotadas.

Phichit no se rinde. —Anda, te hará sentir bien. Oh, ¿Qué tal esto? Que le den por el culo a Yuri Plisetsky.

—No es culpa suya que yo no le agrade —se lamenta Yuuri.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Tú le gustas a todo el mundo! Son sólo un grupo de actores de pacotilla. Nunca conozcas a tus héroes, es lo que dicen ¿no?

Phichit está desesperado. Yuuri espera que se rinda de una vez por todas.

Yuuri se apoya contra la rechinadora puerta de madera, deseando que algo caiga encima de él y lo aplaste para así librarse de los pensamientos de su cabeza. —Está bien, Phichit. No te preocupes por mí, sal y haz turismo o algo, sólo déjame aquí.

—No voy a dejarte aquí —protesta Phichit—. Lo superaras, Yuuri. Como también lo superaras a él. Tan sólo es otro estúpido actor de Hollywood, deberíamos saberlo bien. Todos son iguales. Unas divas. Todos ellos.

(Pero Victor había sido tan amable.)

(Tan amable, tan simpático. Sus palabras hicieron que Yuuri se sintiera especial, lo habían hecho sentirse seguro de que sería elegido. En el hielo, se había sentido como si fueran sólo ellos dos en toda la pista. Y al final, aquí están.)

(Victor es un actor, después de todo.)

(Él actuó.)

Yuuri llora más fuerte. No puede evitarlo. Él siempre llora con facilidad.

  


* * *

  


Su vuelo está programado para el domingo.

Actualmente es jueves. ¿O es viernes? Yuuri ya no está realmente seguro.

—Yuuri, ven conmigo a la piscina —le suplica Phichit, tirándolo del brazo.

Yuuri no se mueve, permanece con la cara enterrada en la cama. —Lo siento, no sé si tengo ánimos para eso. Ve tú sin mí.

Se siente culpable por estar arruinando las vacaciones de Phichit, y se siente aún más culpable al saber que Phichit está intentando actuar como si no le importara. Había caído en depresión en los últimos tres días, cada imagen de Victor en las redes sociales o en las vallas publicitarias hacían que el corazón le doliera. Su imagen era inevitable.

—Okay, Yuuri, di lo que practicamos.

Yuuri gruñe con molestia.

—¡Anda! —le pide Phichit.

—Bien. ¡Que le den a Victor Nikiforov!

Phichit todavía lo mira expectante. Esperando el resto.

—Sólo es un estancado y estúpido actor. Al igual que Yuri Plisetsky.

—Genial —lo felicita Phichit, palmeándolo por la espalda—. ¿No te sientes mejor? Ahora, andando.

—¿Adónde? —pregunta Yuuri, sentándose. Siente como el mundo se mueve. No puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que dejo esa cama de hotel—. ¿A la piscina? Me veo terrible.

—Te ves muy bien. Vamos a ir a buscar la casa de Victor Nikiforov y orinársela. Oh, y también a tirarle huevos al auto de Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Crees que él tenga un auto? ¿O anda en taxi a todos lados? ¿Es lo suficiente mayor como para conducir?

Yuuri sonríe y Phichit parece orgulloso de la respuesta obtenida. —Voy a tomar un baño. Pero no atacaremos las propiedades de ningún actor como un par de vándalos.

—De acuerdo —responde Phichit, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—. Toma un baño y vístete. Hoy nos divertiremos, lo prometo. Haremos cualquier cosa que quieras hacer. Nada de vandalismo. Al menos que pueda hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Le sonríe a Phichit mientras toma unas cuantas vestimentas al azar de su pila de ropas, se adentra al baño y abre el agua caliente. La ducha está rota y el agua sale a chorros, y apenas es lo suficiente cálida como para considerarse caliente, pero le sienta bien sin embargo.

Cuando cierra la llave de la ducha, escucha voces.

La voz de Phichit, y entonces…

—Hmm. Pues no estoy seguro si su horario todavía está disponible —está diciendo Phichit, y hay una especie de entusiasmo en su voz que alguien que no lo conociera muy bien no notaría. Pero también hay otra cosa.

(Entusiasmo y ¿una especie de agresión pasiva? Una inusual combinación.)

Yuuri se congela, envuelve una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

—Yuuri —lo llama Phichit—. Alguien está aquí para verte.

—Hola Yuuri —añade Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri aprieta más fuerte la toalla. —Um, denme un minuto.

—Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites —responde Victor, las palabras suenan ligeras, divertidas. Como si él supiera algo que Yuuri no.

Se coloca su ropa interior, pantalones, y calcetines, luego se da cuenta que olvido traer una remera. —Um, Phichit. ¿Podrías pasarme una remera?

Phichit bufa, y Yuuri oye como busca entre su maleta. —¿Cuál de todas quieres?

—Cualquiera. No importa.

—Puedes salir y buscarla si quieres, Yuuri. No tienes que sentirte avergonzado por mi culpa —le dice Victor. Y hay un deje de astucia en el tono de su voz que está haciendo a Yuuri volverse _loco_ al intentar descifrarlo. ¿Cómo es que él hace eso?

Yuuri traga con pesadez. —Um, está bien, gracias.

Phichit abre la puerta levemente y le alcanza la remera. Yuuri se la mete por la cabeza y luego comprueba su cabello, peinándolo rápidamente antes de salir del baño, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Victor luce como un dios.

(‘Que le den a Victor Nikiforov’ comienza a tener un significado diferente en la mente de Yuuri.)

—Es estupendo el volverte a ver —Victor está diciendo, ajustándose la camisa. Su camisa es blanca, fina. Su pecho es musculoso, sus brazos bien tonificados, su cabello tiene un estilo perfecto. Yuuri se siente pequeño. Inadecuado. Siente que no es digno siquiera de mirar al otro hombre.

Phichit está a su lado en un instante. —¿Te importaría si hablo un momento en privado con mi cliente, Victor?

(¿Su cliente?)

—No, claro que no —responde Victor, y vuelve a guiñarle el ojo a Yuuri.

Le guiña un ojo.

_Le guiña._

Yuuri se queda mirándolo. Sin estar seguro de poder dejar de mirarlo. Phichit lo arrastra hacia el baño, no hay otro lugar privado en la habitación. El espejo aún está cubierto de vapor. —¿Cómo fue que él encontró nuestra habitación? —pregunta Yuuri.

—¿ _Esa_ es tu primera pregunta?

—Yo no… ¿Qué está pasando?

Phichit suspira. —Él dice que cambiaron de parecer. Él te quiere a ti en el puesto.

Yuuri al principio no sabe que decir. Luego, sacude su cabeza, recomponiéndose. No vacilara esta vez. No puede arruinar esto. —¿Por qué te escuche decir antes que mi horario puede estar ocupado ahora? Yo tomare el trabajo.

—Quiero que te hagas el duro —le explica Phichit—. No vamos a permitir que Hollywood nos pase por encima. Y además, ahora soy tu manager. Lo siento –fue una decisión espontanea.

—Aquí las paredes son delgadas —Victor exclama—. Quizás quieran hablar un poco más bajo para su reunión privada.

Yuuri se quiere morir. Se cubre el rostro con las manos mientras sacude su cabeza. —Phichit…

—Ok, conferencia terminada —anuncia Phichit en voz alta, llevando a Yuuri de regreso a la habitación principal—. Él tomara el puesto, pero tenemos algunas condiciones.

Victor enarca una ceja. —¿Condiciones?

—El puesto de Yuuri está asegurado hasta que la producción de la película concluya. No más cambios de parecer, ni trucos, ¿está bien? _Y_ él quiere un salario alto. _Y_ su propio remolque.

El actor ruso piensa por un momento, luego asiente. —Sí, sí y sí.

(Phichit y Yuuri se miran el uno al otro, sorprendidos.)

—Y… y quiere su cameo en la película. ¡Y también quiere uno para mí!

—Hecho.

Phichit piensa mientras baja la mirada. —Y, no sé, ¿un bono inicial de mil dólares? ¿Para sellar el acuerdo?

Victor frunce el ceño. —Bueno, eso tendrás que hablarlo con Yakov.

Phichit se retracta en el acto. —Oh, bien, la última parte no importa. Pero, um, ¿Estás de acuerdo con el resto de las condiciones?

—Ciertamente —responde Victor, sonriéndole a ambos.

—¡Tiene que ser mucho más que un lindo remolque! —añade Phichit.

Yuuri lo golpea en el hombro, dándole una mirada fulminante. Si Phichit continua presionando a Victor, es más probable que él se harte y se marche. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, admira la tenacidad de su amigo.

—Uno que tenga televisión, con un bonito sofá, y una cama tamaño matrimonial —Phichit le informa a Victor firmemente—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¡Bien! —lleva sus manos a sus caderas, mirando orgullosamente a Yuuri—. Ahora, ¿Qué otra cosa necesitamos aclarar?

—Nada más —les dice Victor—. Serán llevados a una habitación de hotel mucho mejor el lunes. Nos enseñaras a patinar durante dos meses, luego filmaremos la película durante cuatro. Para la filmación tú tendrás tu propio remolque. He visto el guion y hay muchas escenas de patinaje, así que es bastante probable que tendrás que estar presente en esos cuatro meses. La post-producción tomara más tiempo, pero ninguno de nosotros estará allí durante la mayor parte de aquello.   

Yuuri siente la tentación de pellizcarse, inseguro de que esto esté realmente sucediendo.

Es Phichit quien habla primero. —Suena bien. ¿Y tengo permiso para visitarlos?

—Por supuesto —responde Victor cálidamente.

—¿Y a cuántos patinadores tendré que enseñarles? —pregunta Yuuri—. ¿Cuántos patinadores hay en el libreto?

—Hmm. Estoy yo, Yuri, Mila, su papel es del interés amoroso, Christophe. Todos nosotros tenemos rutinas a lo largo de la película. Eso debería ser todo, aparte de algunas otras escenas, probablemente. Los papeles menores de fondo serán ocupados por patinadores reales, por lo que no tendrás que trabajar mucho en eso. Yakov calculara un horario para ti.  

Yuuri asiente. —Okay. ¿Y por qué cambiaron de parecer respecto al entrenador?

Victor luce sorprendido por la pregunta. —¿Qué?

—Bueno, yo no obtuve el papel, y ahora te apareces en este hotel, en nuestra habitación, a mitad del día y me ofreces el puesto. ¿Y por qué estás tú y no Sara o Yakov? ¿No parece todo esto poco profesional? —pregunta Yuuri, enderezando su postura.

Phichit está sorprendido. Victor está sorprendido. (Yuuri es el más sorprendido.)

—Bueno —Victor empieza—, Yakov no sabe exactamente que estoy aquí.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Yuuri, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabe que estás aquí?

—Todavía no le han dicho a la primera opción de Yakov que ha obtenido el puesto. Y él no obtendrá el puesto. Tú lo harás. A Yuri Plisetsky no le agradas –no te lo tomes personal– pero a mí sí.

Ambos amigos lo miran.

La habitación se queda en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que Yuuri todavía no _tiene_ el papel? —pregunta Phichit lentamente—. Tú gran pedazo de…

—No, sí que lo tiene —le asegura Victor rápidamente—. Sólo que no oficialmente. Yakov no lo sabe. Pero él me va a escuchar, en realidad él no tiene más opción, y yo digo que te quiero a ti como mi entrenador. 

Yuuri se muerde el labio, procesando la información. —¿Y por qué yo, entre todos?

Victor le sonríe. Eso hace que los pies de Yuuri se derritan. Lo marea. —¿Importa?

—Más o menos, sí.

—Me gusta tu pasión —le dice Victor—. Me gusta tu energía. La película necesita algo que mejore y realce el guion. ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo, Yuuri?

Yuuri no puede apartar los ojos de él.

Él es impresionante. Su cabello tiene un estilo perfecto, la camisa blanca luciría sencilla en cualquier otra persona pero en él luce de marca. Todo en él grita perfección. Es casi _frustrante_.

Yuuri asiente.

—Mis películas ya no sorprenden a nadie. Pero cuando te vi a ti, pensé que tal vez podríamos animarlas un poco. Yakov no ve el problema, él sólo ve los números. Las grandes cifras. Pero yo veo la _audiencia_. Veo sus _reacciones_. Y tú…

Se pone de pie y se acerca a Yuuri. Phichit se aleja de ellos, en shock. Victor lo toma por el mentón con una mano.

Con su pulgar recorre el labio inferior de Yuuri.

Yuuri lo mira, shockeado, inamovible, temeroso de romper el hechizo.

—Tú eres _justo_ lo que necesitamos.

Cada hueso de su cuerpo le suplican que se mueva, pero no lo hace. Se congela. Pero mantiene el contacto visual, ojos azules mirando directamente a través de ojos marrones, examinándolo, intentando hacerse una idea clara de él.

Yuuri permanece estático en su lugar.

Victor se marcha un minuto después. Dice algo acerca de llamarlo por la mañana, pero todo lo que Yuuri puede sentir es el fantasma del toque del otro hombre sobre sus labios. Alza su mano y se los toca, preguntándose como revivir la sensación. Preguntándose cómo fue que Victor Nikiforov lo desarmó con tan sólo un simple toque.

—Okay, _dime_ que sentiste eso —le ruega Phichit, sentándose en la cama y mirando a Yuuri con ojos como platos.

Yuuri lucha para encontrar las palabras, todavía inseguro de que los eventos que pasaron minutos atrás realmente sucedieron. —¿Sentir qué?

—Esa tensión sexual sin resolver en el aire. Oh por Dios. ¡Parecía que iba a enrollarse contigo allí mismo y conmigo mirándolos!

Yuuri rueda los ojos. —Phichit, él _no_ estaba a punto de enrollarse conmigo.

(¿O era él quien estuvo a punto? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?)

—Lo hubiera hecho si yo no hubiera estado allí. Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. Acabo de impedir que tengas sexo con Victor Nikiforov.

— _Phichit._


	2. Una Noche Fuera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comienza a entrenar a los patinadores y Victor tiene una sugerente pregunta que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Portada**   
> 
> 
>   
>  [ ](<a%20href=)   
> 

—¿Yakov?

Yakov está sentado en su escritorio, tiene el teléfono presionado contra su oreja mientras le grita a alguien en ruso, frustrado. Victor se sienta al otro lado de él, enarcando una ceja. Los movimientos violentos de la mano del otro hombre hacen obvia su solicitud, sin embargo, Victor no se marcha.

Aleja el teléfono de su oreja y lo mira airadamente. —Vitya, estoy ocupado.

—Es importante.

Yakov rueda los ojos. —Te llamo luego. Dame dos minutos.

—¡Diez minutos! —Victor grita, con la esperanza de que la otra persona al otro lado de la línea lo escuche.

El director cuelga el teléfono y lo mira fijamente. —Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa?

—Aún no le has dado el trabajo como entrenador a aquel patinador, ¿cierto? —pregunta Victor, apoyando sus pies en la mesita de café de enfrente. La oficina de Yakov es bonita, los muebles son de una suntuosa caoba. Hay un escritorio con dos sillas, una de ellas siendo ocupada por Victor, un estante a rebosar de carpetas en lugar de libros, y una gran ventana con una vista panorámica de Los Angeles.

Yakov frunce el ceño. —No, aún no. ¿Por qué?

—Quiero a Katsuki Yuuri.

—¿Quién diablos es Katsuki Yuuri? —luego, apunta los pies de Victor.

Victor suspira y baja los pies de la mesa, sabiendo que le iría mejor si tuviera a Yakov contento. Y ahora mismo, él necesita que Yakov esté más que contento. —Uno de los otros candidatos. Patinador japonés, segundo lugar en el Grand Prix. ¿Él que llegó tarde a la entrevista, te suena?

—Oh, cierto. Pero ya acordamos que sería el otro ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Frank y algo? No lo sé. Yuri quería al mejor. Y tú sabes lo difícil que es complacer a Yuri. Es incluso mucho más difícil de complacer que tú.

—Pero ese patinador apenas y habló con nosotros —se queja Victor—. Y yo quiero a Yuuri. Conseguiré que Yuri Plisetsky esté de acuerdo, no te preocupes por él.

Yakov suspira, recostándose sobre su silla. —Victor, ¿Por qué quieres que cambiemos de entrenador? Iba a llamar al otro tipo justo hoy, ¿realmente importa?

—Por supuesto que importa. El entrenador es parte vital del desarrollo de la película.   

Llaman a la puerta. Yuri Plisetsky entra, viste una sudadera negra con un tigre bordado en el centro. Luce furioso. O tal vez es sólo su expresión natural. —¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Ustedes dos estás discutiendo algo sin mí?

—Victor quiere cambiar de entrenador —le dice Yakov, obviamente buscando que alguien se ponga de su lado—. Quiere a Katsuki Yuuri. El patinador japonés.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Yuri.

Y luego hay una pausa.

Yuri gruñe audiblemente, presionando una mano en su frente. —Oh Dios mío. _Victor_. ¿Estás de broma?

—¿Qué? —preguntan Yakov y Victor al mismo tiempo, mirándolo.

—Está completamente colado por él —reclama—. No vamos a contratar a alguien sólo porque Victor se enamora de esa persona. Es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado.

—¿Por qué asumes que yo…?   

—Porque le estabas dando la misma mirada que le das a todas las chicas de tus películas. No podías dejar de mirarlo. Ahora todo tiene sentido. No, Yakov, _no puedes_ contratar a ese tipo sólo porque Victor piensa que él es lindo o algo.

Yakov enarca una ceja, esperando la respuesta de Victor.

Victor se queda mirándolo mientras Yuri se sienta en la silla contigua a él, cruza los brazos también. —Quiero a Katsuki Yuuri. No porque esté colado por él, sino porque creo que él hará que la película sea mejor. Y Yakov, ¿Quién pagó por este lindo escritorio? —pregunta, dándole golpecitos al mueble con su dedo índice.    

Yakov aprieta los labios, nada divertido. —Yo lo hice.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo?

—Con _mi_ dinero.

—¿Pero de donde salió el dinero?

—De _mis_ películas.

—¿Protagonizadas por quién?

—Por ti.

—¡Por mí! —corrobora Victor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Podría amenazar con abandonar.

Yakov se toca el puente de la nariz. —Vitya, ambos sabemos que no vas a abandonar.

—Yo te apoyo si intercambiamos remolques —ofrece Yuri de repente—. Quiero el más grande para mí.

—¡Trato hecho! —responde Victor.

Yakov sacude la cabeza. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Contrataremos al patinador japonés.

Victor sonríe y se pone de pie, inclinándose hacia adelante para abrazar a Yakov por los hombros. —Ese es mi director favorito. Gracias, Yakov. Gracias, Yuri.

—Acabo de conseguir el remolque más grande del set —dice un Yuri soñador—. Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es tomar lecciones de patinaje con el crush de Victor en lugar de algún otro aburrido. Soy un tipo con suerte.

—Oh, una cosa más. Creo que necesitas un apodo. De otra manera todo se volverá confuso muy rápido.

—¿Qué estás…? ¿Y por qué no le das a Katsuki el apodo? —pregunta Yuri, molesto.

—Porque el nombre suena lindo en él.

—¡Aja! ¡Estás tan colado por él!

Victor lo ignora. —Serás Yurio desde ahora. Te queda bien.

—¿Yurio? _¿En serio?_

 

* * *

 

 

—No puedo creer que vayas a dejarme solo con Yuri Plisetsky y Victor Nikiforov —le reclama Yuuri a Phichit, nerviosamente mirando alrededor del aeropuerto, sus ojos se detienen en el equipaje de su amigo—. Tú podrías quedarte aquí.

—Celestino exigiría mi cabeza —le dice Phichit—. De lo contrario, sabes que me quedaría contigo. Pero esperare tus videollamadas cada día, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero estar al día con el progreso de tu alucinante romance con Victor. No quiero tener que escucharlo de la prensa como todos los demás.

—No hay romance alguno. Pero te _llamare_.

Phichit mira sobre su hombro, y ve que los otros pasajeros están abordando el vuelo. —Muy bien, ya tengo que irme. No te conviertas en una diva de Hollywood, ¿ok? Y cuando seas famoso, recuérdame. ¡Y no permitas que Nikiforov se olvide de nuestros cameos!

Yuuri se ríe. —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres escribir una lista de cosas que necesito recordar?

—Oh, lo harás bien, Yuuri —Phichit lo abraza, y entonces, presiona su rostro contra su hombro. Yuuri le devuelve el abrazo, prolongando el momento.

Y entonces Phichit se va.

Y Yuuri está tomando un taxi para que lo lleve al hotel, donde Sara, supuestamente, ha reservado una habitación para él. No queda muy lejos del húmedo motel donde ellos habían estado hospedados previamente, y queda cerca de la pista de hielo en la que había audicionado hace unos días atrás. Algunos detalles más habían sido resueltos con Yakov, él estaría entrenando a los actores por dos meses aproximadamente. Seis sesiones por semana. Diferentes patinadores cada día.

La habitación del hotel es… no es una habitación.

¿Debería decir habitaciones?

Es enorme. Ridículamente enorme.

Empezando por, el vestíbulo, la cocina, ¿una sala de estar? Las tres combinadas en uno. Hay enorme refrigerador, una estufa, un fregadero, una televisión rodeada por sofás y obras de arte, y un dormitorio al lado izquierdo, con baño completamente incorporado, una gran ducha con puertas de vidrio corredizas y un espejo de cuerpo entero que Yuuri figura, él nunca usará. Incluso el jaboncillo es de calidad, esencia de limón.

Yuuri saca al instante su teléfono para enviarle fotos a Phichit. Phichit responde inmediatamente con una sarta de emojis.

Hay una tarjeta sobre la encimera de la cocina. Yuuri frunce el ceño y la recoge, desdoblándola. El estilo de letra es elegante, con un texto pulcramente escrito. De lejos, uno asumiría que es un texto impreso a máquina, pero está completamente escrito a mano con plumón negro.

Hay un número de teléfono, con la letra ‘V’ al final.

Yuuri contempla la tarjeta por un largo minuto.

(¿Este era el número telefónico de Victor?)

(No puede ser.)

Le da la vuelta a la tarjeta. No hay nada más escrito. Ni un rastro.

Inseguro de que hacer, le textea a Phichit. **Hay una nota con un número de teléfono. Creo que es de Victor.**

**¿Tienes el número de Victor? ¡Envíamelo!**

**¿Qué te lo envié?** Responde Yuuri, confundido.

**¿Tú sabes cuantas personas pagarían por tenerlo? Yo conozco _personalmente_ cuatro docenas de personas que venderían su alma por obtenerlo. **

Yuuri rueda sus ojos y deja el teléfono a un lado, tamborileando sus dedos contra la encimera de la cocina. Hay un escritorio en la esquina del dormitorio y se sienta en él, examinando la gran pila de papeles que habían dejado allí.

Es un guion, y algunos montones de papeles con separadores. Tras un examen con más detenimiento, ve que cada separador detalla una rutina de patinaje para la película. Son innumerables, algunos más gruesos que otros. Los más gruesos, tienen el nombre de Victor escrito en la parte superior.

Pasa los dedos por el guion principal, curioso. _Título del Proyecto: History Maker._

Hay varios personajes en la película. Victor es un joven patinador tratando de hacerse camino en el mundo del patinaje artístico, empezando desde abajo e intentando desesperadamente calificar al Grand Prix Final. Luego está el personaje de Yuri Plisetsky, quien es otro joven patinador y el rival más grande de Victor. Y luego está…

El personaje de Mila…

Los dos se enamoran lentamente. Ella continua encontrándose con Victor en diferentes eventos, y su química es, según el guion, _innegable_. Se apoyan el uno al otro en sus respectivas ambiciones, todo mientras intentan construir una relación.

Es una película típica de Nikiforov, piensa Yuuri.    

(Entonces, ¿Por qué leer el guion lo hace sentir tan incómodo?)

Suspirando, deja el guion a un lado y se enfoca en las rutinas. Victor tiene tres en la película, Yuri Plisetsky tiene dos, Mila también tiene dos, Christophe tiene una, y los otros personajes también tienen una.

Y luego hay una rutina de pareja.

Muy al final de la película –una rutina de pareja entre Mila y Victor.

Obliga a sus ojos a apartarse del papel, y empuja la pila de páginas a un lado. Quedando sobre el guion. Después de un momento, quita el guion que está debajo y lo pone encima de la rutina de pareja. No quiere verlo.

Alguna de las rutinas están completas, y algunas otras sólo tendrán ciertas escenas filmadas. Todas las rutinas de Victor son de larga duración, así como también la que es entre pareja. Hay música compuesta para la mayoría de ellas, pero algunas otras todavía tienen problema con esos detalles. Yuuri sabe que ni el guion ni las rutinas están finalizados todavía, y Yakov le había dicho que empezara por enseñarle lo básico a los actores.

Pero ¿Cómo se supone que le enseñara a más de cuatros actores a patinar rutinas completas? ¿Y en sólo dos meses?

Yuuri se muerde el labio, y abre el primer paquete de páginas. Es la primera rutina de Victor en la película. Supone que por hoy, puede comenzar a estudiarlo. Ver a lo que se enfrentara.      

 

* * *

 

—¿No estás emocionado por aprender a patinar?  —le pregunta Victor a Yurio. Victor está conduciendo y llevándolos a ambos hacia la pista de patinaje, porque según Yurio, los taxis apestan.

Yurio se encoge de hombros. —No sé. Parece difícil.

—Pero es algo nuevo. Nunca antes habíamos hecho una película sobre patinaje. De hecho, ha pasado un tiempo desde que hicimos una película juntos. ¿Hace qué? ¿Dos años?

—Algo así.

Cuando parquea, Victor examina el exterior, con sus ojos escaneando el perímetro del edificio. Yuuri no está por allí, a lo mejor debe de estar dentro. Dejan el carro y toman sus respectivos bolsos deportivos, Victor se encamina hacia la entrada y empuja las largas puertas de la pista.

Los propietarios estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarlos usarla para sus entrenamientos privados por cuatro horas al día, excepto los domingos. Yakov los compensaría de alguna manera u otra –Victor no estaba al tanto de los detalles.

Katsuki Yuuri está en el hielo.

Patinando.

Victor ve que Yurio abre su boca para hablar y él lo calla colocándole su mano encima, haciendo que el rubio actor le lama la palma con su lengua. Aun así Victor no aleja su mano –mantiene sus ojos enfocados en Yuuri y se mueve más cerca.

(Él es cautivante.)

Tiene sus audífonos puestos y se desliza a través del hielo como si hubiera sido creado para estar allí. Sus movimientos le son familiares –Victor nota que es la misma rutina que ha visto en su video de audición. Se mueve hacia un lado de la pista, con los brazos extendidos, y luego salta, el sonido de las cuchillas topando el hielo hace eco por todo el lugar.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí parados y mirarlo todo el día? —se queja Yurio.

—Es hermoso.

Yurio rueda sus ojos y da varios pasos hacia adelante. Victor lo sigue. —¡Katsuki! —grita.

Yuuri no alza la vista, sino que continúa patinando, alejándose de ellos. Otro salto. Victor jadea, embelesado.

Cuando Yuuri se da la vuelta, ve a Yurio y se detiene, quitándose los audífonos de sus oídos. —Oh, perdón. No los escuche entrar chicos.

Victor le sonríe radiante, aproximándose al hielo. —No, no te disculpes. Esa rutina fue preciosa.

Yuuri se ruboriza, moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

Es adorable.

Atractivo. Inteligente. Amable. Perfecto.

—Okay, entonces hoy sólo seremos nosotros tres —dice Yuuri, patinando hacia ellos con facilidad—. Yakov me dio el programa de los próximos dos meses. Supongo que también se los dio a ustedes. Mañana seremos yo, con Mila y Yuri, creo.

—Él es Yurio a parir de ahora —le informa Victor.

—¡No lo soy!

—Si lo eres.

Yuuri frunce el ceño, mirándolos a ambos. —¿Yurio? Muy bien. Bueno, como sea, creo que hoy podemos empezar con algunos saltos básicos. Sé que empezamos el salchow contigo, Victor. Podemos enseñárselo también a Yuri –es decir, Yurio. Y entonces veremos cómo les va. ¿Les parece bien?

Victor cree que cualquier cosa que Yuuri diga estaría bien. ¿Una jauría de mapaches rabiosos? Estaría bien. ¿Un cruel e inusual castigo? Estaría bien. ¿Kétchup con pasta? Estaría bien.

—Sí, enséñame el salchow —dice Yurio. 

—Vamos a tener que conseguirles patines que se ajusten a ustedes —medita Yuuri mientras Victor y Yurio se sientan y abren la cremallera de sus bolsos—.  Hablare con Yakov respecto a eso. Por ahora, esos servirán.

Victor saca sus patines y Yurio hace lo mismo. Tienen un interminable equipo de seguridad, cortesía de Yakov y Sara, Victor se siente un poco ridículo cuando saca sus interminables protectores. Rodilleras, coderas…

Yuuri se apoya contra el borde de la pista, luciendo ligeramente nervioso. Se le ocurre a Victor por primera vez que probablemente Yuuri no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, aparte de la parte del patinaje. Él nunca antes ha trabajado en una película, más que eso, probablemente nunca antes ha estado en Los Angeles.

—¿Has estado antes en California? —pregunta Victor.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza. —No. Es muy bonito, sin embargo.

(No está seguro de poder estar más enamorado de Katsuki Yuuri de lo que ya lo está.)       

—Sí, lo es —concuerda Victor.   

 Yurio se pone de pie, arruinando el momento. —Bueno, ¿Qué diablos es un salchow?

—Um, se pronuncia ‘sal-cow’. Y te lo mostrare. Es un salto. ¿Supongo que tendré que explicar los conceptos básicos primero?

Yuuri procede a explicar cómo es la puntuación en el patinaje artístico, luego cómo funcionan los saltos. Victor se aferra a cada una de sus palabras, intentado prestar atención a la información en lugar de a sus ojos, los cuales son hermosos y marrones y tienen pequeñas motas de dorado si uno los mira más de cerca…

—¿Victor?

Victor regresa de golpe a la realidad. —¿Sí?

—¿Quieres ir y practicar el salchow como lo hicimos antes mientras yo le ayudo a Yurio con el principio?

—Ese no es mi nombre —protesta Yurio en voz baja más al fondo.

Victor preferiría mil veces, tener que practicar en compañía de Yuuri. Pero no protesta. —De acuerdo.

Tres horas después, ambos están haciendo los salchows básicos. Todavía tambalean de vez en cuando, pero por lo general, no está mal. Y Yuuri les dice que en realidad es un increíble progreso para semejante corto periodo de tiempo. 

—Victor, cuando saltes —le está diciendo Yuuri, parándose distraídamente cerca—, trata de hacerlo así.

Él se impulsa de una forma diferente de la que Victor había hecho, y se ve más suave, más agradable, mucho más encantador. Victor se pregunta por qué no vio las competencias del patinaje artístico en el pasado. Cierto patinador japonés definitivamente hubiera capturado su atención. —Está bien.

Victor lo intenta, y Yuuri cortésmente sacude su cabeza. —Um, aquí, permíteme… ponte en posición como si estuvieras a punto de impulsarte.

Victor lo hace, y tiene problemas con mantener sus patines sobre el hielo, pero se las arregla para lograrlo. Yuuri se inclina más cerca, se agacha ligeramente y endereza una de sus piernas. Victor lo observa, su respiración se atora en su garganta. La sensación de tener las manos de Yuuri sobre su pierna es… traga grueso. —¿Y ahora?

—Ahora inténtalo —agrega Yuuri, haciéndose para atrás.

Lo intenta de nuevo. Yuuri aplaude feliz. Victor sonríe encantado. —¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —le confirma el patinador—. Ahora inténtalo sin mi ayuda.

 

* * *

 

Para cuando termina la sesión de entrenamiento. Yuuri puede asegurar que Victor está agotado.

Yurio también lo está, aun cuando no quiera admitirlo. Hay sudor en su frente y en algún punto Yuuri le había sugerido que se atara el cabello hacia atrás. Los otros dos hicieron una mueca ante la explosión de indignación del rubio actor.

—Ambos lo hicieron muy bien —les dice Yuuri, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se enfoquen sólo en Victor. Él se ve guapísimo tanto dentro como fuera del hielo, y durante toda la sesión de entrenamiento Yuuri había tenido que luchar contra una extraña urgencia de tocarle el cabello. Lucía tan suave y sedoso, quería estar seguro a ciencia cierta. Era un pensamiento que lo distraía bastante, en verdad.

—Profesionales en muy poco tiempo —comenta Yurio sarcásticamente.

Victor se lame los labios. —¿Te gustaría un aventón a tu hotel, Yuuri?

—Oh, ¿tú conduces?

(Internamente hace una mueca de vergüenza por su pregunta. ¿Por qué había asumido que Victor no conducía a los lugares que iba? ¿Sólo porque él era una celebridad? ¿Por qué había asumido que lo sabía todo de Hollywood?)

Victor se encoge de hombros. —Claro, algunas veces. Yo traje a Yurio hasta aquí. Estaré más que feliz de llevarte.

—Si no te importa —responde Yuuri, frotándose la nuca.

—En lo absoluto.   

 

* * *

 

El hotel está a casi quince minutos de camino con el tráfico de Los Angeles. Yurio también se percata de este hecho, pero sea la razón que sea, no dice nada.

El viaje en auto es incómodamente silencioso al principio. Yurio se sienta en el asiento delantero y Yuuri en la parte de atrás, mirando por la ventana, con ojos enfocados. —Deje mi número de teléfono en tu habitación, Yuuri —le dice Victor, porque no han tratado ese hecho, y porque quiere decir _algo_.

—Oh, lo vi —responde Yuuri—. Gracias.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame. No vivo muy lejos. Tan sólo a media hora.

Yuuri le sonríe –lo ve por medio del retrovisor. —Te lo agradezco.

(Él no lo menciona, pero la verdad, había estado con el ojo pegado al teléfono el día de ayer. Esperando por una llamada. No sabía si Yuuri llamaría, o si no lo haría. Pero aun así había tenido esperanza.)     

—El hotel es muy agradable. En verdad, no era necesario que Sara reservara un lugar así para mí —dice Yuuri.

—Phichit dijo que querías un buen lugar para hospedarte —señala Victor.

Yuuri ríe. —¿Ella hizo eso por culpa de Phichit?

 _Yo hice eso por culpa de Phichit,_ piensa Victor. Él había insistido en que Yuuri se hospedara en un buen lugar. Sí, Phichit había mencionado sólo lo del remolque, pero había pensado que su estancia en el hotel también debería ser un lujo. —Por supuesto. Nosotros escuchamos todas sus peticiones.

—Pues, es todo muy lindo, y en verdad lo aprecio. Sólo espero hacerlo bien con enseñarles a patinar, chicos.

—Lo harás genial —dice Victor.

Dejan a Yuuri en el hotel y él permanece con la puerta abierta por un momento, como si quisiera decir algo pero no es capaz de encontrar las palabras. Victor le sonríe, y Yuuri le devuelve la sonrisa, con sus mejillas tiñéndose de rosado mientras se cuelga su mochila al su hombro. —¿Nos vemos?

—Nos vemos —confirma Victor.

Cierra de un golpe la puerta y Victor arranca.

—Eso es ridículo —dice Yurio tan pronto están a solas.

Victor lo mira. —¿Qué es ridículo?

—Tú y él. No sabía que podías cubrir un ‘nos vemos’ con tanto anhelo. No sé si podre filmar esta película con ustedes dos a mí alrededor.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —Victor miente, volviendo a pensar en los ojos de Yuuri. Son preciosos, llenos de tanta luz. Y cuando él ríe, pequeñas líneas se forman alrededor de las esquinas de…

—Victor. Enfócate en el camino.

—Oh, perdón. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri saca su teléfono y ve que tiene tres mensajes de Phichit. Primero toma una ducha, luego colapsa en su cama de hotel, exhausto. Después de un rato, responde a los mensajes de su amigo, gira sobre su espalda, contemplando el techo.

Enseñar a patinar fue mucho más agotador de lo que es patinar en sí.

Especialmente enseñarle a Victor a patinar. Eso fue…

Recuerda el inclinarse para ayudarle con el salchow, recuerda la mirada en los ojos de Victor. Lo había hecho meramente por la práctica, por supuesto, para lograr que él hiciera un perfecto despegue. Meramente por la práctica.

(Meramente por la práctica.)

Yuuri sale de la cama y se dirige a la cocina, arrastrando los pies. Toma la nota con el número de Victor y se la lleva hacia el dormitorio, posándola sobre el escritorio y contemplándola. Con detenimiento. Como si ésta le hubiera ofendido.

Selecciona un nuevo contacto e ingresa el número, presiona con sus pulgares la pantalla para empezar a escribir. Pero no tipea nada. No sabe que decir. Piensa por varios minutos, escribe pero luego lo borra, considera preguntarle a Phichit pero sabe que el pedirle a un consejo a su amigo sería demasiado para él.

**Hola Victor, soy Yuuri. Pensé en enviarte un mensaje para que también tuvieras mi número.**

Mira las palabras en la pantalla por un minuto entero, buscando algún error. Está todo bien, pero se siente demasiado serio. Añade un emoji sonriente al final para aligerar el mensaje. Luego comienza otra vez. Otros sesenta segundos pasan. La batería de su teléfono se está acabando poco a poco. Sus parpados lentamente se sienten pesados.

Oprime enviar, luego pone su teléfono al revés y lo coloca sobre la mesita de noche. Los cobertores de la cama son suaves, pero nada comparado con las mantas de debajo. Son de seda, lisas y suaves, y Yuuri no quiere abandonar esa cama nunca. Se mete debajo de las mantas y suspira, inclinándose para apagar la lámpara.

(Su teléfono vibra.)

(Inhala profundo antes de tomarlo.)

**¡Buena idea! Puedo enviarte los contactos de todos los demás, si quieres.**

Yuuri está de acuerdo con él, aliviado de que Victor no piense en él como un completo chiflado por estar texteandole. Se acomoda dentro de las sabanas mientras Victor le envía los diferentes contactos –de Yurio, Mila, Christophe, Sara.

**Buenas noches, Yuuri.**

Yuuri contempla el texto.

(¿Esto es real?)

(¿Y si el teléfono tiene un desperfecto?)

Mueve sus dedos hacia la pantalla principal, luego regresa a la aplicación de mensajes. Entonces recuerda que tiene activado el ‘visto’ para los mensajes y se apresura a responder. ¿Pero que puede decir? ¿Qué diablos se supone que diría a eso?

No, no, él está reaccionando demás. Lo normal es decir buenas noches. Lo normal es terminar la conversación. Porque ellos han estado teniendo una conversación, así que es lógico que Victor le dijese algo. Entonces ¿Por qué el corazón de Yuuri está a punto de salírsele del pecho?

**¡Buenas noches!**

Lo envía antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirse. No hay respuesta, como Victor tiene la opción de mensajes vistos desactivado, no hay manera de saber si él lo ha leído o no. Pero, entonces, ¿Qué le respondería? Seguramente no lo haría.

Yuuri apaga su teléfono y presiona su rostro contra la almohada. El sueño se apodera de él en un instante.

 

* * *

 

Es miércoles y Victor está aburrido.

No tiene sesión de entrenamiento con Yuuri, y aunque ya ha tenido dos, se siente como si algo estuviera haciendo falta en su vida. Le toma un rato darse cuenta que no es el patinaje lo que extraña. Es al patinador.

Se pone a leer sus mensajes de la noche anterior. Una limitada conversación, pero una conversación a fin de cuentas. Recuerda el sentimiento que lo embargó cuando leyó el primer mensaje de Yuuri, la excitación corriéndole por el cuerpo.  

(Hay algo místico en tener el número telefónico de Yuuri.)

(Una especie de poder.)

(Tal para decir, _sí_ , él obtuvo el número de Yuuri. Y Katsuki Yuuri le había texteado _a él_.)

Yurio no está alrededor, está con Yuuri, lo que sólo molesta más a Victor. Así que Victor decide navegar por las redes sociales, responder sus tweets y mirar las fotos de Instagram en las que ha sido etiquetado. Cuando vuelve a mirar el reloj, se da cuenta que sólo han pasado cinco minutos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo va poder vivir así?

Revisa el programa que Yakov había redactado. Tiene entrenamiento con Yuuri mañana, por suerte. Aunque con Christophe. Eso sería interesante. No había trabajado con Christophe en varios años, y él era un sujeto agradable, pero podía llegar a ser un poco altivo.   

Y luego entrenamiento el viernes con Mila. Y después nada, ni el sábado ni el domingo.

Nada.

(¿Qué es lo que hará durante esos dos días? ¿Qué es lo que hacía antes de conocer a Yuuri? ¿Al menos que era lo que hacía hace una semana? Nada interesante, probablemente.)

—Makkachin, estoy aburrido —se queja con el perro, el cual no tiene pena de él. Makkachin está perfectamente a gusto con quedarse dentro de casa y tener un día de ocio—. ¿Quieres ir a caminar?

Las orejas del perro se levantan ante esas palabras. Victor sonríe. Es difícil para él salir a pasear sin ser reconocido, pero si cubre su cabello y rostro, no sería tan malo. Había una gorra que le gustaba en lo particular.  

Era una pesadilla cuando tenía el cabello largo. Al menos ahora era más simple.

 

* * *

 

El jueves, Victor llega temprano a la pista. Yuuri ya se encuentra allí, para sorpresa de Victor. Otra vez está patinando, una rutina diferente de la que Victor había visto antes, y Victor está contento con inclinarse más cerca del borde, para mirarlo. Desea poder ser invisible, desea que Yuuri no lo note eventualmente.

Cada movimiento es realizado con decisión, lleno de emoción. No hay música, pero aun así Victor puede escuchar el ritmo, puede escuchar los suaves sonidos.

Como si su cuerpo estuviera creando música.

Yuuri nota a Victor a la mitad de la secuencia de pasos –da un traspié y falla el aterrizaje. Sus patines resbalan y luego él ya no está a la vista.

—¡Yuuri! —Victor grita, corriendo hacia el hielo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien, lo siento. Es que me asustaste —explica, luciendo más avergonzado que herido, afortunadamente. Se pone de pie y se sacude los rastros de hielo de sus rodillas.

—Lo siento.

—No, no fue tu culpa.

Hay una pausa. Victor ríe. Yuuri también ríe, recorriendo su cabello con una mano.

—Llegaste temprano —señala Yuuri.

—Al igual que tú.

Yuuri sólo se encoge de hombros. —El patinaje me relaja un poco.

—¿Y tú necesitas relajarte? 

Sacude su cabeza. —Bueno… no en realidad, pero es agradable, ¿no crees?  

Victor asiente en acuerdo. —¿Qué estabas haciendo hace rato?

—Oh, un programa corto. Es… en el patinaje artístico, en las competiciones, hay un programa corto y después el programa libre. Ese que me viste hacer en el video era el programa libre, también llamado programa largo.

Victor ya lo sabía, pero asiente de todas formas. —Fue lindo.

Yuuri inclina su cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia sus patines. —Oh, gracias.

Victor quiere preguntarle algo. Había estado planeando esta pregunta durante toda la noche. Ensayándola con Makkachin mil veces. Está listo. Sabe que lo está.

Las puertas se abren. Christophe entra. Victor gruñe internamente. Por supuesto que Christophe también llegaría temprano.

—¡Hola Victor! —dice un alegre Christophe—. Y tú debes de ser mi entrenador.

—Hola, soy Yuuri —el muchacho se presenta, sonriendo radiante.

Christophe lo escudriña con la mirada.

(Es prácticamente una agresión.)

Yuuri cambia su peso de un pie al otro.

Pero por fortuna Christophe desvía la mirada, moviéndose hacia donde está Victor y envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. —Victor, ha pasado el tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que trabajamos juntos?

—No lo sé —Victor responde, dándole un abrazo antes de alejarse.

—¿Quizás fue en _Stay Close to Me_? —Yuuri sugiere.

—Oh, cierto. Fue allí —confirma Victor.

¿Cómo es que Yuuri lo sabía, de todos modos? 

—Hace años —medita Chris—. Tu cabello está corto, ahora. Me gusta.

Cuando están en el hielo, Yuuri empieza con Christophe mientras deja a Victor practicando al otro lado de la pista.

(Victor no hace mucho esfuerzo en practicar.)

Ve como las manos de Christophe deambulan. En un punto, bajan mucho, demasiado. Yuuri lo mira, se pone rojo y se aleja de él cortésmente. Empieza a balbucear, algo sobre patinaje, Victor no puede escuchar la mayor parte, ya que las palabras son dichas a mil por hora. Christophe parece divertido.

Victor patina hacia ellos antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. —¿Cómo va?

—Bien —responde Yuuri, al mismo tiempo que Christophe dice—. Maravilloso.

—Yuuri, estoy teniendo otra vez algunos problemas con mi salchow —le dice Victor.

Yuuri lo mira, extrañado. —Oh, sólo dame un minuto, ya voy contigo. ¿Es el despegue el problema?

No. —Sí.

Siente alivio en el momento en que Yuuri se aleja de Christophe. Odiaba la manera en que Christophe lo miraba, como si él fuese una clase de juguete masticable. Sabe que Christophe tiene buenas intenciones, probablemente, pero aun así…

Victor todavía tiene su pregunta sin contestar. Todavía necesita preguntárselo en primer lugar.

—No tienes ninguna sesión de entrenamiento el domingo, ¿cierto? 

Yuuri niega con la cabeza. —No, Yakov me dio libre los domingos.

—¿Tienes planes para ese día, entonces?

—Bueno, no es que exactamente conozca alguien de por aquí, así que… —Yuuri aprieta los labios, mirándolo minucioso, con curiosidad.

El corazón de Victor da un salto. —Podría llevarte hacer turismo. Si quisieras, claro. Conozco todos los mejores lugares.

(En realidad no conoce todos los mejores lugares, pero está dispuesto a investigar.)

Por favor, di que sí.

(Por favor, por favor di que sí.)

Victor no está respirando, no se mueve.

—Eso sería divertido.    

Vuelve a respirar. Exhala lentamente. —De-de acuerdo.

Se miran fijamente el uno al otro por un momento.

Ambos comienzan a reír al mismo tiempo, y la risa de Yuuri es tan melódica y tan hermosa y Victor no puede soportarlo, no puede soportar estar tan cerca de él y no besarlo, no presionarlo contra el hielo y hacerlo reír más.

—Yuuri, ven aquí —dice Christophe.

Yuuri mira a Victor como disculpándose antes de alejarse patinando.

 

* * *

 

Después de la sesión Victor de nuevo le da un aventón a casa.

Es extraño, tener a alguien más aparte de Yurio o Makkachin sentado en el asiento delantero. A pesar de sus millones de seguidores en Instagram, Victor no tiene precisamente tantos amigos cercanos. Tiene amigos, por supuesto, pero ninguno con los que conduciría.

Es más extraño aun que ese sea Yuuri.

No sabe mucho sobre el patinador japonés, pero por lo que ha visto hasta ahora, él es increíblemente interesante. Cada detalle que le revela sobre su vida, Victor los conserva como el más preciado de los regalos, almacenados en un lugar de su memoria como ‘hechos sobre Yuuri’. Y ahora, mientras él mira por la ventana hacia Los Angeles, mientras viajan de camino al hotel, Victor tiene miles de preguntas que hacerle. Pero en lugar de hacerlas, simplemente se limita a observarlo, cuando se detienen ante las señales de alto o los semáforos.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dice Yuuri cuando abre la puerta del auto—. Gracias por el aventón.

—Seguro. Adiós Yuuri.   

Victor conduce de regreso hacia su casa, sin molestarse en encender la radio. Cuando abre la puerta del garaje y se detiene, Makkachin está esperando dentro, ladrando y saltando cuando él entra. —¡Makkachin, él dijo que sí! Vamos a ir de turismo el domingo. ¿Dónde debería llevarlo?

Makkachin vuelve a ladrar. Victor le frota la cabeza y después colapsa en su sofá, sonriéndole al techo. —Hay tantas opciones. ¿Puedes creer que me dijera que sí, Makkachin? Él dijo _sí_.

Su perro se muestra sorprendentemente solidario. Entonces, se da cuenta de que sólo está hambriento, así que baja ambas piernas del sofá y se dirige a la despensa.

—Ya que voy a salir con Katsuki Yuuri. Puedes tener cena extra por esta noche.  

 

* * *

 

—¿Por qué luces como muerto?

Yuuri mira hacia el teléfono, ve la imagen de Phichit y vuelve a bostezar. —Estoy rendido.

—¿Por patinar o por algo más? —por un segundo, Yuuri está confundido, entonces ve que Phichit enarca una ceja de manera insinuante.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—¿Qué ha estado pasando? Quiero un análisis detalle por detalle de _todo_ lo que ha sucedido. No te guardes nada, lo sabré si lo haces.

Yuuri sonríe –no puede evitarlo- y entierra su rostro en la almohada.

—Conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué sucedió?

Vuelve a mirar la pantalla. No puede ocultarlo por más tiempo. —Victor me pidió salir con él el domingo para hacer turismo.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita Phichit, ampliando los ojos—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. No tengo ninguna sesión de entrenamiento el domingo.

—Oh por Dios, Yuuri. Eso es tan emocionante. Pero ¿Qué rayos te vas a poner? No llevaste nada de ropa. Te dije que hubieras llevado más. ¿Y a dónde irán? ¿Te lo ha dicho? Oohhh, ¿es una sorpresa? Espera, ¿y si te lleva a recorrer todo L.A? ¿Y si te lleva a los bolos?

—¿ _A los bolos_? ¿Por qué me llevaría a los bolos?

—¡No lo sé! —se queja Phichit, haciendo un dramático movimiento con las manos—. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

—¿Cómo están las cosas por Detroit? —pregunta Yuuri, porque aunque él se está divirtiendo en California, una parte suya extraña Michigan.

—Igual que siempre, igual que siempre. Celestino te echa de menos.

Yuuri sonríe. —Yo también echo de menos a todos. Sigue entrenando duro por mí.

—Lo haré. Tengo mi ojo puesto en el oro, Katsuki.

Yuuri se ríe y dice adiós antes de colgar el teléfono. Mañana tiene sesión de entrenamiento con Mila y Victor, y todavía no ha conocido a Mila. Está un poco nervioso. Conocer a Christophe había sido bueno, excepto por…

(De acuerdo, quizás no tan bueno, pero no había sido terrible.) 

 

* * *

 

Llega temprano a la pista, preguntándose si Victor también llegará temprano.

Se había encontrado con la dueña, Yuuko, un par de veces, y para estas alturas ya le ha cogido cariño. A ella no le importa si él llega antes o después de su hora de entrada –a fin de cuentas no hay muchas personas por ahí, y él no es ni molesto ni ruidoso. Sólo se limita a patinar.

Yuuri se mete los audífonos a los oídos y se coloca sus patines, cerrando los ojos y moviéndose sin pensar en imaginarias figuras en forma de ocho. No hace una rutina, no hace ningún salto, sólo patina.

Después de un rato, escucha una voz cerca. Se saca los audífonos y se da la vuelta, vacilando en su patinaje. Una mujer pelirroja le está sonriendo radiante, saludándolo con la mano. —¡Hola!

Ya ha visto varias veces a Mila con anterioridad. Ella y Victor han hecho dos películas juntos en el pasado. Yuuri los ha visto a ambos interminables veces. Pero verla en la vida real, ¿ahora? Se siente algo extraño. Algo extraño que no ha estado allí cuando vio a Victor o a Yurio o a Christophe por primera vez.

—Hola —le saluda de todas formas, presentándose y ayudándole a atarse sus patines, atándoselos bien fuerte.

Victor entra un minuto después, y luce decepcionado de que Mila ya esté allí ¿O es sólo la imaginación de Yuuri volviéndose hiperactiva? Es más probable que sea lo último. —Hola Yuuri, Mila.

Mila se pone de pie, por poco se cae ya que tiene los patines puestos, pero cae sobre Victor, dándole un abrazo. —Victor, ¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Oh, ame tu post de Instagram del otro día, ¿esa con Makkachin? Era taaaan linda.

Victor le sonríe. —He estado bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? Ya es hora de que hagamos otra película juntos.

—Concuerdo totalmente —dice Mila—. ¡Y estoy tan emocionada por esta! Patinaje artístico. Es emocionante. ¿Ya has leído el guion? Ohh, espera, ¿tengo permitido hablar de ello? Yuuri, ¿has leído el guion?

Yuuri asiente.

—¡Haremos una rutina de pareja, Victor! —dice feliz—. ¿No es genial? Estoy tan emocionada por aprender. Patine cuando era muy niña, pero no creo que sea muy buena.

—Está bien —le dice Yuuri—. Empezaremos con lo básico. Victor ya ha aprendido algunos saltos simples, así que trataremos de ponerte al día.

Mila es agradable.

Pero Yuuri continua manteniendo su distancia con ella. Él no sabe por qué. Es amable con ella, por supuesto, y ella también lo es con él, pero hay algo desagradable. Es el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando había hojeado las rutinas de la película y vio la rutina de parejas.

(Ignora el sentimiento.)

—¡Eso estuvo estupendo! —la elogia, aplaudiendo con las manos.

Mila le sonríe de oreja a oreja. —¿De verdad? Es que tú eres un estupendo profesor, Yuuri —lo abraza. Yuuri le devuelve el abrazo. Sobre su hombro ve como Victor luce ligeramente incómodo, ¿o es sólo la imaginación de Yuuri otra vez? Él ya no está seguro.

Cuando la sesión termina, Victor se ofrece a llevar a Yuuri de regreso a su hotel por tercera vez. —Victor, en verdad, si eso te desvía de tu camino, no tienes que darme un aventón. Estoy bien tomando un taxi —Yuuri insiste.

—No me molesta en lo absoluto. No me desvía mucho de mi camino.

(Victor no es un buen conductor.)

Yuuri aún no se lo ha dicho. Figura que Yurio también lo sabe, ya que cuando viaja con Victor siempre se agarra de una de las manijas que encuentra arriba del asiento. Pero Yuuri no sabe cómo mencionar este hecho con cortesía. Victor conduce un Mercedes Benz negro de importación que ruge cada vez que pisa el acelerador.

—¿De verdad preferirías tomar un taxi? —pregunta Victor, haciendo morritos, y Yuuri siente su corazón desplomarse en su pecho.

—Bueno, no.

El actor sonríe encantado. —Entonces andando.

Dicen adiós a Mila y se suben al auto de Victor. Yuuri se lame los labios mientras gira su cabeza hacia la ventana. Todavía no se acostumbra a la vista de Los Angeles, y no está seguro de alguna vez llegar acostumbrarse. Es lindo y ajetreado y el clima siempre es perfecto, y no ha llovido desde que llegó aquí, siempre está en una mezcla perfecta entre seco y húmedo.

—¿Sigue en pie lo del domingo? —pregunta Victor mientras mira la carretera, con una mano al volante.

Yuuri engulle, asintiendo. —Sí, claro. ¿Ya sabes… ya sabes a dónde iremos?

—Tengo varias ideas —responde—. Hay un montón de cosas por ver a nuestro alrededor, y todo lo que has visto hasta ahora ha sido el estudio de Yakov y el LAX [*].

Se encoge de hombros. —Phichit me mostro un poco del lugar cuando llegamos aquí, pero no vimos mucho de Los Angeles. Visitamos el letrero de Hollywood y el Paseo de la Fama.

—¿Vieron mi estrella?

—Sí, lo hicimos. Phichit se tomó una foto con ella. Está en su Instagram.

—Oh, tendrás que mostrármela alguna vez.

Llegan al hotel y Yuuri toma su mochila antes de dejar el auto, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de despedida a Victor y éste se la devuelve con fervor. Yuuri le dice hola a la recepcionista, quien, como de costumbre, le mira malhumorada. Luego se pone a leer un poco más las rutinas, la de Christophe esta vez.

Mañana, sábado, trabajara con Christophe y Yurio. Sin Victor.

Así que la próxima vez que vera a Victor será el domingo. Se reclina sobre su silla y se pregunta cómo dos días pueden sentirse como si fueran demasiado tiempo. Él casi y ni lo conoce, pero aquí está, horrorizado por el tiempo que estarán separados. Yuuri toma su teléfono y se mete a Instagram, encontrando la foto que Phichit se tomó con la estrella de Victor. Está posando ridículamente, con su mano sobre su corazón y la otra dramáticamente puesta en su frente, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

Copia el link y se mueve hacia la aplicación de mensajería. Pega el link en el espacio en blanco debajo del nombre de Victor. Y lo envía.

Respira profundo.

Espera.

Probablemente aun esté conduciendo. Y en el mejor de los casos él no mensajearía mientras conduce.

Yuuri toma un baño, y cuando regresa a la habitación tienen un nuevo mensaje.

**¿Dónde está tu foto con ella?**

Le toma un momento darse cuenta de lo que está hablando. Ríe para sí mismo y se sienta en la cama, recorriendo con sus dedos su húmedo e indomable cabello. **No me tome una :(**

**Arreglaremos eso.**

Yuuri piensa por un segundo, se pregunta qué tan serio Victor se tomaría una broma. Algunas veces es difícil ser sarcástico en los mensajes de texto. ¿ **No es un poco egoísta hacerme tomar una foto con tu propia estrella en un recorrido turístico?**

 **Probablemente.**    

Rueda los ojos y sonríe mientras tipea una respuesta. **Lo haré si tú te tomas una foto con la de Yurio haciendo la misma pose que Phichit hizo en la tuya.**  

**Hecho.**

Yuuri hojea otra vez las rutinas de patinaje, bostezando. El patinaje que está realizando aquí no es nada comparado con el que hacía en Detroit. Sin embargo parecía agotarlo mucho más. A tiendas se mete debajo de las sabanas, preguntándose qué tan bien saldría el entrenamiento de mañana.  

 

* * *

 

Victor no hace mucho el día sábado.

Juega con Makkachin, acaricia a Makkachin, lleva a pasear a Makkachin. Navega por sus redes sociales. Chatea con las personas. Considera ir a la piscina pero termina cambiando de parecer.

Pero sobre todo, piensa en Yuuri.  

(Eso es un poco patético.)

—¿Adónde debería llevarlo mañana? —le pregunta en voz alta a Makkachin, sacando su teléfono y buscando en el mapa—. ¿Qué tal si después del Paseo de la Fama, vamos al Sunset Boulevard [*]? Eso es un clásico, y después a… ¡Oh! Él es japonés, ¿le gustaría ir a Little Tokyo [*]? ¿O lo odiaría? Probablemente lo odie. Le preguntaré. Y podemos ir a cenar. Eso sería lindo.    

A Makkachin no parece importarle. Pero lo mira con simpatía de todas formas.

 

* * *

 

El domingo en la mañana, se despierta antes de que su alarma suene.

Le mensajea a Yuuri.

**¿Puedo recogerte a las dos?**

La respuesta de Yuuri es inmediata. **Me parece genial.**

Se lamenta del mensaje al instante. ¿A las dos? ¿Qué se supone que hará hasta las dos? Victor se dirige hacia su closet y mira alrededor. ¿Y qué se supone que se pondrá? ¿Qué le gustaría a Yuuri?

Victor toma su teléfono otra vez y marca un número familiar. —¿Yurio?

—¿Qué quieres Victor? ¿Todavía estoy durmiendo?

—Hoy llevare a Yuuri a un recorrido por la ciudad.

Yurio gruñe en el teléfono. —Bien, ¿felicitaciones? ¿Simplemente me llamaste para alardear de tu ni siquiera gran logro?

Victor sonríe, clasificando cinco camisas que parecen ideales. —No, es sólo que no estoy seguro de que usar.

Yurio cuelga el teléfono.

Victor le frunce el ceño a la pantalla. ¿En verdad acaba de colgarle? Que grosero.

 

* * *

 

Las dos no llegan lo suficientemente rápido. Al final se decidió por unos pantalones jeans negros y una remera blanca. Ya que era casual, ¿cierto? Después de otro debate mental consigo mismo. Se pone una camisa Oxford encima, y la mete dentro de sus jeans. Todavía luciendo casual. Podría ponerse frío mientras estuvieran fuera. Lo que con suerte sucederá.

Cuando está fuera del hotel, le mensajea a Yuuri. Yuuri responde al instante diciendo que ya sale.

Él luce…

Irreal. En el sentido de que, no es posible que este hombre sea real, en el sentido de que Victor no ha despertado esta mañana, ya que esto debe ser una alucinación, o un sueño, o un producto de su imaginación, o…   

—Hola —saluda Yuuri mientras abre la puerta del auto. No tiene una mochila consigo, y Victor se siente confundido por un segundo antes de recordar que ellos no están yendo a patinar. Hay algo distinto en ver a Yuuri sin su mochila. Le encanta.

Está usando una remera de mangas largas color azul –no es precisamente apropiada para el clima pero luce tan bien en él que a Victor en lo particular no le importa, y unos jeans. Sus zapatillas son de color blanco ¿Vans [*], tal vez? Victor no está seguro. Pero su vestimenta entera es simplemente…

—¿Um, Victor?

—Oh, cierto. Hola.  

Yuuri luce ligeramente confundido, pero sonriente. —¿A dónde iremos?

—Empezaremos por el Paseo de la Fama, ya que por alguna razón decidiste no tomarte una foto con mi estrella. Estoy ofendido, por cierto —bromea claro, pero espera que Yuuri lo capte.

—Me tome una foto con la de Tom Cruise.

Algo en la oración se siente como un golpe al intestino. —¿Lo hiciste?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —Y con la de Russell Crowe. Y con la de Winona Ryder.

Victor se limita a asentir despacio, girando en una esquina.

Mantienen otras cortas conversaciones antes de llegar al Paseo de la Fama, y cuando llegan, Victor toma una gorra del asiento trasero y se la pone en la cabeza. —¿Se me ve el cabello? —le pregunta a Yuuri.

Yuuri frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué estás…? Oh, ¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso?

—Sí. Siempre y cuando no seamos muy obvio, estará bien.

—Pero el cabello te delata —le provoca Yuuri—. Aun se te ve. Espera, permíteme… —se inclina sobre el asiento de Victor y empuja unos cuantos mechones dentro de la gorra—. Voltéate —le ordena, y Victor obedece. Yuuri lo acomoda hasta quedar perfecto—. Muy bien, ahora deberías estar bien.  

 

* * *

 

—¡Aquí está! —anuncia Victor orgullosamente un minuto después de estar buscando su estrella—. Ahora posa.

—No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto —se queja Yuuri mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la estrella, sonriendo hacia la cámara de Victor—. Eres toda una diva.

—Absolutamente —concuerda Victor, quizás un poco demasiado feliz de ver a Yuuri posando junto a su estrella. Quizás mucho más feliz que cuando _recibió_ dicha estrella. El logro se multiplica cincuenta veces más teniendo a Yuuri al lado.

—Ahora vamos con la de Yurio.

Lo hacen, y Victor copia esa pose de fangirl a punto de desmayarse que Phichit había hecho en su foto. Yuuri se ríe mientras toma la foto, y es ahí cuando Victor se percata que quiere escuchar reír a Yuuri más veces, y que esa será su meta principal para el resto de la tarde.

Visitan más estrellas y Victor le cuenta historias de diversas celebridades, de los que son genuinamente amables y de los que secretamente son unos creídos, y Yuuri lo escucha atentamente, sus ojos posándose sobre los de Victor. Casi se siente mal por hablar tanto, pero comienza a tener la impresión de que al hombre más joven no le molesta escuchar.

Al menos, eso cree.

—¿Ahora dónde vamos? —pregunta Yuuri, soltándose un poco, golpeando a Victor por el hombro y sonriéndole radiante mientras caminan.

Victor le regresa la sonrisa, inseguro del cómo había logrado conocer a una persona tan perfecta. Él es todo lo que Victor alguna vez pudo querer, y ahora está aquí, a su lado, caminando por Los Angeles, los dos como si fueran una pareja normal.

(No es que ellos sean una pareja. Claro que no. Aún no. ¿Aún? No. De ninguna manera.)

—No sabía si querías o no, ya que no sé si es una idea estúpida, pero podríamos visitar Little Tokyo. Quizás tú puedas mostrarme más de tu cultura, ¿huh? —Victor sugiere, un poco nervioso mientras se lame los labios y espera que Yuuri responda.

Yuuri medita por un minuto. —¿Little Tokyo? ¿Es en serio, Victor? ¿Por qué querría ir un sitio que refleja el lugar donde vivía?

Victor se queda estático.

El corazón se le desploma dentro de su pecho.

Oh Dios, _sabía_ que esa sería una muy mala sugerencia. Sabía que sería algo estúpido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que decirlo? ¿Y por qué Makkachin no le había ayudado a eliminar esa sugerencia en primer lugar? Todo estaba saliendo horrible ahora. ¿Qué harían en lo que restaba de la noche? ¿Debería llevar a Yuuri de regreso a su hotel? De seguro que él quería regresar a casa.

—Sólo estoy bromeando —dice Yuuri—. Eso suena divertido.

Oh.

_Oh._

Victor vuelve a respirar. —Pensé que hablabas en serio.

—Nah. Me encantaría visitarlo —levanta la mirada hacia Victor y luce preocupado, entonces, lo toma por un brazo y le da un apretón—. ¿Estás bien? perdón, sólo estaba tratando de hacer una broma.

—No, no, sólo que me tomaste por la guardia baja. No sabía que podías ser un bromista —le dice Victor, y Yuuri ríe. Éxito. Situación aliviada.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —¿Tenemos que conducir hasta allá?

—Sí, pero valdrá la pena.     

 

* * *

 

Cuando llegan a Little Tokyo, Yuuri contempla alrededor, asombrado. Victor se limita a mirar al patinador. Él es más cautivante que cualquier otra atracción turística.

—¡Wow, es enorme! —comenta.

En realidad, no es tan grande. Pero Victor no lo menciona.

Ambos miran las esculturas públicas, y Yuuri posa debajo de alguna especie de atalaya. Victor felizmente toma fotos y Yuuri dice algo sobre enviárselas a Phichit antes moverse hacia la siguiente atracción.

Es hasta un poco absurdo, lo mucho que Yuuri lo hace feliz.

Todo lo que él hace provoca que el corazón de Victor duela de la mejor forma posible.

Le sonríe a cada dependiente de cada tienda, jala a Victor del brazo cuando quiere apresurarlo para que vean algo, admirando cada pieza de arte. Y si Victor no entiende algo, o hay alguna cosa escrita en japonés, él con mucha cortesía se lo explica. Victor se encuentra a sí mismo haciendo tantas preguntas, más de las necesarias. Ama en verdad escuchar hablar a Yuuri, especialmente cuando son de cosas que le apasionan.

(Hablando de pasión.)

—Victor ¡Tienen Katsudon! —anuncia felizmente—. Mi madre prepara el mejor Katsudon que existe. Tendrás que probarlo alguna vez. ¡Pero probemos este!

—¿Qué es Katsudon? —pregunta, permitiendo que Yuuri lo jale hacia el restaurante.

—Es un platillo a base de chuletas de cerdo, arroz, huevo y vegetales. Te encantará, lo prometo. ¡Vamos!

Le encanta de hecho. Es delicioso, imposiblemente delicioso, y se pregunta por qué nunca antes se molestó en visitar Little Tokyo hasta ahora. —¡Es exquisito!

—Mmm, lo es —concuerda Yuuri, devorando todo su tazón en tiempo record—. Siempre lo como después de las competiciones.    

 

* * *

 

Cuando el día se oscurece, se dirigen a Sunset Boulevard. El lugar está lleno de personas, pero como está oscuro, Victor todavía con la gorra puesta puede caminar sin tener que agachar la cabeza. Yuuri camina muy cerca de él en el minúsculo, y concurrido paso, cosa que sus brazos se rozan el uno contra el otro, y que a Victor le encanta.

Entran a diferentes tiendas, y en una de ellas Yuuri encuentra un pila de DVD’s que contienen el rostro de Victor en cada estuche. —Creo que el dueño de la tienda es fan tuyo —le dice a Victor, hojeando las diferentes películas.

—O nadie las compró y han estado aquí por años.

Yuuri rueda los ojos, admirando una cubierta en particular. Una en la que Victor está mirando a Mila con anhelo desde el otro lado de la oficina. _Stay Close to Me_ está escrito en la parte de abajo con letras grandes y cursivas.

Victor ríe al ver la cubierta. —Oh, recuerdo cuando pose para la portada de esta película. Mila no dejaba de reír.

Hay algo en los ojos de Yuuri cuando contempla la cubierta, algo que Victor no sabe cómo interpretar. Gira el objeto y lee el summary en la parte de atrás. —He visto esta —le dice a Victor.

—¿En serio? —Victor pregunta, no quiere admitir que aquello lo llena de un extraño orgullo, el hecho de que Yuuri haya visto una de sus películas, pero lo hace. Recuerda cuando se conocieron por primera vez, Yuuri había sabido el nombre de la película que él había filmado en Detroit cuando ni siquiera _él_ mismo lo recordaba.  

Yuuri deja el estuche donde estaba y se da la vuelta, moviéndose al otro lado de la tienda. Hay varios posters en una estantería, uno de _Little Tokyo_ , uno de _Sunset Boulevard_ , uno de _Sueños, misterios y secretos*’,_ [*]muchos del _Rancho de la Brea*_ [*], y unos pocos del letrero de Hollywood. Yuuri los revisa con curiosidad, y entonces sus ojos se amplían.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Victor, confundido.

Saca uno de los poster de atrás. Es un poster gigante de Victor. —Wow. Deberías firmarlo.

Victor ríe. —¿Debería?

Yuuri mira alrededor de la tienda. —Sería un tanto divertido. ¿Cuenta cómo vandalismo?

—Ya que aumentare su valor, no creo que cuente como vandalismo.

El patinador se ríe cuando Victor saca un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y, después de un vistazo rápido alrededor, se inclina y firma el poster, escribiendo el nombre lo más claro posible. Le agrega un pequeño corazón y Yuuri ríe más fuerte, con una mano se cubre la boca. —No puedo creer que lo hicieras.

—Ahora larguémonos de aquí —lo insta Victor, y corriendo salen de la tienda.

Caminan por los alrededores un poco más, sin ir a ningún lugar en particular. El clima se ha enfriado y Victor se alegra de que ambos estén usando algo con mangas largas. —En verdad lo estoy pasando muy bien —le dice Yuuri, y Victor contiene la respiración y camina un poco más lento y se mueve un poco más cerca y…  

(Está enamorado de Yuuri, ¿cierto?)

Baja la vista hacia él y ve que el hombre más joven le sonríe. Victor le devuelve la sonrisa. Una sonrisa estúpidamente grande. Estúpida y ridícula y probablemente enamorada. ¿Cuándo fue que todo esto sucedió?

—Yo también —le dice Victor, porque es verdad, y porque realmente nunca más quiere volver a estar separado de Yuuri—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? Sé que comimos no hace mucho, pero…

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —Todavía sigo hambriento.

—Yo también —vuelve a decir Victor—. Vamos a buscar un buen lugar.

Sus brazos todavía se rozan uno contra otro.

En algún punto, sus dedos se tocan. Yuuri no aleja su mano, entonces Victor entrelaza sus dedos. Se siente como si fuera la cosa más natural de hacer.

Ellos no hablan al respecto. Victor no puede respirar. No recuerda como volver a funcionar. Olvida que están en busca de un lugar para comer.

(Porque Katsuki Yuuri está sosteniendo su mano. Y sus dedos son cálidos y Victor quiere que esto nunca termine, está dispuesto a ir a cenar cincuenta veces más si eso significa que esta noche nunca acabara. Yuuri está sosteniendo su mano. Victor no estaba mentalmente preparado para este momento. No está seguro de que hacer, o de que decir.)

(Yuuri está sosteniendo su mano.)

Hay un lugar al final de la cuadra con una gran multitud afuera. Una larga fila de personas con una estereotípica cuerda roja de terciopelo. —Vamos allí —sugiere Victor.

—Um ¿ves esa fila? —le recuerda Yuuri, riendo—. Quiero decir, estoy dispuesto a esperar si tú lo estás, pero probablemente podremos encontrar algún otro lugar que no tenga fila.

—Si hay una fila, eso significa que la comida es buena. Además. Nosotros no tendremos que esperar.

Yuuri frunce el ceño. —¿A qué te refieres?

Se acercan al restaurante, la fila es ridículamente larga. No es un lugar muy extravagante, para su sorpresa, pero tiene lindo manteles blancos y un hermoso interior. Las luces son tenues y los camareros y camareras están corriendo en cada dirección. Victor entra por las puertas y se aproxima hacia la anfitriona, quien les sonríe radiante a los dos, aunque con un poco de pena. Se da cuenta con fastidio de que, en algún punto, Yuuri le había soltado la mano. Probablemente para que puedan entrar por las puertas del restaurante.  

—Hola, ¿tienen reservación? —pregunta la anfitriona.

Victor niega con la cabeza. —No, pero nos gustaría una mesa para dos, por favor.

—Lo lamento, necesitaran una reservación, o deberán esperar en fila.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —Está bien. No hay problema, podemos ir a otro sitio. Vámonos, Victor.  

Entonces la mujer se congela. —¿Lo acaba de llamar Victor? ¿Usted es…?

Victor sonríe. —Sí, soy yo.

Yuuri los mira a ambos, con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Oh, claro que pueden tener una mesa, señor —se apresura a decir la mujer, tomando algunas cartas del menú—. Hay una mesa que está siendo desocupada justo ahora, síganme por favor.

Victor ve que las facciones de Yuuri se iluminan con asombro mientras siguen a la anfitriona hacia la mesa. Victor levanta su mano y se quita la gorra, dejándolo sobre el asiento al lado de él. Incluso consiguieron una mesa con cabina, nota orgulloso.

La anfitriona les entrega la carta del menú y se aleja apresurada, sumergiéndose en una emocionada conversación con el camarero más cercano.

—No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar —dice Yuuri—. La gente de afuera probablemente nos odie.

—¿Así? —responde Victor, mirando alrededor del lugar. Es un lugar muy bonito. Examina la comida que está sobre la mesa más próxima, y luce impresionante. Él quería llevar a Yuuri a un lugar bonito, y este parece estar bien.

Yuuri suspira, reclinándose sobre los asientos. —Victor, me siento mal.

—¡No lo hagas! Ellos sólo tendrán que esperar, como, unos dos minutos más. Además, yo ni siquiera dije nada. No es mi culpa ser despampanantemente atractivo.

Se ríe. Otro éxito, Victor piensa. —Supongo que tienes razón.

Se miran fijamente el uno al otro. 

Yuuri busca que decir. —¡No es que seas despampanantemente atractivo! Bueno, no es que _no_ lo seas. Es sólo… no sé… lo que quiero decir es que tienes razón de que no es tu culpa. Ya que no dijiste nada a la anfitriona.

—Oh, así que _no_ soy atractivo —dice Victor arrastrando las palabras, tratando de que su voz suene lo más consternada posible.

Yuuri lo mira boquiabierto. —Yo no dije eso. No es eso lo que quise decir. Tú eres… es decir… yo no…

—Está bien, Yuuri. No tienes que decirlo. Sé que piensas que soy espantoso. Está bien.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Apuesto que también piensas que soy una persona horrible.

— _Victor_ —Yuuri gime, horrorizado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me detendré —promete Victor.

—Gracias.

 

* * *

 

 

La camarera viene a tomar las órdenes de sus bebidas, luciendo nerviosa. —Amo sus películas, por cierto —dice sin pensar antes de irse.

Victor enarca una ceja, volteándose hacia Yuuri.

—Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse —dice Yuuri, tranquilamente.

—Sucede con frecuencia.

Yuuri ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Eres tan…

Surreal. Atractivo. Divertido. Bondadoso. Atractivo. Oh, uno de esos adjetivos habían sido pensados dos veces, ¿no? Yuuri retrocede. Él simplemente era… todo. Todo a la vez. Tan complejo, tan intricado. Había tantos lados del Victor Nikiforov que normalmente se veía en pantallas.

Victor se inclina hacia delante, encontrando los ojos de Yuuri. Brillan con diversión. —¿Soy tan qué? —interroga.

—No sé. No eres lo que esperaba.

—¿Y qué era lo que esperabas? —pregunta Victor.

El teléfono de Yuuri se ilumina y él se inclina para mirarlo. —Oh, es Phichit.

—¿Y qué dice?

**¿Estás en tu cita con Victor?**

Yuuri traga grueso, alzando la vista hacia Victor. —Nada, sólo me pregunta que estoy haciendo —toma el teléfono y responde. **Sí, estamos cenando.** Presiona enviar, luego se corrige. **Es decir, no es una cita, pero estamos cenando.**

 **Te atrapé.** Responde Phichit. **Cuídense. Usen condones.**

Yuuri contempla su teléfono con incredulidad. ¿En verdad Phichit acaba de…?

—Perdón —se disculpa Yuuri con Victor de repente, metiendo su teléfono en lo más profundo de su bolsillo donde espera nunca ser visto por el hombre sentado al otro lado.   

—No te disculpes —responde Victor, dando sorbos de agua—. ¿Hace cuánto que tú y Phichit se conocen?

—Lo conocí cuando me mude a Detroit —responde—. La verdad es que no conocía a nadie, pero comenzamos siendo compañeros de habitación.

Victor parece interesado, sus cejas se juntan. —Y ¿Por qué te mudaste en primer lugar?

—Pensé que sería bueno estar con otros patinadores competitivos —explica Yuuri—. No había muchos conmigo en Japón. Además, logre que me entrenara Celestino en Detroit, lo cual es bueno, él es un buen entrenador.

—¿Viajas mucho debido al patinaje?

Yuuri recuerda que Victor todavía no sabe mucho de aquel deporte. —Sí, por las diferentes competiciones y demás. El último Grand Prix fue en Barcelona.

—¿Y quedaste segundo?

Es un asunto delicado. Asiente con pesar.

—Eso es impresionante —Victor nota—. Así que estoy cenando con el segundo mejor patinador artístico del mundo.

—Si Yakov hubiera contratado a JJ, podrías estar cenando con el mejor patinador artístico del mundo —señala Yuuri.

—Ah, ah, no me dejaste terminar. Estoy cenando con el segundo mejor patinador artístico del mundo y una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido. JJ no tiene eso que tú tienes.

Yuuri siente sus mejillas arder, se mueve en su asiento. —En realidad no soy tan interesante.

—Discrepo.

—Tú eres interesante —le dice Yuuri, porque es verdad, porque hay tantas cosas de Victor que no conoce y él quiere conocerlas todas, quiere conocer cada matiz de su personalidad, de su vida.

Victor se encoge de hombros. —No particularmente. No soy un galardonado patinador artístico.

—No, sólo eres un galardonado actor de películas. Cuyas películas generan montones de dinero en las taquillas. Una cantidad absurda de dinero.

—Touché. Pero tú tienes medallas de oro. 

—Pero tú también tienes medallas de oro.

Victor se reclina en su asiento —Parece que estamos empatados, entonces. 

La camarera regresa y toma sus órdenes.

Yuuri insiste en pagar, pero Victor no lo permite. Ni siquiera toma la idea en consideración. Cuando abandonan el restaurante, todavía hay fila, y las personas los están mirando. Algunos miran a Victor con incredulidad, y otros simplemente lucen como si quisieran matarlos por colarse en la fila en primer lugar.

Victor vuelve a colocarse la gorra, y Yuuri se pone de puntillas para ayudarlo a arreglar su cabello. Victor lo observa mientras él se enfoca en su tarea, mordiéndose su labio inferior y acomodando sus flequillos bajo su gorra hasta que quedan perfectos. —Deberías ser el que me acomode el cabello en el set —bromea Victor.

Yuuri se ríe, con su trabajo perfectamente realizado, se echa hacia atrás para admirarlo. —Eso sería terrible. Apuesto que tienes un equipo entero para eso.

—Más que Mila.

—¿De verdad? —intenta imaginarse a Victor sentado en una silla, rodeado de todo el staff trabajando en su cabello, en su maquillaje, todo para que pueda ser filmado besando a Mila en el medio del campo o algo. Es un poco ridículo pensar en eso.

Victor asiente. —Aunque Yurio es el peor de todos. Él _aborrece_ el maquillaje. Recuerdo que en una ocasión, querían ponerle delineador para una escena, ya que la iluminación estaba extraña, y… pues, sólo puedo decir que pensé que el lugar iba a explotar.

—Wow.

—Sí.

Regresan al auto y Yuuri se permanece de pie fuera de la puerta del copiloto por un largo rato, prolongando el momento incómodamente. Quiere hacer básicamente cualquier cosa que regresar a esa solitaria habitación de hotel. El lugar es bonito, por supuesto, pero allí no hay mucho por hacer. Y además, todo lo que realmente quiere hacer es pasar más tiempo con Victor.

Pero ya es tarde, y Victor probablemente quiere ir a casa, y Yuuri no quiere tentar más su suerte.

—Gracias por mostrarme los alrededores —le dice Yuuri, rompiendo el silencio. El tráfico no es tan malo esta noche, la carretera está despejada, y Yuuri está contento con mirar las bellas luces que rodean la ciudad.

—No hay problema. Espero que le hayas cogido gusto a la cultura californiana.

—Creo que lo hice. Es muy diferente a la de Detroit, y a la de Hasetsu.

—¿Hasetsu? —inquiere Victor.

Yuuri inclina la cabeza contra la ventana. —El lugar donde vivía en Japón. Es un pueblo algo pequeño.

—Me gustaría conocerlo, un día.

Yuuri se gira, mirándolo fijo. —¿Sí? —intenta imaginarse a Victor viajando con él a Japón, lo imagina probando las aguas termales y comiendo más Katsudon y visitando el Ice Castle, se los imagina a los dos patinando juntos. Es casi demasiado para sobrellevar, incluso si se trata de una fantasía. Pero lo más seguro es que Victor sólo hable por hablar.

—Sí —confirma Victor—. Apuesto que es hermoso.

—Es lindo, supongo. Pero como dije, es pequeño. No hay mucho por hacer allá.

Victor le echa un vistazo, y Yuuri se encuentra con sus ojos. —Si tú vienes de allá, entonces estoy seguro de que es encantador.

Yuuri ama los ojos de Victor. Son azules, azul claro. Siempre se preguntó, cuando veía sus películas y entrevistas, si era la iluminación del lugar lo que los hacían lucir tan increíbles. Pero ahora, sentado en el sombrío vehículo con el cielo nocturno cerniéndose sobre ellos, sus ojos brillan más que las farolas, brillan más que las estrellas. 

Y su cabello es hermoso como siempre, sobresaliendo de debajo de la gorra que todavía está usando. Con sus indomables mechones cayendo frente a sus ojos a pesar del duro trabajo de Yuuri para mantenerlos ocultos. Yuuri nota que Victor todavía lo está mirando, y él intenta procesar las palabras del actor, intenta procesar lo que actualmente está pasando.

(Pero en lugar de eso él procesa la carretera.)

—¡Victor! ¡Luz roja!

La cabeza de Victor gira bruscamente y pisa en seco los frenos, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para la luz. Yuuri presiona una mano contra su corazón, respirando hondo. El rostro de Victor está enrojecido, con una expresión de disculpas. —Perdón por eso.

Yuuri se ríe, no puede evitarlo. —Está bien.

—Imagina los titulares. Victor Nikiforov muerto por mirar al patinador japonés Katsuki Yuuri en lugar de la carretera.

—Vaya manera de morir —Yuuri musita, con su ritmo cardiaco finalmente comenzando a disminuir.

Victor suspira cuando finalmente se detienen a las puertas del hotel, recorriendo con una mano su cabello. —Bueno, esto es todo.

—¿Nos vemos mañana en la pista?

—Sí.

Yuuri no abandona el auto.

Victor no se mueve.

—Creo… creo que mejor me voy.

Victor parpadea. —Cierto. Y yo debería… es decir, mi perro está solo en casa.

—Deberías ir y alimentarlo. O sacarlo a pasear.

—Cierto.

Yuuri desea saber que decir. Abre la puerta del auto y sale, lamiéndose los labios. Un auto les toca bocina, esperando a que Victor se quite del pequeño paso del hotel. Victor salta, sobresaltado, y Yuuri ríe, cierra la puerta y se despide con la mano mientras el auto se aleja.

Mañana tiene sesión de entrenamiento con Victor, Mila, y Yurio. Pero esta noche simplemente contempla el techo y sonríe, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Porque él había sostenido la mano de Victor Nikiforov. Y había cenado con Victor Nikiforov. Y casi hace que Victor Nikiforov muera.

(Bueno, esa última parte no era exactamente una cosa _buena_. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué lo hacía sonreír tanto?)   

 

* * *

 

Tiene veintitrés mensajes de Phichit cuando despierta.

**Llámame.**

**Yuuri, llámame.**

**Yuuri, tienes que llamarme.**

**Oh por Dios.**

Yuuri frunce el ceño e inmediatamente marca el número de su amigo. ¿Phichit está bien? ¿Había sucedido algo? Escucha el timbre de llamada. Sólo suena una vez, entonces escucha una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Yuuri! ¡He estado tratando de contactarte por años!

—¿Está todo bien?

—No... ¡Sí! ¡No lo sé! ¡Mira las noticias!

Yuuri lentamente busca sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche y se los coloca, buscando la aplicación de noticias en su teléfono. —¿Qué es? No veo nada.

—Sigue buscando. Lo encontrarás.

—Oh.

_Victor Nikiforov visto tomado de la mano con el patinador artístico japonés Katsuki Yuuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> 
> 
> *LAX: Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Angeles. Conocido como LAX por los mismos californianos.↑  
> 
> 
> *Sunset Boulevard: Es una calle ubicada en el condado de Los Angeles, California. Esta calle es un icono de la cultura de las celebridades de Hollywood, la frase ‘Sunset Boulevard’ es una taquigrafía duradera para el glamour asociado con Hollywood.↑  
> 
> 
> *Little Tokyo: Uno de los más emblemáticos barrios de la ciudad de Los Angeles. Con muchas tiendas y restaurantes orientales, un vivo reflejo de la cultura japonesa.↑  
> 
> 
> *Vans: Zapatillas deportivas de marca.↑  
>  *Sueños, misterios y secretos: En su nombre original ‘Mulholland Drive’ es una película estadounidense del género del neo-noir (cine negro). Cuenta la historia de una aspirante a actriz llamada Betty Elms, recién llegada a Los Angeles.↑  
> 
> 
> *Rancho de la Brea: (La Brea Tar Pits) Una famosa agrupación de pozos de alquitrán, localizados en el Parque Hancock, en el corazón de Los Angeles, California. Durante 40,000 años, los pozos han emitido una gran cantidad de asfalto espero y pegajoso, atrapando muchas especímenes de plantas y animales prehistóricos. ↑  
> 
> 
> _Gracias por leer y por sus kudos y demás! Nos vemos en dos semanas para la próxima actualización! Besos! Lilaluux off!_


	3. Repercusiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor y Yuuri lidian con el hecho de que fotografías de ambos han inundado las noticias, y Yuuri comienza a coreografiar la rutina de pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Portada**   
> 
> 
>   
>  [ ](<a%20href=)   
> 

Victor no puede dormir la noche del domingo.

Desconecta su teléfono, pero eso no ayuda.

Todo en lo que puede pensar es en los eventos de esa tarde, la sensación de las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas, la mirada en sus ojos mientras miraba por la ventana del auto. Había cierto encanto en experimentar la belleza de Los Angeles a través de los ojos de alguien más —Victor había crecido hastiado de todo eso. Pero ahora que él tenía a Yuuri para explorar todo aquello desde una luz completamente nueva, se sentía como si Victor se acabara de mudar a L.A. por segunda vez. Aquello le proporciona un sentimiento de calidez mientras se mete más debajo de las mantas y estrecha a Makkachin contra su pecho.

Mañana tiene una sesión de patinaje con Yuuri. Solo. Aunque desea que fuera ya mismo. Porque a pesar de que patinar es agotador, él patinaría por el resto de su vida si eso significa pasar más tiempo con Yuuri. Destrozaría uno de sus propios Oscars con tal de pasar más tiempo con Yuuri.

Al final, de alguna manera, cae dormido. 

* * *

 

En la mañana, se viste con un pantalón negro y remera gris. Se acomoda el cabello varias veces hasta asegurarse que queda perfecto. Examina su apariencia en el espejo antes de salir del baño. (Sólo para estar seguro.)

Tiene casi diez mensajes de Yakov en su teléfono. No los responde, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de leerlos por encima. Ciertamente pueden esperar hasta que haya patinado con Yuuri. Así que se prepara algo de café y se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, lee el periódico de ayer y ojea por encima los artículos, sin hondar en ninguna historia.

Luego parte hacia la pista.

(En el momento en que llega, algo malo sucede.)

(Algo muy malo.)

Yuuri está allí. Pero no está patinando como normalmente lo estaría cuando Victor apareciera. En su lugar sólo está de pie dentro de la entrada, mirando hacia las puertas como si hubiera estado esperando por él. Y está pálido. Más pálido de lo usual. _Abatido._

—¿Está todo bien?

Yuuri parpadea. —¿Qué?

—Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Él se muerde su labio. Fuerte. —¿Tú no… no has…?

Victor deposita su bolso deportivo en el suelo y se aproxima a él, posando una mano en su hombro. —Yuuri, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enfermo? —presiona su otra mano contra la frente de Yuuri. Está fría—. Te sientes frio. ¿Es por la pista, o…?

—¿No has revisado tu teléfono?

—¿Qué? Debí haberlo… oh, bueno, supongo que no desde ayer. ¿Me mandaste un mensaje? —Victor lo mira fijamente, la comprensión extendiéndose por sus facciones—. Oh, lo hiciste, ¿cierto? Lo siento mucho, no pensé que…

Victor saca su teléfono y se mueve hacia la casilla de mensajes. No hay mensajes de Yuuri. Levanta la vista hacia el patinador, confundido.

Yuuri todavía lo mira fijo, luciendo más horrorizado ahora, con su postura rígida. —¿No hay otros mensajes?

—Pues, Yakov escribió algo, permíteme… _oh_.

—Sí.

Victor contempla los encabezados que Yakov le había enviado. _Victor Nikiforov visto tomado de la mano con el patinador artístico japonés Katsuki Yuuri._ Hay una foto de ambos caminando juntos por Sunset Boulevard, Yuuri señalando con sus manos unidas hacia un letrero a la distancia mientras los ojos de Victor están enfocados por completo en el hombre que tiene a su lado.

Cierto.

En retrospectiva, quizás no había sido la mejor idea agarrarse de las manos con Yuuri usando únicamente una gorra en medio de Los Angeles. Pero por otro lado, cree que es una de las mejores decisiones que ha tomado en su vida.

(Es curioso como ambas cuestiones se unen entre sí, ¿no?)

—¿Estás molesto? —pregunta Yuuri en voz baja, y luce diferente, hombros fruncidos como si estuviera intentando parecer lo más pequeño posible. Está retorciendo sus dedos, sus dientes todavía están mordisqueando su labio inferior, el movimiento es constantemente incesante.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —Porque… porque estamos en las noticias. Ese soy yo en las noticias, contigo. En todas las noticas, de hecho. Phichit lo vio esta mañana.

—¿Y?

—Y yo… nosotros… a ti… ¿a ti no te importa?

Victor no comprende lo que Yuuri está pensando. Sus ojos están ampliamente abiertos, buscando los de Victor con una especie de desesperación la cual Victor quiere erradicar. —¿A ti te importa?

—Es decir, no —dice Yuuri con honestidad—. Eso la verdad no es muy importante para mí, pero el hecho es que aquí yo no soy la celebridad.

—Aunque eso hace que sea más importante para ti. Significa que la prensa te prestará más atención a ti. Ellos ya me han prestaron demasiada atención a mí.

—Me da igual.

Victor sonríe, estrecha los hombros de Yuuri. —Entonces a mí también me da igual. Además, sólo nos estábamos agarrando de las manos.

—¡Exacto! —Yuuri agrega rápidamente—. Sólo fue un agarre de manos.

—No es como si nosotros fuéramos… sí. No es la gran cosa.

—Por supuesto.

—Cierto.

Hay un incómodo silencio.

Victor ríe, primero, entonces Yuuri también ríe, e inclina su cabeza, sus mejillas matizadas con rubor. —Estaba preocupado de que estuvieras disgustado. Pensé que tal vez tu imagen estaría arruinada o algo.

—Oh, definitivamente. Has manchado por completo mi oh-tan-bien-elaborada-imagen, Yuuri. ¿Qué haré? ¿Alguna vez mi reputación se recuperará?

—Cállate —bromea Yuuri en voz baja mientras le da un codazo a Victor en el hombro, luciendo más feliz ahora, aliviado.

Victor se sienta y empieza a desatarse sus zapatillas.

—Oh, Sara compró patines a tu medida —dice el patinador, sacando el par de su bolso. Le tiende los nuevos zapatos a Victor, quien los acepta con cuidado, admirándolos.

—Las cuchillas son de oro —señala, recorriendo los bordes con su pulgar.

—Yakov dice que serán los que usarás en la película, así que cree que deberías practicar con ellos. Sara también consiguió algunos para todos los demás.

Las cuchillas doradas contrastan contra el material negro. Victor se prueba los patines, y le calzan perfecto. Se los ata, pero Yuuri sacude la cabeza, arrodillándose frente a él. —Querrás atártelos más fuerte, especialmente porque son nuevos para ti —explica Yuuri, rehaciendo el nudo. Victor aleja sus manos y deja que el hombre más joven haga el trabajo—. ¿Demasiado apretado?

—No, están bien —responde Victor, tragando grueso. Hay algo en tener a Yuuri tan cerca de él… algo en estar solo con él en la pista por primera vez…

—¿Deberíamos empezar?

—Mmm.

Yuuri le ayuda empezando con unos cuantos saltos básicos, pero principalmente ellos trabajan en perfeccionar –o pulir, al menos— lo más básico. La postura. El movimiento de los brazos. Victor había comenzado haciendo saltos toscos, pero era tiempo de hacer que se vean más agraciados. Cada vez que Yuuri reajusta sus movimientos, Victor contiene un poco la respiración, lo que es ridículo, en verdad, porque Yuuri sólo está intentando ayudarlo, pero…

—Quizás tú deberías interpretar mi papel en la película —musita Victor cuando la sesión se acaba, quitándose sus patines nuevos. Se había adaptado bien a ellos—. Nos ahorraría un montón de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Yuuri se ríe. —Pero nadie la vería.

—Yo la vería.

—Y verías un…

El teléfono de Victor suena. Lo contesta, apoyándose contra los casilleros detrás de él. Yuuri se sienta a su lado para quitarse sus propios patines. —¿Hola?

—Victor, ¿has visto las noticias? —pregunta Yurio, y él suena…

¿Preocupado?

(Imposible.)

—Sí, Yuuri me lo mostró —responde Victor, entonces mira a Yuuri y le guiña un ojo. Él chico inmediatamente se ruboriza. Éxito.

Yurio se escucha conmocionado. —¿Y tú… ustedes dos no harán nada al respecto?

—¿Y qué haríamos? ¿Volver en el tiempo? Estuve en una película así, una vez, pero eso era mera ciencia ficción.  

—No lo sé. Pero ahora todo el mundo piensa que ustedes están saliendo. ¿Eso es verdad?

Se descubre a sí mismo mirando a Yuuri, quien está mirando su propio teléfono, entretenido con algo en Instagram. —Nosotros… no. Eso es únicamente… platónico —el patinador levanta la mirada ante eso, pero al instante vuelve a apartar los ojos. Victor desea poder leer su mente.

Porque odia tener que usar la palabra con ‘p’. Pero, en serio, ¿había sido algo más?

(Él sabe que _quiere_ que sea algo más. Pero no por eso va a saltar a la conclusión de que también Yuuri quiere que sea algo más.)

—Platónico —repite Yurio.

—Sí.

_—¿Platónico?_

—Mhmm.

Yurio gruñe al teléfono. —Eres imposible. Bueno, si a ti no te importa, y si a Katsuki no le importa, entonces da lo mismo supongo. Aunque Yakov quiere hablar contigo. Se rindió en intentar contactarte y en cambio me contactó a mí.

—Todavía no he leído sus mensajes, pero son muchos —nota Victor con un suspiro—. Adiós Yurio.

—Adiós. Buena suerte.

(¿Yurio le había deseado buena suerte? Decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto.)

—Gracias.

Entonces abre los mensajes de Yakov y hace una mueca ante el extensivo uso de mayúsculas. —Probablemente debería llamar a Yakov antes de que él me encuentre y asesine —le dice a Yuuri.

Yuuri asiente en silencio. Todavía mirando su teléfono.

—Escucha, Yakov, sé que probablemente estés molesto…

—Victor, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

Su voz suena tan fuerte que Victor es consciente de que Yuuri puede oírlo a través del teléfono, así que se pone de pie y se aleja, presionando el aparato bien cerca de su oreja. —Escucha, asumí que estarías molesto, pero…

—No estoy molesto.

Victor se detiene. —¿Qué?

—Eres un genio.

—Yo… tú estás… ¿Qué?

Yakov ríe. Una risa cordial, grave. —Todo el mundo me está preguntando por qué uno de mis actores está saliendo con un patinador artístico de fama mundial. La anticipación por esta película será gigantesca. Ya puedo ver los resultados de venta en las taquillas. Por ahora, quiero que evadas cualquier pregunta. Mantén la relación en un misterio.

Victor jadea. —Tú… ¿no estás molesto conmigo?

—Estaba molesto al principio. Eres un idiota por andar agarrado de la mano con él en público y sólo usando una gorra. Pero después vi los titulares, las noticias, los comentarios. Todos están con los nervios de punta, quieren saber lo que va a suceder, quieren saber lo que Victor Nikiforov está haciendo.

—Oh. Bien. ¿Entonces tú quieres que pase más tiempo con Yuuri, o…?

—No. En lo absoluto. Quiero que mantengas un perfil bajo. Mantén todo esto en un misterio, haz a los periodistas trabajar. ¿Captas?

—Sí, captado.

Yakov cuelga sin decir adiós. Victor suspira y mete el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo, recorriendo su cabello con una mano. —¿Victor? —pregunta una voz en su detrás.

Gira sobre sus talones. Yuuri volvía a tener esa mirada de antes –asustada, retraída. Victor se acerca y se sienta a su lado. —Yakov no está molesto.

—Oh.

—Él piensa que esto hará crecer la anticipación por la película. Me llamó genio. Estoy sorprendido de que no me degollara.

Yuuri ríe ante eso. Alza las piernas sobre el banco para así estar sentado con las piernas cruzadas. —Todavía no puedo creer que estemos juntos en los tabloides. Es muy raro.

—Lo es, ¿no? —concuerda Victor, porque no puede decir que alguna vez haya terminado en la prensa sensacionalista junto con alguien que lo haya ayudado a prepararse para el rol de una película. (No es que Yuuri sea sólo otro de una larga fila de colaboradores. Él es todo menos eso, la verdad.) —. De cualquier forma, Yakov me acaba de decir que me mantenga lejos del ojo público. Perfil bajo. ¿Tú harás lo mismo?

Yuuri asiente. —Seguro.

Victor se pone de pie y toma su bolso deportivo, ve como Yuuri se echa su mochila al hombro. Ambos dejan la pista y se meten al auto de Victor, y Victor mira muchas veces alrededor del parqueadero. Parece como si hubiera más autos de lo usual, lo cual es extraño considerando que normalmente sólo están ellos y Yuuko. Ignora este hecho y vuelca su atención a Yuuri. —¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún lado?

—¿No acabas de decir hace como diez segundo que Yakov quiere que te mantengas fuera del ojo público?

—¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres muy inteligente, Yuuri?

Yuuri ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza. —¿Podríamos… ordenar pizza? ¿O algo más? Y yo podría recibirla.

—¿El hotel o mi casa?

—Cualquiera de los dos —responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso si… si quieres.

—Creo que es mejor en el hotel, mi casa es un desastre —admite Victor.

Llegan al hotel, manteniendo una pequeña conversación en el trayecto. Está casi desierto fuera del edificio, pero Victor de cualquier forma se sube la capucha de la chaqueta blanca que encontró en el carro, afortunadamente le cubre el cabello y gran parte de su rostro, aunque luce un poco sospechoso. Yuuri lo guía hasta adentro, sonriéndole a la gruñona recepcionista.

—Nunca la he visto sonreír —le susurra a Victor cuando se aproximan al elevador.

—¿Nunca?

—Ni una vez.

Victor sonríe, quitándose la capucha cuando están solos. —Te apuesto a que yo podría hacerla sonreír.

—Ni hablar —objeta Yuuri—. ¿Cómo se supone que lo harás si ni siquiera puedes mostrar tu rostro en el lobby?

—Lo haré cuando no haya nadie alrededor —promete.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Victor se balancea sobre sus talones. —¿Diez dólares?

—Hecho.

* * *

 

Hay algo raro en ver a Victor en la habitación de hotel de Yuuri.

Se había acostumbrado a que el lugar fuera solitario y aburrido, aunque fuera hermoso y lujoso. Pero ahora había alguien recostado en el sofá, cambiando los canales de la televisión tan rápido que Yuuri no está seguro de saber lo que está viendo. Yuuri ordena la pizza –usando la tarjeta de crédito de Victor, ante su insistencia— y se sienta en la silla frente al televisor.

—Ven aquí, puedo hacerte espacio —ofrece Victor, moviendo sus piernas para hacer espacio en el sofá.

Yuuri sonríe y se sienta a su lado, mirando la pantalla. Se muestra estática, puesta en un canal al final de la lista. —¿La televisión hizo algo para ofenderte?

—No hay nada bueno —se queja Victor.

—Que dilema —nota Yuuri con diversión, viendo como ahora Victor retrocede los canales.

Entonces, decide apagar la televisión y dejar el control remoto sobre la mesita de café, volteándose hacia Yuuri e inclinándose sobre el brazo del sofá. —Supongo que mejor hablamos.

Yuuri copia su pose, sus pies están a centímetros de tocarse. —¿Sobre qué?

—No sé. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—El azul —responde Yuuri—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Vistes mucho de azul —musita Victor—. Yo no tengo uno en especial. Creo que diferentes tonos de cada color.

Yuuri le sonríe. —¿Animal favorito?

—Los perros.

—Igual yo.

—¿Tú tienes perros? —pregunta Victor.

Eso es un asunto delicado. Trata de no demostrarlo. —Um, lo tuve. Murió.

Al instante Victor luce apenado, sus cejas se fruncen con preocupación. —Oh, Yuuri, lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo —aunque la verdad, el dolor todavía sigue fresco. Se aclara la garganta, intentando cambiar de tema.

(Para no mencionar el hecho de que nombró a su perro, Vicchan, por Victor. Pero es que era un buen nombre, ¿así que quién podría culparlo?)

El timbre de la puerta suena, y Victor se levanta para abrir la puerta, pero Yuuri lo retiene con una mano sobre su brazo. Victor entiende después de un momento y asiente, reclinándose hacia atrás. Yuuri puede sentir la mirada del otro hombre sobre él mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Él le entrega su propina al repartidor de las pizzas y después deja la comida sobre la encimera de la cocina. Victor está a su lado en un instante, mirando fijamente la comida. —¿Tienes platos?

Yuuri agarra dos platos para ambos y toma una rebanada de la pizza de queso –Victor escoge la de pepperoni. —Creo que dos pizzas es demasiado para los dos.

—¡Una para cada uno! —Victor dice—. Es la cantidad perfecta. Si no quieres que sobre nada, mañana podemos llevarle un poco a Yurio. A él le encanta el pepperoni.

Después Victor toma su plato y camina alrededor de la suite, explorándola. —Este lugar es bonito.

—¿No has estado aquí antes? Ya sabes, cuando dejaste la tarjeta.

Niega con la cabeza. —No, se la di a Sara —dice caminando hacia el dormitorio y mirando alrededor, apreciándolo—. Me gusta la vista. 

Hay una larga ventana en la pared más lejana y Yuuri mira a través de ella, asintiendo. —Sí, Sara en verdad se superó a sí misma con esta suite. Es preciosa.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —pregunta Victor, señalando hacia el escritorio. Se sienta en la silla y examina la pila de papeles—. Oh, el guion. Y las rutinas. ¿Ya has leído todo el guion?

—La mayor parte, sí.

(Victor parece que está a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces empuja el guion a un lado. Yuuri piensa en la expresión del rostro de Victor por un instante, sin estar seguro de que significa.)

—Oh, mi nombre —dice en vez de eso, abriendo uno de los blocs que contiene las rutinas—. Ni siquiera he visto estas. Yakov está escondiéndome cosas.

Yuuri le da otro mordisco a su pizza –es mejor que cualquier pizza de Detroit— y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, dándole la cara a Victor.

Victor deja el bloc en el escritorio y toma otro. —Este es bien grueso. Oh, la rutina de pareja. Interesante —comienza a hojear cada página, examinando los detalles de la música, de la coreografía y de los trajes—. Tengo que alzarla. Hmm.

Yuuri sonríe. —Así es como normalmente funcionan las rutinas de parejas.

—Oh, ¿Es así? Supongo que tiene sentido. Bueno, ya he llevado a Mila alzada antes en otras películas, pero ¿sobre hielo? Eso será más difícil.

—Lo resolveremos. Yo les ayudaré.

Victor se gira en la silla para encararlo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, su porción de pizza olvidada en el escritorio. —Podría practicar levantándote a ti.

—Sólo si llevo encima todos los protectores que tú usualmente usas. Más, de hecho. Y un casco. Del tipo que utilizan los corredores de Nascar.

El actor hace un mohín y agarra su plato, dándole un mordisco a su pizza.

El silencio se posa entre ellos cuando Victor vuelve a girarse para continuar leyendo las rutinas. Yuuri cambia de posición en la cama, con su plato ahora vacío. —¿Por qué siempre haces películas de romances?

Victor no se voltea. Suena desanimado. —No hay muchas opciones.

—¿Y a ti no te gustan?

—Me gustan —responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero me gustaría un poco más de variedad. Todas son iguales. Un hombre que conoce a una mujer, que al principio tienen problemas, pero después terminan enamorados. Con algunas variaciones. Esta película es lo mismo, el hombre que conoce a la mujer sólo que sucede sobre hielo.

—Dijiste que querías que fuera más —le recuerda Yuuri, pensando en aquella vez en el motel, con Phichit cerca mientras Victor se inclinaba más cerca…

 _Tú eres justo lo que necesitamos_.

Recuerda el pulgar de Victor tocando sus labios, Yuuri alarga su mano y se toca el labio inferior, tratando de rememorar la sensación. En el momento en que Victor se vuelve a girar, él aleja su mano de su boca. —Sí, es verdad. Y creo que esta _puede_ ser más. Si la película refleja más las rutinas que romance, sería más interesante, en mi opinión. Pero, claro, la película no vendería nada sin romance de por medio.

—Se puede vender una película sin romance —le señala Yuuri—. Las personas irían a verte haciendo cualquier cosa. Podrías estar leyendo hasta una guía telefónica y no importaría.

Victor ríe. —Yakov no estaría de acuerdo. El romance vende. _Stay Close to Me_ fue la película más románticamente cursi en la que jamás he estado, y también la más exitosa de todas.

Esa era la película favorita de Yuuri. Y también una de las diez películas más taquilleras de todos los tiempos.

(Se siente un poco ofendido por eso.)

—No creo que sea cursi —protesta Yuuri, mirando a sus manos sobre su regazo—. Recuerdo haberla visto.

—Era buena, supongo —masculla Victor—. ¿Qué fue lo que te gustó de esa película?

La película había sido impecable, cautivante desde la primera línea hasta el final de los créditos. La actuación fue increíble, la de Victor, la de Mila, y la de los demás coprotagonistas, y la cinematografía había sido asombrosa. Había que reconocer que, sí, ciertas líneas eran ligeramente estereotípicas, pero cuando Victor las expresó, se sintieron reales, apasionadas. La escena más famosa fue el beso en una oscura oficina, con la silueta de Nueva York detrás, ver aquello todavía le hacía sentir cosquilleos.    

Yuuri podría escribir un ensayo de diez páginas sobre cuán buena era esa película. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, se pone de pie y camina hacia la cocina para tomar otra porción de pizza. —No sé. Tenía una trama interesante.

—¿Y el protagonista era atractivo?

Se alegra de no estar en la misma habitación que Victor cuando escucha esa pregunta, porque siente su sonrisa crecer y sus mejillas ruborizarse. Yuuri coloca otra porción de pizza en su plato y se inclina sobre la encimera de la cocina, elevando la voz para que Victor pudiera oírlo desde la otra habitación. —Él estaba bien. Era un tipo de esos. Nunca había escuchado de él.

—Hmm. Él podría ofenderse si te escuchara decir eso.

—Pues menos mal que no.

—Menos mal —concuerda Victor.

Yuuri vuelve a entrar al dormitorio y se apoya contra el vano de la puerta, viendo a Victor recostarse sobre la silla del escritorio, mirándolo. —¿Quieres ver algo? —sugiere el patinador.

—No hay nada bueno en la televisión —le recuerda Victor.

—El hotel tiene películas a la carta. ¿Las  revisaste?

Victor se pone de pie y sigue a Yuuri de vuelta al sofá. Yuuri toma el control remoto esta vez, seleccionando la lista de películas disponibles para mirar. Algunas cuestan dinero, otras son gratis. —Oh, mira lo que tenemos aquí —le provoca Yuuri. Da un click en _The Lilac Fairy_ , la cual tiene el rostro de Victor en la portada. Victor suelta un gruñido.

—Nope. Esa no.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta ver tus propias películas? Creí que te encantaría.

Victor rueda los ojos –aunque sonríe un poco, Yuuri puede verlo. —No soy _así_ de ególatra. Me duele que lo pienses, Yuuri. ¿Por qué no mejor entramos a YouTube y miramos unas de tus rutinas?

—Ni hablar —continúa buscando y encuentra unas cuantas películas más de Victor, bromea sobre las portadas, haciendo que Victor oculte su rostro en la almohada con vergüenza. Aunque, eventualmente, elige una al azar, un drama anticuado. Yuuri se pone de pie y toma una manta de la cama, extendiéndola sobre su regazo –y luego también sobre el de Victor, a petición suya.

Se acomodan sobre los cojines del sofá, Yuuri con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Victor apoya sus pies sobre la mesita de café enfrente de ellos. La película es en blanco y negro con unos grandes y molestos subtítulos que, al parecer, pueden ser apagados, aun así Yuuri se sumerge en la trama.

Debajo de la cobija, los dedos de Victor rozan los suyos, y el corazón de Yuuri se detiene. Su atención que inicialmente había estado dedicada a la película es inmediatamente dirigida a Victor –a su proximidad, a la sensación de sus dedos sobre los de Yuuri. Después de un momento, toma el riesgo y lo mira, y Victor le devuelve la mirada, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

(Y esa sonrisa derrite el corazón de Yuuri. Hace que sus rodillas se debiliten.)

Yuuri toma su mano dentro de la suya. Entonces la sonrisa de Victor se hace más grande, y regresa su atención a la película. Sus dedos se ajustan perfectamente, como si hubieran sido hechos los unos para los otros, y Yuuri se inclina un poco más cerca de él, tirando de la cobija para cubrirse el torso con su mano libre. No presta atención al resto de la película. No puede enfocarse en la trama, ni en los actores, sólo puede pensar en el hombre que tiene a su lado.

Pero seguramente Victor sólo lo hizo por amabilidad. 

(¿Cierto?)

(Tuvo que ser por eso, sin duda, ¿verdad?)

(Porque este era _Victor_.)

( _Victor Nikiforov._ )

(Recientemente, había comenzado a olvidar ese hecho. Olvidando los posters que revisten las paredes de su habitación, olvidando las noches con él forzando a Phichit a mirar película tras película de Victor. Cuando él se encontró con Victor por primera vez, todo lo que pudo ver fue a la estrella, pero ahora está empezando a ver algo más.)

(Alguien más.)

Para el momento que los créditos aparecen, sus hombros se están tocando. En algún punto Victor había bajado sus piernas de la mesita, y ahora sus rodillas se tocan entre sí, con sus manos todavía unidas. Yuuri traga pesadamente, ninguno de los dos se mueve para tomar el control remoto. —Debí… olvide guardar la pizza.

Victor también traga grueso. —Cierto. Eso es importante.

Yuuri se pone de pie y guarda las cajas de pizza en el refrigerador, ignorando el ligero temblor de sus dedos, deseando tener mejor autocontrol de sí. —Fue una buena película —dice, aunque le resulta difícil recordar el nombre de la película a estas alturas.

—Me gustó —responde Victor—. Aunque creo que la trama fue un poco surrealista.

—¿Cómo así?

—Bueno, los personajes no tenían razón para enamorarse uno del otro. Se sintió más como un ardid que como una relación real. Sin preparación ni desarrollo, sin química.

Yuuri no está seguro de que responder. Por una parte porque no había prestado atención a la mayor parte de la película, y por la otra porque Victor está hablando sobre relaciones. —Eso es verdad —responde sin convicción.

—Wow, es casi hora de la cena —Victor nota—. Debería volver con Makkachin, él necesita que lo saque a pasear.

Él intenta esconder su desilusión. —Está bien, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Nos vemos mañana —Victor se levanta para marcharse, entonces se detiene—. Yuuri, ¿Qué haces aquí todo el día?

Yuuri también se detiene y enarca las cejas. —¿A qué te refieres?

—En el hotel. Durante las veintidós horas restantes del día, cuando no estás en la pista.

Se encoge de hombros. —Sólo… paso el tiempo, supongo.

Victor se lame los labios, parece estar contemplando algo. La vista es increíblemente distractora. Yuuri está de pie junto a la encimera de la cocina, y nota cuan fuera de lugar debe parecer estando parado allí, así que se inclina contra la encimera, posando una mano sobre ella.

(No se ve casual en lo absoluto. Pero al menos intenta aparentarlo.)

—¿Te gustaría que viniera más a menudo? —pregunta Victor.

Oh.

—Está bien… quiero decir, si tú quieres.

—¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres?

Yuuri lo quiere a _él_. Quiere que él se quede aquí, quiere hablar con él, quiere seguir comiendo pizza y mirar películas mientras se toman de las manos y se sonríen. Quiere todo lo relacionado con Victor. —Eso… eso sería lindo.

—¿Sí? —Victor pregunta, un poco entrecortado, y una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, líneas se forman al lado de sus ojos.

—Sí —confirma Yuuri, llevándose una mano al cabello—. Es decir, cuando tú puedas. O mejor dicho, cuando quieras. ¿Quizás después de las practicas? ¿O tal vez antes?

Victor asiente rápidamente. —Seguro, bien. Tal vez… ¿Mañana antes de la práctica? Tengo que recoger a Yurio, pero podría traerlo a él aquí también, o podríamos ir temprano a recogerlo, los dos juntos…

—Cualquiera de las dos. Cualquier forma estaría bien.

—De acuerdo.

Ellos se quedan allí, mirándose el uno al otro por un momento, y Yuuri comienza a reír. Y Victor también comienza a reír. Para cualquiera que los vea, probablemente parecerían un par de locos, riendo por nada. —De verdad, tenemos que dejar de hacer eso —nota Yuuri.

—Parece que sucede mucho. Como sea, te veo mañana, Yuuri. Hablaré con Yurio y te mando un mensaje.

Victor iba a mandarle un mensaje.

(Es una declaración tan casual, un comentario tan improvisado.)

Yuuri siente mariposas en su estómago, siente calor correrle por todo el cuerpo. —Ok. Suena bien.

—Adiós —dice Victor antes de irse.

Cuando Victor se va, Yuuri se sienta en el sofá y sonríe como un loco, metiéndose bajo la cobija y abrazando un cojín contra su pecho. Él había tomado la mano de Victor, no una, sino dos veces. Dos veces. Y Victor iba a venir más seguido a su hotel. Era tan surrealista.  

* * *

 

—¿Yurio? ¿Te gustaría ir al hotel de Yuuri mañana?

—¿Qué?

Victor sostiene el teléfono contra su oreja y hombro mientras alimenta a Makkachin, echando la comida en un cuenco. —Iré a visitarlo antes de ir a patinar. Puedes venir con nosotros o podemos ir por ti después.

Yurio suena un poco confundido. —Entonces ¿tengo que escoger entre ser el violinista en tu cita o…?

—No es una cita —le recuerda Victor—. Nosotros sólo, pues, no sé. Hoy vimos una película.

— _Vieron una película_ —repite Yurio con un deje de sarcasmo—. Creo que paso, los dejare solos. Así estarán menos melosos en la pista, si primero lo sacan de sus sistemas.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas, pero haz lo quieras. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos, Victor.

* * *

 

En la habitación de hotel de Yuuri, ambos sólo se sientan y charlan por dos horas. Sobre nada importante, nada significativo. Sólo charlan. Victor no puede tener suficiente con ello.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos —dice Yuuri en algún momento, bostezando y tomando su mochila de la esquina de la cocina—. Aún tenemos que pasar por Yurio, ¿cierto?

—Mhmm. Él comprenderá si llegamos un minuto tarde.

Se meten al auto y se dirigen hacia el apartamento de Yurio. En el momento en que el rubio actor ve a Yuuri sentado en el asiento del copiloto, enarca una ceja. —Ese es normalmente mi lugar —dice, pero se sienta atrás de todas formas.

—Lo siento —responde Yuuri—. Puedo moverme si…

—Está bien.

* * *

 

En el momento en que llegan a la pista, hay varias personas fuera del edificio. Hombres y mujeres con cámaras colgadas del cuello, otros con libretas o micrófonos.

—¿Esos son…? —empieza Yurio, sonando sorprendido.

—Sí, lo son —suspira Victor, parqueando.

Yuuri frunce el ceño, volteándose a ver a Yurio, luego a Victor. —¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Paparazzi —gruñe Yurio—. ¿Cómo fue que encontraron nuestra pista?

—Debieron habernos visto ayer a Yuuri y a mí —se queja Victor, tocándose el puente de la nariz, recordando a los autos extras que habían estado allí.

El parqueadero está en su mayoría vacío, los paparazzi ya están mirando el auto con curiosidad. Unas cuantas personas corren hacia sus propios autos, como si estuvieran listos para seguirlos de ser el caso. —¿Qué hacemos? —Yuuri pregunta, moviéndose en su asiento—. ¿Deberíamos irnos a otra parte?

—Le escribiré a Yakov —sugiere Yurio.

Esperan un momento, Yuuri nervioso juega con las correas de su mochila. Victor no quiere más que tomar su mano, pero fue esa clase de cosas lo que los metieron en esta situación en primer lugar. Unos cuantos reporteros han empezado a caminar hacia ellos con sus cámaras en alto, y Victor agacha la cabeza, gesticulándole a Yuuri a que haga lo mismo.

—Yakov quiere que entremos a dentro, pero sin hablar con ninguno de ellos.

—Bueno, está bien —dice Victor, frotándose la nuca—. ¿No le importa si ellos nos ven? —Yurio niega con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

La luz de los flashes de las cámaras es cegadora. Molesta. ¿Qué no está lo suficiente brillante afuera? Yuuri hace un gesto de disgusto a una cámara que está prácticamente sobre su rostro.

—Victor ¿Por qué estabas tomado de la mano con Katsuki Yuuri el anterior sábado?

—Yuri ¿esto es para una próxima producción o es puro pasatiempo?

—Yuuri ¿Qué estás haciendo en California? ¿Cuál es tu relación con Victor Nikiforov?

—Victor ¿darás una declaración?

Una y otra y otra pregunta.

Ellos los ignoran. Yuuri casi empieza a hablar, pero Victor le da una mirada que lo dice todo. Cuando entran por las puertas, Yuuri busca a Yuuko para recuperar las llaves. Victor mantiene a raya a la multitud cerrando las puertas, diciendo que es una sesión privada, y que el lugar está cerrado. Yurio agresivamente empuja a los que se habían colado dentro y que se rehusaban a irse.

Trancan las puertas, y los tres se dejan caer sobre las bancas, al fin solos. —¿Ahora tendremos que lidiar con esto todos los días? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Ya se rendirán —le dice Victor.

—Entonces comencemos —Yuuri suspira, abriendo su mochila y sacando sus patines.

* * *

 

—No, Victor ¡No es así! —dice Yuuri, sin aliento a causa de la risa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es así? —Victor le provoca, patinando más cerca de él—. ¿Qué si lo hago así? —toma a Yuuri por ambos lados y giran en círculo, causando que Yuuri grite y se aferre a los brazos de Victor para mantener el equilibrio.

Las mejillas de Yuuri están ruborizadas cuando mira a Victor a través de sus oscuras pestañas, sus cuerpos están sólo a centímetros de distancia. —Ok, ahora sólo estás haciéndote el tonto.

—Tal vez —concuerda Victor, amando la sensación de Yuuri presionándose contra él. Victor admira la diferencia de altura entre ellos, admira la manera en que fácilmente puede envolver a Yuuri entre sus brazos y reposar el mentón en su cabeza. Es perfecto.

—Te distraes con facilidad —le regaña Yuuri.

—Es culpa de mi profesor que me distrae. 

—Voy a vomitar —grita Yurio desde el fondo—. ¿Recuerdas que nos _estabas_ enseñando a patinar, Katsuki?

Victor le hace morritos a Yurio. —Él me _está_ enseñando a mí.

—No, ustedes dos están ocupados coqueteando. Ven y enséñame como hacer un flip.

Yuuri se suelta de los brazos de Victor y le sonríe  una última vez antes de patinar hacia Yurio. Victor se apoya sobre el borde de la pista, mirándolo mientras suspira hondo. Por mucho que ame a Yurio, y sabiendo que Yurio lo ama muy en el fondo (por muy profunda que esa adoración sea), él desea haber tenido esta sesión a solas con Yuuri. Desea tener cada sesión a solas con Yuuri. En verdad, desea vivir cada minuto de su vida a solas con Yuuri.

—Victor ¡trabaja en tus saltos! —le vocifera Yuuri.

Victor sale de su trance. —Sí, señor.

(Él no pierde el detalle de como las mejillas de Yuuri se ruborizan, la forma en que él inclina su cabeza un poco antes de que Yurio lo golpee en el hombro.) 

* * *

 

La semana pasa muy rápido.

Yuuri tiene sesiones con cada actor. Todos lograron realizar los saltos básicos, especialmente aquellos que habían patinado en el pasado. Victor viene casi a diario a pasar el tiempo con él, excepto cuando tiene entrevistas o reuniones.

Se establece una básica rutina entre ellos –ordenan comida o Victor la trae, o Yuuri cocina de vez en cuando, y miran una película o simplemente conversan. Yuuri nunca había sido así de feliz. Regularmente sostiene videollamadas con Phichit, y Phichit interminablemente le pide detalles sobre Victor mientras mantiene a Yuuri al tanto de lo que sucede en Detroit. Estará compitiendo en la Copa de China dentro de una semana, y después de eso planea visitar a Yuuri antes de regresar a Detroit.

En la tercera semana de entrenamiento, Yuuri planea comenzar con la verdadera coreografía. Todavía sigue enseñándole a realizar más saltos complejos, pero él no espera que ninguno de ellos lo haga perfecto. Después de todo, es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Lunes y martes tiene sesión a solas con Christophe.

—Podría venir —sugiere Victor el domingo antes de la sesión, sin ver a Yuuri a los ojos—. Sólo para observar. Podría serme útil, también. El mirar.

Yuuri le sonríe, la idea es tentadora. —Sin ofender, Victor, pero eres un tanto…

—¿Un tanto qué? —pregunta el actor, alzando la mirada, ojos azules ahora contemplan ojos marrones.

No está seguro de cómo expresarlo.

Espera que Victor no se ofenda.  

—Bueno, distrayente.

Victor parpadea. —¿Soy _distrayente_?

—Un poco —admite Yuuri, intentando retractarse—. Es decir, podrías venir, es sólo que algunas veces me cuesta enfocarme en algo cuando tú estás alrededor.

Se contemplan el uno al otro.

(Yuuri se da cuenta de que acaba de admitirlo un momento después de que Victor lo hace.)

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. No, no, es sólo que… me refiero a que… no, no así. No me refería a eso… sólo que…

—Sé lo que quieres decir—explica Victor comprensivamente.

Yuuri suspira aliviado. —¿De verdad?

—Quieres decir que soy _tan_ alucinantemente atractivo que te es muy difícil enfocarte en el patinaje cuando estoy alrededor. Lo entiendo.

Yuuri gime, recostándose contra el brazo del sofá. — _Victor._

—Entiendo eso muy bien —suspira Victor sobreactuando—. ¿Y si arreglo ese problema? Podría ponerme una remera verdaderamente fea. O hacerme un mal corte de pelo.

— _Ya para_.

Victor sonríe mientras le da pataditas ligeras a Yuuri en la espinilla, provocándolo. —Bien, no vendré a tus sesiones con Christophe. Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Te quiero todo para mí.

Yuuri ríe, tomando las palabras en consideración. —¿A sí?

—Claro que sí.

—Tenemos una sesión privada el miércoles. Y luego el jueves, viernes y sábado seremos tú, yo, y Mila. Se supone que tenemos que empezar a trabajar en la rutina de pareja.

Victor suelta un murmullo. —Entonces el miércoles, ¿tengo que practicar la coreografía de pareja contigo?

—No, el miércoles haremos un enfoque general de todos tus solos, nos familiarizaremos con ellos. Y luego los otros tres días con Mila, la cubriré con mucho plástico de embalaje hasta que no pueda respirar por si las dudas.

—Mila confía en mí —se queja Victor—. Nos conocemos desde hace años. No la dejaría caer.

Yuuri enarca una ceja. —¿Alguna vez antes habías levantado a alguien sobre hielo?

—No, ¿tú sí?

—Oh, seguro. No en competencias, pero sí durante las prácticas.

—Hmm. Entonces quizás el miércoles ¿me podrías mostrar la coreografía practicando conmigo? ¿Alzándome?

—No sé si podría soportarte —Yuuri piensa, entrecerrando los ojos juguetonamente como si estuviera evaluando el peso de Victor.

Victor se arrastra por el sofá y se deja caer dramáticamente en los brazos de Yuuri. —Aquí, intento número uno.

—Wow, que pesado —bromea Yuuri. Victor ríe mientras Yuuri coloca un brazo debajo de su espalda, intentando levantarlo. Lo logra, pero sólo por un poco.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba —lo alaga Victor.

Es ahí que Yuuri se da cuenta de que Victor Nikiforov está, de hecho, yaciendo en sus brazos. Un segundo atrás, había parecido divertido, parte de una broma. Pero ahora…

Él está entre sus brazos. En el sofá de la habitación de Yuuri.

Bien.

—Ahora lo intentare yo —le dice Victor, y cambian de posiciones. Victor lo levanta con facilidad, mucho más alto de lo que Yuuri lo había hecho.

—De acuerdo… lo admito, estoy impresionado —dice Yuuri—. Pero ya puedes bajarme.

—No lo sé, esto es divertido —musita el actor, alzándolo aún más alto en el aire, una de sus manos debajo de su espalda y la otra debajo de sus piernas.

Yuuri forcejea un poco entre sus brazos y Victor ríe mientras lo baja. —Yo soy más pequeño que tú, quizás es por eso que es más fácil alzarme —señala Yuuri.

—Y porque también tengo unos musculosos brazos —le informa Victor—. Aunque tú tienes piernas más fuertes, estoy seguro.

(Es básicamente un abrazo, ¿cierto?)

Yuuri está a su lado, pero están arrimados el uno contra el otro, uno de los brazos de Victor está detrás de sus hombros mientras que yacen sobre el brazo del sofá. El sofá es de lejos, demasiado pequeño para los dos en esta posición, y cuando Yuuri se da la vuelta para mirarlo, el rostro de Victor queda a centímetros del suyo, con sus labios tentadoramente cerca de los de Yuuri.

Se lame los labios inconscientemente, retiene la respiración cuando ve a Victor imitar su acción, sus pupilas se dilatan ligeramente. —Yuuri… —empieza diciendo, pero a la segunda silaba su voz se apaga, como si hubiera olvidado al instante lo que sea que iba a decir.

—Imagina si los paparazzi nos vieran ahora mismo —responde Yuuri, escuchando a Victor soltar una risita, quien toma una mano entre las suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Yuuri aprieta el agarre, sonriendo un poco, pero internamente teniendo un colapso porque _esto está pasando_.

(Esto realmente, verdaderamente está pasando.)

(Victor está mirándolo como si él fuese el sol, pero aquí, Yuuri es el único deslumbrado, su corazón está latiendo violentamente en su pecho, su palma se pone sudorosa contra la de Victor, la sensación de sus muslos presionándose es increíblemente distrayente.)

—¿Puedo confesarte algo, Yuuri? —Yuuri puede sentir el aliento de Victor contra sus labios, es cálido, su tono de voz es más grave de lo normal, cubierto de deseo.

Yuuri no confía en sí mismo para hablar –asiente.

Victor levanta su mano libre y toca la mejilla de Yuuri, con su pulgar roza su pómulo. Yuuri baja la mirada para observar el movimiento, pero es casi imposible de ver, así que simplemente cierra los ojos y siente, intentando mantenerse bajo control. Sería mentir el decir que no había soñado con este momento –Victor tan cerca de él, usando el tono exacto, tocándolo de esta forma exacta.

—Preferiría mil veces patinar la rutina de pareja contigo que con Mila.

Yuuri abre los ojos –lo necesita— y parpadea, tratando de averiguar el significado de lo dicho—. ¿Lo prefieres?

—Mmm —musita Victor—. Mila es simpática, por supuesto, pero… verte a ti en el hielo es algo que nunca antes he visto. Es como si una obra de arte cobrara vida.

Él no sabe qué decir, no sabe cómo respirar, no sabe si debería moverse o no. Yuuri toma una decisión en una fracción de segundos y se mueve un poco más cerca, su pierna se superpone un poco a la de Victor, aprovechando al máximo el reducido espacio. Oye a Victor respirar hondo, su mano sobre la mejilla de Yuuri se queda quieta, su pulgar baja hacia su labio inferior.

Ya es un movimiento familiar, Yuuri recuerda aquella vez en la habitación del motel.

Victor también parece recordarlo, porque sonríe un poco, rompiendo el momento de la mejor manera posible, como si le preguntara a Yuuri si esto está bien. Yuuri le devuelve la sonrisa, una pequeña, y recuerda respirar, su mano vuelve a apretar la de Victor una vez más. —Me alegra tanto haberte conocido —Victor murmura.

(Un timbre.)

Los pensamientos de Yuuri están nublados, su visión brumosa.  

(Pero se escucha un timbre de un teléfono.)

Victor parpadea, saliendo de su aturdimiento, su sonría se desvanece. Después de un momento, cuando parece haber procesado el sonido, el fastidio cubre sus facciones, irradiando desde cada milímetro de su ser. Es una expresión que Yuuri pocas veces ha visto en él. Se aleja de Yuuri y busca en su bolsillo, sacando el fastidioso teléfono.

Yuuri parpadea.

(¿Qué acababa de pasar?)

Se levanta del regazo y se sienta al otro lado del sofá, con los ojos como platos mientras mira a Victor contestar la llamada.

—Hola Yakov, ¿Qué pasa? —gruñe Victor, frotándose la frente y escuchando la respuesta del director, obviamente desinteresado—. Bien, sí, lo haré. Sí, bien. No, no estoy con Yuuri —le lanza a Yuuri un guiño. Y él se siente sonrojar—. De acuerdo, entendido. ¿Quieres que se lo diga? Tú podrías… oh, ya veo. Adiós.

Cuelga el teléfono y lo pone sobre la mesita de café, recostándose sobre los cojines del sofá y estirando los brazos hacia arriba. —Yakov quería que te dijera que él estará en la pista el miércoles para hablar con ambos acerca de sus puntos de vista para las rutinas de mis solos. Y para hablar contigo sobre la rutina de pareja.

—Oh.

Victor parece enfadado. 

Muy enfadado.

(A Yuuri eso le gusta.)

—Tal vez deberíamos… —la voz de Yuuri suena una octava más alto de lo planeado, se aclara la garganta—. ¿Tal vez deberíamos comprar la cena?

—Buena idea —concuerda Victor. Su cabello está más revuelto de lo usual, sus ojos están desenfocados. Yuuri se pregunta si de verdad él había estado a punto de besarlo.

Él cree que sí, pero es difícil saberlo.

—¿Se te antoja algo chino? Puedo ir por comida china —Victor musita—. O quizá pasta u otra cosa. No sé. ¿Qué tal pizza otra vez? Siempre es una buena opción. Ooh, puede ser también Katsudon. Me temo que me enganchaste al Katsudon.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —Estoy bien con cualquier cosa.

—¡Katsudon será! —Victor anuncia—. Iré a ordenarlo.  

* * *

 

—Ustedes dos lucen muy felices —comenta Yakov el miércoles cuando entran a la pista, tiene ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Victor le sonríe radiante, sentándose en la banca. —¿En serio? —él mira a Yuuri y ve que está sonrojado, sentado al lado de Victor, un poco más alejado de lo usual, para consternación de Victor. 

Yakov procede a explicarles lo que ha previsto para las rutinas en solitario de Victor durante toda la película. Hay tres, todas son de larga duración, pero sólo fragmentos y ciertas partes serán filmadas, dado que tendrán que haber recortes para las reacciones de los otros personajes. La música ya ha sido establecida, y le envía a Yuuri el link del playlist que contiene las canciones.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —cuestiona, mirándolos a ambos.

—Nope —responde Victor.

Yakov se gira hacia Yuuri, quien sacude la cabeza. —Ninguna, gracias.

—No hay problema. Si tienen alguna pregunta, déjenmela saber. Y espero que tengan algo para mí para cuando comencemos a filmar, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Yakov.

Victor y Yuuri asienten con avidez.

Yakov se va.

—Ahora vamos a patinar —le urge Victor, sacando sus patines del bolso.

A Victor le gusta patinar, claro, pero _ama_ hacerlo por causa de Yuuri. Especialmente cuando están solos de esta forma. No hay nada mejor que eso. Sí, puede que se distraiga, pero esa era la mejor parte.

—Empezaremos con tu primer solo —le dice Yuuri, sacando uno de los blocs de su mochila y hojeando las páginas—. Parece que tenemos una coreografía imprecisa, aunque sólo hable del sentimiento de la rutina. Y, también están los momentos que han de ser recortados.

Victor golpea el hombro de Yuuri con el suyo. —Entonces, supongo que hay espacio para la interpretación, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí. Nunca antes he coreografiado algo oficialmente. Hice algo de aquello para mis propias rutinas, pero… lo intentaré.

—Lo harás genial —le dice Victor, porque Yuuri lo logrará, claro que sí, lo hará muy bien. Él es un increíble patinador. Increíblemente inteligente. Le pone atención a Yakov cuando Victor no. Es capaz de mirar hasta los minúsculos detalles de las cosas.

—Y parece que este no tiene saltos difíciles, así que está bien empezar con este —musita Yuuri—. Es más para establecer tu personaje, de acuerdo a las notas de Yakov.

—Establecer mi personaje —repite Victor—. ¿Más actuación que patinaje?

—Exactamente. Muy bien, empecemos.   

* * *

 

La coreografía marcha bien.

Yuuri se las arregla para que luzca decente. Victor, sin embargo, está asombrado –aplaudiendo y sonriendo cuando Yuuri termina de mostrar cada parte de la rutina, todavía trabajando en grabárselo en la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo una rutina no puede ser coreografiada en un día. De hecho, es casi una pérdida de tiempo el que Victor esté aquí mientras Yuuri está trabajando solo. Victor cree que Yuuri tendrá que regresar en otro momento por su propia cuenta para coreografiar las otras rutinas para que esto no vuelva a suceder.

—¿Tienes papel? —le pregunta a Victor.

Victor se apresura hacia la oficina de Yuuko y vuelve con un bloc de notas, se lo tiende a Yuuri junto con un lapicero. Yuuri escribe notas sobre la coreografía antes de que las olvide, conectando diferentes partes de la rutina que ha hecho con partes de la que Yakov ha detallado, uniéndolo todo para hacerlo comprensible.

—Tu escritura es un desastre —le dice Victor, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Yuuri ríe y tapa el lapicero, devolviéndoselo a Victor. —De acuerdo, bien, terminare esto después, pero por ahora este bosquejo aproximado servirá. Simplemente trabajaremos con las piezas que Yakov ha concretado.

—Ok —dice Victor, colocando el lapicero en el borde de la pista.

Victor copia cada parte que Yuuri le enseña, haciendo los saltos más fáciles dada sus habilidades pero bajando el ritmo de la mayoría de sus movimientos principales. Es una rutina simple, tan sólo para construir el personaje. El tema principal es vulnerabilidad. El personaje de Victor acababa de fallar en el Grand Prix Final, fallando sus saltos y terminando en último lugar.

La película es una historia de redención, y Yuuri intenta llenar la rutina con consternación, mezclándola con esperanza. En el guion, Victor patina esta rutina solo en una sombría pista local. —Y luego mis brazos se mueven así —dice Victor, enfocándose, y moviendo sus brazos hacia abajo mientras patina hacia delante, con la postura recta.

—Muy bien —nota Yuuri, bajando la mirada hacia el bloc de notas—. Espera, iré a buscar mis lentes. Sigue así.

Él está sorprendido por la memoria de Victor.

(Increíblemente sorprendido.)

Porque Yuuri a duras penas puede recordar los detalles de lo que acababa de coreografiar, sólo recuerda los gestos vagos de sus garabatos, pero Victor los recuerda perfectamente. Él puede que aún no sea capaz de aterrizar los saltos o hacer la secuencia de pasos de forma impecable, pero recuerda cada sutil detalle.

—Tienes una muy buena memoria —Yuuri señala, porque en verdad está curioso de ese hecho.

—Guiones —responde Victor—. Resultado de leer muchos guiones.

Yuuri sonríe. —Oh, cierto. Tiene sentido.

—¿Entonces cómo estuvo eso? —pregunta el actor, patinando más cerca de Yuuri y bajando la vista hacia el bloc de notas otra vez, examinando lo escrito.

—Bien. Excelente, de hecho, para ser el primer día. Estoy un tanto sorprendido.

Victor se encoge de hombros. —No pude hacer ningún salto. Ni… nada de eso, la verdad.

—Cierto, pero básicamente ya has memorizado gran escala de la rutina. Una rutina no muy bien coreografiada, pero eso es mi culpa. Lo arreglare. De hecho, me quedare aquí hasta tarde. Tomare un taxi para ir a casa. Quiero trabajar en alguna de las otras rutinas. Especialmente en la rutina de pareja.

—No me molestaría quedarme —ofrece, luego se balancea sobre sus talones—. A menos que te distraiga.

Yuuri se siente ruborizar, odia que eso suceda cada vez que Victor dice algo remotamente coqueto. (¿Es coqueto? ¿O es sólo su personalidad? Ciertamente Yuuri espera que sea coqueteo, pero es difícil saberlo.) —No, pero estoy seguro que preferirías irte a casa. Tienes que cuidar de Makkachin, ¿verdad?

—Lo saque a pasear antes de irme —explica Victor—. Y aún no es la hora de su cena.

—Oh, pues, si quieres quedarte, entonces bien. No me molesta.

Victor todavía continúa mirándolo, concentrado.

Yuuri se mueve bajo minuciosa mirada. —¿Qué?

—¿Cómo es que no usas lentes más a menudo?

—Oh —dice Yuuri, riendo un poco y empujando sus lentes hacia su nariz, ajustándolos—. No lo sé. No soy tan ciego sin ellos.

—Me gustan —le dice Victor, y su mirada es pesada, pensativa.

—Gracias. Pero ya me estás distrayendo, Victor.

Victor parpadea. —Oh, verdad. Lo siento. Simplemente… ¿mirare?

Yuuri rueda los ojos mientras Victor le sonríe malicioso. —Ve a sentarte —le ordena, riendo, y Victor lo hace obedientemente, asintiendo con la cabeza y saliendo de la pista para después sentarse en una de las bancas.

Le toma un buen momento a Yuuri olvidar que él está ahí. Pero, al final, se sumerge en el trabajo, arreglando la coreografía para la rutina que Victor había estado practicando. Yuuri perfecciona las partes intermedias que faltan pulir e intenta mantenerlas lo más simples posibles, enfocándose en su lugar en las emociones. De vez en cuando, le pide su opinión a Victor, y Victor felizmente le contesta. La canción está sonando de forma constante, pero algunas veces Yuuri le pide que la reinicie o que la haga sonar desde cierto punto.

Es lenta, es una pieza instrumental, con violines y suaves melodías, tranquila al oído. La impresión inicial es que se trata de una pieza triste, pero si uno la escucha atentamente, es posible escuchar la esperanza, la promesa de la rehabilitación. Yuuri cree que es perfecta.

(Y está empezando a ver lo que Victor quiso decir acerca de las rutinas teniendo el poder para redefinir por completo la película. Si el romance se quedase en segundo plano y las rutinas pudieran ser lo suficiente conmovedoras para capturar la emoción de la audiencia, entonces podría ser una verdadera y fascinante historia de redención. Más que una película para chichas.)

Él compone un diseño más detallado de la rutina, con letra más bonita. Luego de un rato, le pregunta a Victor si cree que está bien el que haga unos cuantos cambios en las notas de Yakov, y Victor le proporciona un abrumador ‘sí’ como respuesta. Entonces Yuuri edita algunas cosas que cree que no encajan y termina con una larga lista de pasos, saltos, movimientos, y detalles. En un minuto y medio que valen la pena.

Le enseña las notas a Victor. —¿Qué opinas?

—Se ve genial. Podemos mostrárselo a Yakov.  

—De acuerdo, me pondré a trabajar en la rutina de pareja, luego podemos irnos. ¿Está bien?

Victor asiente, apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas y posa su mentón en sus palmas. A menos que Yuuri esté equivocado, el actor parece completamente contento con verlo patinar. Por alguna razón, casi parece como si estuviera eufórico con sólo mirar, como si eso fuese algún tipo de privilegio. —¿Necesitas un asistente para coreografiar la rutina?

Yuuri ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Creo que podré imaginarlo muy bien.

El actor hace un morrito.

—Bien, bien, puedes ayudarme.

Victor sonríe radiante. 

* * *

 

El jueves, Victor le da un aventón a la pista, donde se encuentran con Mila. Hay menos paparazzi fuera del edificio, pero sus interrogantes son más feroces, sus cámaras más intrusivas. Pero como Yuuko les había prohibido la entrada, Victor y Yuuri tuvieron que entrar de manera furtiva a través de las puertas cuando Mila se las abrió desde adentro.

—Estoy tan emocionada por esto —le dice Mila a Victor, tomándolo del brazo, apretándoselo.

Yuuri se siente incómodo al escuchar (¿o al ver?) aquello, pero trata de no demostrarlo.

Entran a la pista y Yuuri saca el bloc de notas, repasando los detalles de la rutina que había diseñado. Ayer luego de que ellos hubieron dejado la pista, él fue a casa y estudió con cuidado cada detalle de la rutina, examinando cada movimiento, cada segundo. Quería que fuera perfecta. —Muy bien, Mila, ¿puedes venir aquí para que lo demostremos juntos? Victor puede mirar, y luego lo haré con él y tú podrás mirar.

(Yuuri no está seguro de estar inventándose la forma en que Victor se anima al oír eso, sus ojos ampliándose. Puede que sea sólo su imaginación.)

Se para cerca de Mila. —Muy bien, para esta parte, vas a copiar lo que yo haga.

Para la primera parte de la rutina patinan por separado, con movimientos simples. Mila está enfocada, moviéndose más cerca. Se vuelven a juntar y Yuuri se detiene. —Ok, ahora pretendamos que soy Victor. Voy a levantarte así –no te preocupes, no te dejare caer, sólo no te muevas mucho.

Levanta a Mila por los lados –ella es liviana y no se mueve—la hace girar en círculo antes de volverla a bajar—. Pon tus manos en mis hombros —le instruye, ella lo hace y le sonríe. Yuuri le regresa la sonrisa—. Así, perfecto. Entonces, ese fue el primer levantamiento. Y justo después, tenemos una inclinación, y…

Yuuri toma su mano mientras dan vueltas, en transición para el siguiente paso. —De acuerdo, ahora voy a inclinarte hacia atrás y tú vas a intentar patinar en un círculo. Esto se trata sobre todo de confianza, será más fácil si puedes olvidar que estoy sosteniéndote —Mila asiente—. Pon esa mano en mi hombro otra vez. Y deja que la otra caiga libremente, aunque por ahora puedes ponerla sobre mí si lo necesitas. Y yo te inclinaré hacia atrás de esta forma.

Mila manotea en el aire y ambos caen, ella se cubre la boca con la mano y se apresura a levantarse. Ayudando a Yuuri hacer lo mismo. —¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Fue mi culpa!

—No, lo estás haciendo muy bien —Yuuri insiste—. Ven, intentémoslo de nuevo. No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo. Como ya dije, se trata de confianza. No te dejaré caer.

—Sé que no lo harás —se apresura a decir Mila, y Yuuri asiente, sacudiéndose las rodillas.

Le echa un vistazo a Victor. Él está parado al borde de la pista, su postura es rígida, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los está mirando, descaradamente incómodo. _Muy_ incómodo. Desde el lugar donde está pareciera como si estuviese a punto de dejar la estancia. Yuuri frunce el ceño y vuelca su atención a Mila, pensando en preguntarle a Victor que le sucede dentro de un minuto.

Lo intentan otra vez, y es un desastre, sin ninguna gracia en lo más mínimo, pero _es_ un intento. —Ahora nos tomamos de las manos así… —toma su mano—. Y este es un tipo de movimiento por separado, pero ambos levantaremos nuestras manos al aire, luego nos soltaremos, y después daremos vueltas. Te lo mostraré primero —Yuuri suelta la mano de Mila y le enseña el giro. Mila lo copia torpemente—. Muy bien.

—Ahora —continúa Yuuri—. Esto es de las notas de Yakov. Habrá un enfoque en esta parte. Me inclinare más cerca de ti, así, y tú pondrás tus manos aquí… —él toma sus manos y las coloca en sus mejillas, los dedos de Mila rozan ese punto—. Ahora giras —ella gira y se aleja.

—Eso estuvo bien para tratarse del primer intento, Mila —le dice Yuuri un segundo después—. ¿Has patinado antes?

—Un poco, cuando era niña —responde Mila—. Aunque tome clases de ballet por muchos años. Creo que eso ayuda en algo.

—Oh, probablemente —concuerda Yuuri.

—¿Podríamos intentarlo otra vez? —pregunta ella, tocando el brazo de Yuuri.

Victor interrumpe en ese momento, su voz siendo más fuerte de lo necesario. —De hecho, me gustaría intentarlo. 

Yuuri lo mira fijamente.

Algo muy malo le sucede a Victor.

Normalmente él es bueno escondiendo sus pensamientos, de eso Yuuri se ha dado cuenta en el pasado, ¿pero ahora? Ahora él luce… arrojado, perturbado. _Insatisfecho_.

—Tan sólo lo intentaremos una vez más —promete Mila—. Quiero intentarlo y conseguir conectar las diferentes partes.

Victor se lame los labios y asiente de mala gana.

Yuuri vuelve a recrear la rutina con Mila, tomándoselo con calma y deteniéndose para ayudarle cuando lo necesita. —¡Eso estuvo fantástico! —le dice al final.

—¿En serio? —pregunta, sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa y su respiración se acelera.

—En serio —le asegura Yuuri—. Muy buen progreso. Tenemos que trabajar en la fluidez de toda la rutina, pero ya has captado la idea básica del asunto, lo cual es lo importante.

—Muy bien, ya estoy listo para intentarlo —grita Victor, acercándoseles patinando.

—Ok, yo observaré —dice Mila, alejándose patinando.

Yuuri mira a Victor cuando ya están solos, sobándose la nuca. —¿Estás bien, Victor? Lucias un tanto molesto hace un minuto.

—Estoy bien —insiste el actor—. Entonces, ¿tú serás Mila?

—Supongo —responde—. ¿Necesitaré los protectores? —dice eso, añadiendo una sonrisa, esperando así aligerar el mal humor de Victor.

—No, no te dejare caer —promete Victor, y sonríe un poco, para felicidad de Yuuri—. Y si lo hago, puedes caer sobre mí. Amortiguare tu caída.

Yuuri parpadea, preguntándose si aquella declaración había sido insinuante a propósito. Conociendo a Victor, probablemente sí. —Lo… lo tendré en consideración.

Comienzan la rutina. Una vez más, Victor parece recordar cada detalle del patinaje que Yuuri acababa de realizar dos veces con Mila. Se unen a la mitad de la rutina después del primer salto –el cual, para sorpresa de Yuuri, Victor aterriza casi correctamente—y se detienen antes del primer levantamiento—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Yuuri pregunta.

Y entonces, en ese momento, cae en cuenta.

Sobre lo que Victor había dicho en la conversación que sostuvieron días atrás. _Preferiría mil veces patinar la rutina de pareja contigo que con Mila._

 (Hace un minuto… ¿Victor había estado _celoso_?)

—Muy seguro. Acabo de verte hacerlo. Sólo tengo que ir así…

Coloca sus manos en ambos lados de Yuuri y Yuuri siente que su respiración se le atora en la garganta. Los ojos de Victor están enfocados en la posición de sus manos, en angular el movimiento de forma correcta, pero Yuuri está enfocado enteramente en él, cautivado, embelesado, anticipando. Victor lo alza y lo hace girar sobre sus patines, el movimiento es tosco pero por lo general correctamente realizado, y un momento después lo vuelve a colocar sobre el hielo. Antes de que Yuuri pueda hablar, él ya ha comenzado el movimiento de inclinación, una mano envuelve la espalda de Yuuri, dejándolo caer hacia atrás en sus brazos.

(Cae un poco demasiado lejos.)

Duele un poco, pero Yuuri no puede parar de reír.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Victor dice, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al lado de Yuuri, ayudándolo a pararse—. Lo siento mucho, pensé que lo tenía pero entonces…

—Estoy bien —responde Yuuri—. Eso fue un tanto divertido.

—No fue para nada divertido —protesta él—. Podrías haberte herido, y yo…

—Intentémoslo otra vez —sugiere—. Ya casi lo tienes.

Lo intentan de nuevo, y es mucho más exitosa la segunda vez. Entonces, Yuuri se acerca y posa sus manos sobre las mejillas de Victor, disfrutando la manera en la que él instintivamente se inclina hacia su toque antes de alejarse y girar.

—¡Eso fue estupendo! —grita Mila desde el borde de la pista, aplaudiendo—. Oh mi Dios, ustedes dos son tan adorables juntos, eso fue increíble.

Yuuri se sonroja y se encoge de hombros. —Ahora, ¿quieren intentarlo juntos?

—Creo que me gustaría intentarlo contigo una vez más —dice Victor.

(¿Qué está tratando de hacer?)

Yuuri se limita a encogerse de hombros y asiente. —Mila, ¿te molestaría si lo intentamos de nuevo?

—No, ¿pero puedo grabarlo? —pregunta Mila con entusiasmo.

Victor se muestra de acuerdo, al igual que Yuuri, después de un momento de consideración. Vuelven a comenzar con la rutina. Está vez. No hay caídas.

* * *

 

Cuando la sesión termina, Mila y Victor están exhaustos.

Más exhaustos de lo que Yuuri los ha visto antes. Mila parece como si estuviera a punto de colapsar en la superficie plana más cercana y Victor luce como su estuviera a punto de caer dormido, caminando como zombi. —Quizá no deberías conducir a casa —sugiere Yuuri.

—Estoy muriendo —se queja Victor, sentándose en una de las bancas y cayendo hasta quedar recostado, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la dura madera.

—Yo lo llevare a casa en su auto —sugiere Mila—. De todas formas, tome un taxi para venir aquí.

—De acuerdo, yo me quedare y trabajare en el resto de la rutina —dice Yuuri—. Si a Yuuko no le importa… ya veré.

Mila mueve a Victor por los hombros, forzándolo a levantarse. —Vamos, Victor.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí —argumenta débilmente.

—Babearas por todas partes —Mila señala—. Vámonos.

Él ya no protesta más y ella lo saca del edificio, metiéndolo dentro del asiento pasajero de su auto, donde al instante colapsa. Yuuri lo observa sorprendido, sintiéndose un poco cansado pero sabiendo que hay bastante trabajo y que debe terminarlo.

* * *

 

Victor se despierta varias horas después, sin estar seguro de cuándo o como había llegado a la cama. Su cabeza le duele pero se siente mejor al echarse agua encima, Makkachin le manotea con la patita. —Oh, es hora de la cena, ¿no? —reflexiona, agachándose para acariciarle la cabeza.

Revisa su teléfono mientras camina hacia la cocina. Tiene un mensaje de Mila. Con un video adjunto. **Ustedes dos se ven lindos juntos, por cierto. xx.**

Mientras Makkachin come, Victor se pone a ver su práctica en dúo con Yuuri, con ojos centrados en el joven patinador. Él es magnífico. Cada movimiento es grácil, determinado…

En los próximos dos días tiene dos sesiones más con Yuuri y Mila. Regularmente está calculando que más puede hacer para poder patinar más veces con Yuuri, para tocar a Yuuri, para pasar tiempo con Yuuri. Para eso tendrá que estropear y fallar muchos, muchos saltos. Tal vez debería disculparse con Mila de antemano.

* * *

 

El viernes en la mañana, antes de ir a la pista, Victor sale a buscar el desayuno en algún lado. Pero como el hotel de Yuuri está cerca, de algún modo, termina fuera de la suite con una bolsa de pasteles en la mano. (Sólo de visita, por supuesto. Meramente porque estaba en el área. Tiene sentido, ¿cierto? Yuuri no pensara que eso es raro, ¿verdad?) Victor llama a la puerta y se quita la capucha, tratando de verse presentable. Arregla su cabello en el reflejo del pomo de la puerta.

La puerta se abre. Y Victor se encuentra con un soñoliento joven en pantalones de chándal.

—Oh, ¿aún estabas dormido?

Yuuri parpadea. —Oh. No. No sabía que vendrías.

Victor debió haber pensado en eso. Se encoge con incomodidad. —Estaba comprando el desayuno en la panadería de la calle de abajo, y pensé en visitarte. Si no es mal momento…

Le toma un momento reparar en toda la apariencia de Yuuri. Está usando sus lentes y una arrugada remera gris, su cabello completamente desarreglado. Sus pantalones le sobrepasan los tobillos y está descalzo. Entonces, nota la expresión de Yuuri –tiene los ojos amplios y los labios ligeramente abiertos, luciendo como si estuviera a la espera de que Victor desapareciera en cualquier momento. —Dame dos minutos, ya regreso.

Le cierra a Victor la puerta en la cara.

Victor se queda viendo la puerta, cuestionándose lo que acaba de pasar.

De todas formas espera. Apoyándose contra la pared y sacando su teléfono. Una mujer pasa por su lado y se detiene de golpe, mirándolo fijamente. —¿Tú eres…? Oh mi Dios, ¿Eres Victor Nikiforov?

—Lo soy —responde, sonriendo.

—¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo? —pregunta.

Él posa para una foto con la mujer, quien se va deprisa toda feliz, mientras febril escribe un mensaje en su teléfono. Un momento después, la puerta se abre, y Yuuri aparece con la misma remera gris –un poco menos arrugada ahora— pantalones jeans, sus pies portando calcetines y su cabello arreglado. Ya no está usando sus lentes, Victor nota, un poco desilusionado.

—Bien, ahora ya puedes entrar —dice Yuuri, sonando un poco agotado.

—Disculpa que no te mensajera primero —dice Victor, sentándose en un banquillo de la cocina—. Como dije, estaba comprando el desayuno…

—No, está bien. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa —explica Yuuri, sentándose a su lado y apoyando sus manos en la encimera. Pero entonces, recuerda algo—. Aunque estaba en medio de una videollamada con Phichit.

—Oh, puedes volver a llamarlo —sugiere Victor—. O yo me puedo ir. No importa.

—Puedes quedarte —responde rápidamente—. A él probablemente le gustaría decir hola.

Yuuri saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y el familiar timbre de la videollamada empieza. Victor se acomoda el pelo en el reflejo de la cámara y Yuuri le da una exasperada mirada, la cual el responde con un inocente. —¿Qué?

—Hola Yuuri, ¿Por qué fue que…? Oh, ¿Victor?

—Hola Phichit —dice Victor, sonriendo y saludando a la cámara.

Los ojos de Phichit se ensanchan. —¿Van a patinar juntos hoy?

—Sí, en un par de horas —responde Yuuri—. Disculpa que te colgara hace un rato, Victor llamaba a la puerta.

—No, no, todo está bien —insiste Phichit.

—Phichit tiene una competencia el sábado —le dice Yuuri a Victor—. Será en China.

Victor enarca las cejas. —¡Que emocionante! ¡Buena suerte!

—Gracias. Es una competencia para clasificar al Grand Prix —responde Phichit.

—¿Tú también estarías compitiendo si no estuvieras aquí? —le pregunta Victor a Yuuri, un poco preocupado. ¿A Yuuri le molestaba estar aquí? ¿Preferiría estar compitiendo? Le hace sentir un poco culpable darse cuenta de que nunca antes había tomado aquello realmente en consideración. Hizo una nota mental de preguntárselo más tarde.  

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —Tal vez. Cada patinador es asignado a dos de seis diferentes competiciones clasificatorias. Yo competí en China el año pasado. Aunque tú lo harás muy bien, Phichit. De seguro clasificarás.

—Eso espero —suspira Phichit—. Hay muy buena competencia este año. JJ también estará en China.

Victor aprieta los labios. —¿JJ es ese que también audicionó para ser nuestro entrenador? —también recuerda que JJ es aquel que había vencido a Yuuri el año pasado en la final del Grand Prix, pero omite ese hecho, sabe que es un tema delicado. Pero por otro lado, ¿Cómo alguien podría superar a Yuuri? Yuuri era de lejos la persona más talentosa que alguna vez haya conocido.

Yuuri asiente. —Él es muy bueno. Pero también lo es Phichit, obviamente.

Phichit le sonríe radiante. —Gracias, Yuuri. En fin, los dejo para que regresen a… hacer lo que tengan planeado hacer.

Victor y Yuuri se miran el uno al otro, luego miran a la pantalla. —De acuerdo, te llamo luego —dice Yuuri, antes de colgar—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

—Tomaré un poco de agua —dice Victor—. Pero yo voy por ella. Puedes tomar algunos de los postres que traje, por cierto, son para ti.

Victor se pone de pie y toma un vaso del familiar gabinete, llenándolo con agua del filtro del refrigerador. Yuuri le agradece y acerca la bolsa, examinando el contenido. —De seguro te agotaste ayer —nota el patinador.

—Tú me agotaste —bromea Victor, dándole una mirada antes de tomar un sorbo de agua y sentarse a su lado. Yuuri inclina su cabeza a un lado, llevándose una mano al pelo.

—El patinaje en pareja es más duro que el patinaje normal. Como supongo habrás notado. Toma mucho trabajo, mucha más concentración y confianza.

—Mmm. Mire en el cronograma y vi que tenemos ocho días para trabajar en mis rutinas. Sólo tú y yo.

Yuuri se muerde el labio. —¿Así? ¿Ocho días para tres rutinas? Tendremos que asegurarnos de no tener distracciones. Será mucho trabajo

—Pues, estoy dispuesto a quedarme después de clases.

(La manera en que Yuuri lo mira es adorable.)

(Nervioso, sin estar seguro de que decir.)

Victor deja el agua sobre la encimera y se inclina más cerca de él, colocando su mano sobre la muñeca de Yuuri, alisando las arrugas de la manga de la remera. Ve como los ojos de Yuuri siguen el movimiento, sus labios luciendo un poco agrietados, si Victor mira de cerca ve que su cabello está un tanto desarreglado. —Puede que tengas que hacer eso muy a menudo —señala Yuuri.

—Por mí está bien.

Sus manos se mueven hacia el cuello de Yuuri, acunándolo, sus dedos deambulan a través de los cortos cabellos. Su piel es cálida, la forma en que su respiración se vuelve más tentadora de lo que creía posible, hace que le tome a Victor todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre Yuuri en ese momento, para no presionarlo contra la encimera de la cocina y capturar sus labios.

—Me alegra que te gusten las clases —dice Yuuri, y su voz está casi sin aliento, de una forma que Victor quiere escuchar una y otra y otra vez.

—¿Sabes qué me gusta más que las clases? —pregunta Victor, alargando las silabas, manteniendo un tono grave, intimo.

—¿Qué?

—Mi profesor.

Yuuri se humedece los labios, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos, como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer con ellas. —¿De veras?

Victor asiente, sus manos se mueven de su cuello a sus mejillas. Aquello le recuerda a la parte del dueto, recuerda la mano de Mila haciendo el mismo movimiento, recuerda el ácido sabor de los celos que había sentido en sus entrañas cuando vio a Yuuri enseñándole, a pesar de la personalidad amistosa de Mila.

Sin embargo ahora tiene a Yuuri todo para él. El pensamiento lo marea de felicidad. 

(Y él quiere algo)

(Pero ¿Yuuri querrá? ¿Qué si no quiere? Victor valora su amistad sobre todo, sobre cualquier cosa, y sería _tan_ fácil arruinarlo. Tan sólo unas palabras y Yuuri podría irse, y nunca más querer verlo. Sería tan simple, tan terrible.)

—Victor, ¿en qué estás pensando? —pregunta Yuuri en voz baja, sus ojos buscan los de Victor.

—¿En qué piensas _tú_?

El patinador sonríe un poco, Victor aparta algunos mechones de sus ojos. Yuuri se estremece un poco por el toque. —No es justo,  yo pregunte primero —protesta.

Victor retira una mano, pensando en la respuesta. —Tan sólo… en ti.

—¿En mí? —pregunta Yuuri, sorprendido.

—Mmm. Tu turno para responder.

Hay una pausa.

Responde. —En ti.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Yuuri lo observa.

Victor no está seguro de donde salieron esas palabras, ese coraje.

Pero ya están expuestos, a menos que los últimos cinco segundos  hubieran sido un invento de su mente. Lo que es posible. Muy posible.

Se siente como caminar sobre una cuerda floja. Como caer en paracaídas. Como saltar desde un trampolín por primera vez, esperando el impacto, rogando que no doliera. El tiempo se ralentiza, los latidos de su corazón se aceleran. Sentados en unos banquillos de un hotel en medio de Los Angeles mirándose uno al otro, Victor se pregunta que hizo bien en la vida para llegar a este momento, se pregunta qué necesita hacer en el futuro para tener más momentos así. Se pregunta si tomó la decisión correcta.

Yuuri es todo lo que él pudiera querer. Yuuri lo es _todo_. Victor ha conocido muchas personas interesantes en su vida –cantantes, actores, actrices, una que otra autoridad extranjera, pero ninguna de ellas se compara con Katsuki Yuuri. A duras penas pueden compararse con Yuuri –el sol, la luna, las estrellas, todas ellos están capturados en él.

(Es cursi, sí, más cursi que la mayoría de sus películas, pero es _real_.)

(Sabe que es real porque lo siente, siente la risa que brota de sí cuando ve a Yuuri reír, siente que dolor perdura en él cuando ve el dolor de Yuuri, siente el nervioso entusiasmo que Yuuri siente cuando está a la expectativa de algo.)

Es _real_.

No muchas cosas en la vida de Victor han sido reales.

(Pero esto lo es.)

Y quiere aferrarse a ello más que a nada, quiere tenerlo y nunca dejarlo ir, pero aquí está él, arriesgando todo. Saltando del trampolín. Caminando sobre la cuerda floja.

Yuuri no responde.

(Pero sí lo besa.)

(Suave, dulce, complejo.)

(Sus labios son cálidos, obsesivos.)

(Él había soñado con esto, pero los sueños no eran nada comparados con la realidad.)

Ellos no se mueven por un momento, sólo disfrutan del suave roce entre labios. Victor le toca el cabello –finalmente, _finalmente_ — y enreda sus dedos en sus negras hebras. Su pelo es suave como lo había imaginado, Yuuri gime un poco ante el toque y Victor mueve su boca, incapaz de evitarlo, tomando el labio inferior entre los suyos y succionándolo.

Yuuri se mueve hacia delante, una de sus manos se apoya en el brazo de Victor, la otra se presiona firmemente contra el granito, devolviéndole el beso.

(Es mágico.)

(Colores tornasolados se arremolinan detrás de los parpados de Victor.)

El hombre más joven hace un sonido que suena como una palabra, pero es rápidamente olvidado cuando Victor vuelve a moverse, esta vez experimentando con el labio superior de Yuuri, suspirando contra su boca cuando Yuuri le aprieta el brazo. Se aleja un poco, sus labios ya no están en contacto, y Victor nota que él está sin aliento, parpadeando para abrir los ojos.

—Yuuri —musita, la palabra casi incoherente, su pecho sube y baja con esfuerzo.

—¿Sofá? —Yuuri pregunta simplemente.

Victor no responde, se limita a contemplarlo.

Yuuri vuelve apretar su brazo. —¿Victor?

—Sí, sofá —concuerda, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Yuuri, conduciéndolo hacia el sofá en frente de la televisión.

Se sienta y ya no puede esperar más, tira de Yuuri para sentarlo sobre su regazo, volviéndolo a besar, más profundo esta vez, más necesitado. Yuuri suelta un jadeo cuando Victor abre los labios, su mano se alza hacia la mejilla de Victor, su dedo índice acaricia su sien. Yuuri se mueve sobre su regazo para estar más cómodo y Victor envuelve uno de sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, tirando de él hacia sí y tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Es desordenado, explosivo, increíble.

—Victor —murmura Yuuri, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Victor mientras retiene la respiración, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Es esto todavía platónico? —le pregunta Victor en voz baja.

Yuuri se pone rígido.

Se detienen. Se alejan, se miran.

Entonces, él parece comprender, y empieza a reír, su respiración se siente caliente contra el cuello de Victor mientras deposita un suave beso en ese punto, sus brazos estrechan su agarre. Victor lo sostiene más cerca, descasando la barbilla en la cabeza de Yuuri.

—No me gustó verte patinar con Mila —Yuuri admite. Es parte de la película, parte del guion, una parte fundamental del trabajo de ambos, pero Victor entiende exactamente lo que quiere decir.

Victor se aleja un poco para verlo a los ojos. —A mí no me gustó _verte_ patinar con Mila.

—Yo sólo estaba enseñándole, es diferente. Tú tienes que pretender estar enamorado de ella.

El actor se encoge de hombros. —Es el negocio. Nunca he hecho esto con Mila.

Se inclina para volver a besar a Yuuri, un beso casto esta vez, significativo –intentando expresar sus palabras en sus acciones. Yuuri gime contra él, con su pecho rozando el de Victor, su remera gris se le levanta un poco por la espalda. Pone sus manos en la sudadera negra de Victor y cuando se alejan para respirar. Yuuri vuelve a reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Victor, suspirando.

—Has hecho esto con Mila miles de veces —señala Yuuri—. He visto tus películas.

—Nunca he hecho esto así, _de esta manera_. Con sentimiento de por medio. Y también nunca ha significado nada para ella.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Yuuri, y Victor se pregunta si él puede escuchar sus latido a través de su ropa, dada su posición actual, se pregunta cuanto tardaría Yakov en encontrarlos si permanecieran así para siempre.

(Porque ¿Qué es la fama, la fortuna, una carrera cuando besar a Yuuri es una opción? Es como comparar la suciedad, los lugares comunes, la plebe con los diamantes.)

—Sí —confirma, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Yuuri bosteza y Victor lo abraza más fuerte, pensando que es imposible que esto mejore, pensando que él podría morir en este preciso momento y haber llevado una vida feliz porque eso significaría haber tenido una mañana de besos con Katsuki Yuuri. Sus trofeos y otros logros carecen de importancia. —¿Estás cansado? —le pregunta Victor.

—Sí, pero en dos horas tenemos que ir a la pista —dice Yuuri.

—Dos horas es tiempo de sobra, ¿quieres echarte un sueñecito?

Yuuri se encoge con pereza. —¿Tú también dormirías? 

—Claro.

Entonces Yuuri parece recordar algo, se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. —Pon la alarma.

—De acuerdo —concuerda Victor, preguntándose por qué parece tan insistente en ese punto. Él coloca la alarma y se vuelve a recostar, tirando de Yuuri. Yuuri al instante acurruca su cabeza sobre el pecho de Victor y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su torso, gimiendo un poco, el sonido es casi inaudible. Él está más afectuoso de lo usual, pero Victor no está seguro de si es debido a los besos o a la somnolencia.

(Y ¿Cómo se supone que podrá dormir así?)

Porque los ojos de Yuuri están cerrados y en todo lo que Victor puede enfocarse es en cuan pacífico él luce cuando duerme, cuanto se hincha su corazón cada vez que él se mueve un poco o deja salir un profundo suspiro. De alguna manera se siente lleno de adrenalina como también, lleno de la abrumadora necesidad de dormir, así que se contenta con sostener a Yuuri más cerca, enterrando su nariz en su cabello, absorbiendo la esencia de su shampoo.

Es físicamente doloroso, lo mucho que él adora a Yuuri.

(Tan sólo espera…no, mejor dicho, _ruega_ … que Yuuri también lo adore.)


	4. Doméstico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La copa de China tiene lugar, Phichit viene de visita, y Yuuri y Victor se dirigen al parque Griffith. Mientras tanto, ambos fomentan sus propias inseguridades.

 

La copa de China comienza alrededor del mediodía el día sábado en dicho país, lo que en California es alrededor de las ocho de la noche del día viernes.

Victor se había ofrecido a venir para ver el evento con él, pero primero tenía que pasar por su casa para alimentar a Makkachin, así que Yuuri se sienta solo en su sofá, tratando de conectar apropiadamente la señal en vivo en el televisor. Eventualmente, lo consigue, y aunque la imagen es difusa, ya es algo.

Le desea buena suerte a Phichit por medio de un mensaje y el patinador tailandés responde con una horda de emojis nerviosos. Yuuri no está seguro de cómo responder, así que simplemente le ofrece una manito con el pulgar arriba en respuesta. Al mismo tiempo en la televisión están entrevistando a un patinador que Yuuri no reconoce, se levanta para buscar algunos tentempiés. Tristemente, su refrigerador está notablemente desolado.

Yuuri se debate en ir a comprar algo, pero no quiere correr el riesgo de perderse algo importante, entonces le mensajea a Victor. **¿** **Te importaría traer comida?**

**Ya lo hice ❤**

Contempla el corazoncito durante una ridícula cantidad de tiempo, inseguro de si realmente está ahí, antes de retornar su atención a la TV. La multitud es inmensa, extendiéndose fuera de la pantalla en todas las direcciones. Es diferente, piensa Yuuri, ver la pista a través de una señal en vivo que en la realidad. Cuando él hubo patinado allí, no le había parecido tan brillante y colorido. Supone que es la magia de la televisión.

Momento después comienza una entrevista con JJ, algunas preguntas sobre su gran potencial para ganar el Grand Prix por segundo año consecutivo.

Se escucha un golpe en la puerta.

Yuuri de un salto se levanta del sofá y se apresura hacia la puerta, mirando a través de la mirilla, viendo a Victor de pie afuera de su habitación, acomodándose el cabello con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo una bolsa con comestible. Abre la puerta y Victor le sonríe, dándole al instante un incómodo abrazo con uno de sus brazos. —¡Yuuri!

—Hola —saluda Yuuri, riendo.

—¿Ya ha comenzado? —pregunta, mirando hacia la televisión—. Oh, ¿Ese es JJ?

Yuuri asiente, apartándose del camino para que Victor pueda asentar la bolsa sobre la encimera de la cocina. Cierra la puerta y luego escarba entre los contenidos de la bolsa. —Gracias por traer la comida.

—Traje papas fritas y salsa, ¿sirve? —Victor pregunta, destapando un paquete de papas y cogiendo una entre sus dedos, dándole un mordisco entre crujidos.

—Perfecto.

Cuando Yuuri se sienta en el sofá, Victor se sienta a su lado al instante, envolviendo un brazo sobre sus hombros. Se siente raro.

(No raro de una mala manera.)

(Pero sí _raro_.)

(Porque ¿ahora son una pareja?)

Él no está seguro de lo que son, pero lo que sea que sean, le gusta. Le gusta la sensación de tener a Victor sentado muy cerca de él, le gusta la forma en que él hizo bromas coquetas durante su sesión de entrenamiento el día de hoy. Y también están estas pequeñas cosas –cuando la mano de Victor roza la parte baja de su espalda cada vez que cruzan una puerta, la mirada de Victor dirigiéndose hacia los labios de Yuuri cuando habla.

Y eso que tan sólo se habían besado por primera vez esa mañana.

(Pero es fácil dejarse llevar por los pensamientos, las fantasías, el potencial.)

(El cambio de su relación es excitante, pero un poco aterrador.)

—Creo que seré capaz de ganar el Grand Prix este año —está diciendo JJ en la pantalla, sus dientes blancos destellan bajo los reflectores—. Especialmente con el apoyo de mis fans y de mi prometida.

—¿Quién patina primero? —pregunta Victor.

—No estoy seguro, no lo han dicho.

Victor asiente y se acomoda más dentro del sofá, sosteniendo el recipiente con salsa y balanceándola precariamente sobre sus rodillas. Yuuri se pregunta brevemente si es que ya se aburrió, pero entonces los ojos de Victor se abren de golpe. —¡Mira, ahí está Phichit!

Efectivamente, Phichit está bajo toma tan pronto como dejan de mostrar la entrevista de JJ. Él está estirando sus brazos sobre el borde de la pista. Celestino está parado cerca de él, luciendo nervioso. —Espero que lo haga bien —dice Yuuri, con sus pensamientos a la deriva. Sería bueno si Phichit gana el Grand Prix este año. Él ciertamente lo merece, y él ciertamente _puede_.

—Nunca he estado en China —dice Victor después de un momento—. ¿Es bonito?

—No pude hacer mucho turismo —responde Yuuri con pesar—. Pero por lo que vi sí lo es. La pista es en verdad bonita.

Victor alarga el paquete hacia él, ofreciéndole algunas, y Yuuri toma una, mojándola en salsa que Victor todavía sostiene en su regazo, y todo el acto es tan de _pareja_ y no está seguro de que su corazón pueda sobrellevarlo.

Rato después, comienza la competencia de patinaje. Un patinador que Yuuri cree es amigo de Phichit aparece primero, alguien de nombre Leo, y su rutina es cautivadora. Yuuri se encuentra a sí mismo inclinándose hacia adelante, al borde del asiento, poniendo atención en lo intricado de cada salto, de cada movimiento, en la forma en que él cuidadosamente ha combinado sus movimientos con la canción.

—Él es bueno —dice Victor, en voz baja.

Yuuri se limita a asentir.

Dos patinadores más ejecutan sus programas cortos, Yuuri reconoce a ambos, aunque no puede recordar sus nombres. Luego, es el turno de Phichit. Yuuri le sonríe a Victor antes de enfocarse por completo en la televisión, tomando el control remoto y subiéndole el volumen. La canción es familiar “Shall We Skate” de la película _El Rey y el Patinador_.

—Es la primera película que él vio —Yuuri le cuenta a Victor, aunque él mismo a penas y se puede escuchar hablar, apenas puede parpadear por el temor de perderse cualquier detalle.

Es perfecto. Consigue clavar la primera combinación de saltos. Su traje es rojo y dorado, la audiencia está cautivada, los ángulos de las cámaras muestran a la perfección cada segundo de la rutina. Desde que Yuuri puede recordar, Phichit siempre había querido patinar esa canción. En Detroit ellos habían visto las películas juntos; así fue como se habían unido cuando se conocieron.

La siguiente combinación de saltos sale perfecta. Luego, Phichit se encuentra en la segunda mitad de su rutina, pero más parece como si acabara de empezar. Un quad salchow. Impecable. Una secuencia de pasos, una extremadamente difícil, pero cada movimiento es realizado con determinación. De lo que Yuuri puede recordar de su práctica, él debió haber editado los movimientos, haciendo lo posible para anotar aún más puntos.

Cuando la actuación se acaba, Yuuri siente lágrimas escocerle los ojos. Es estúpido, piensa, y se apresura a restregárselas, esperando que Victor esté demasiado interesado en la televisión o en las papas como para darse cuenta. —Lo hizo genial —dice Yuuri, mirando cómo la cámara se corta para mostrar el Kiss and Cry, donde ahora Phichit está haciendo señales de paz a la cámara.

Victor se da la vuelta y, muy probablemente al ver sus ojos rojos, estrecha a Yuuri contra su costado, subiendo y bajando su brazo, reconfortándolo. —Lo hizo.

—Lo siento, es que estoy feliz por él —le dice Yuuri a Victor, alzando la mirada hacia él.

—Eso es porque eres un buen amigo.

Yuuri se limita a sonreír y a esperar con anticipación a que se diga el puntaje de Phichit. Él está aferrando un hámster de peluche y sonriendo para una selfie, con Celestino a su lado.

Y el puntaje es…

Yuuri se congela, mirando la pantalla. Victor lo mira. —¿Qué? ¿Es bueno?

—Oh por Dios. Es genial. Él lo hizo increíble.

Victor sonríe radiante, y Yuuri continua mirando la televisión, viendo a Phichit girarse para darle un abrazo a Celestino. Después de un minuto, cortan para volver mostrar el hielo, JJ está calentando para patinar. Yuuri se mueve inquieto en su asiento. Si hay alguien que puede derrotar a Phichit ese es…

Deja esos pensamientos de lado y observa.

JJ lo hace bien.

Pero falla una combinación de saltos en la segunda mitad. Yuuri hace una mueca ante lo que ve, pero su actuación todavía es cautivante, la audiencia aplaude mientras la canción suena y los jueces lucen impresionados. Queda en segundo lugar cuando los programas cortos terminan, Phichit está de primero.

—¿Se acabó? ¿Él ganó el oro? —Victor pregunta, girándose hacia Yuuri, confundido—. ¿Cómo es que no estás emocionado?

—Todavía les falta el programa libre —explica Yuuri—. Pero por ahora él está en primer lugar.

—Oh, él de seguro ganará —el actor toma otra fritura entonces parece percatarse de que toda la salsa ha desaparecido—. Wow, no duro mucho.

—No, no duro —responde Yuuri, sintiéndose un poco extraño. Minutos atrás, se sentía eufórico por estar con Victor, sonriendo a tal punto de ser considerado insalubre. Pero ahora parece no ser capaz de sonreír, ni de prestar mucha atención a las entrevistas de los diversos patinadores a los que nunca antes ha visto.

—¿Entonces cuándo son los programas libres? —Victor pregunta.

Ya es tarde y Yuuri bosteza, piensa que se sentirá mejor en la mañana. Probablemente sólo está cansado. —Mañana. Cerca de la misma hora.

Mañana es sábado, y tiene una sesión con Victor y Mila temprano por la tarde para continuar trabajando en la rutina de pareja. —¿Puedo venir otra vez?

—Seguro.

—¿Tú quieres que venga?

Yuuri lo observa, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que no se siente genuina. Él quiere que Victor venga, pero es como si su cuerpo no escuchara la parte racional de su mente. —Por supuesto.

Victor parece notarlo.

Frunce el ceño un poco, sus cejas se junas como si estuviese intentando analizar todo y cualquier cosa que pueda estar mal con Yuuri. A Yuuri no le gusta esa atención, así que se gira hacia la televisión, pretendiendo estar interesado en una repetición de un fragmento del programa corto de un patinador desconocido.

—¿Yuuri?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, estoy bien.

Victor no dice nada, pero Yuuri puede saber que él todavía lo está mirando, puede sentir su mirada como una fuerza física posándose sobre él. Es frustrante. Siempre ha odiado que la gente intente confortarlo, siempre ha odiado su tendencia a ser demasiado susceptible. Especialmente ahora, porque ni siquiera tiene algo _por lo que_ estar susceptible.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —pregunta Victor en voz baja, tomando la mano de Yuuri y estrechándosela.

—No —responde Yuuri. Se odia a sí mismo, porque no, él no quiere que Victor se vaya, pero tampoco quiere que Victor lo mire, no quiere ser diagnosticado—. Pero si tú quieres…

—No, no quiero. Yo limpiare esto —toma el recipiente vacío de salsa y se dirige a la cocina, y Yuuri suelta la respiración, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el sofá, yaciendo sobre su espalda. Cuando mira hacia el televisor, Phichit está en una entrevista, y Yuuri observa, intrigado.

Él está feliz por Phichit.

(¿Cierto?)

(¿Por qué no lo estaría? Tan sólo hace un minuto, había llorado al ver su rutina. Y él quería a Phichit –ellos eran mejores amigos.)

Cansado. Debe estar cansado. Eso lo explicaría.  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

El sábado Yuuri parece estar mejor.

Durante la práctica, Victor está aliviado cuando ellos regresan a su nueva dinámica, coqueteos incesantes y provocaciones. La noche anterior, había comenzado a pensar que quizás Yuuri estaba empezando a lamentar… lo que sea que ellos tengan.

A Mila parece no molestarle este hecho, ella piensa que los dos hacen una pareja adorable –Victor y Yuuri se miran el uno al otro al escuchar la palabra ‘pareja’, pero nunca hablan al respecto— y se limita a practicar. La rutina de pareja marcha bien, aún hay cositas que necesitan ser bien ejecutadas, concretamente los saltos, pero el progreso es prometedor.

—¿Luego paso para ver los programas libres? —pregunta Victor cuando estaciona fuera del hotel de Yuuri, sus dedos tamborileando contra el volante.

Yuuri sonríe y asiente. —Seguro. Yo traeré la comida esta vez.

—No te molestes. Yo puedo traer algo —Victor insiste—. Tal vez palomitas.

—Palomitas suena bien —concuerda Yuuri.

Victor considera algo, recorre con una mano su cabello. Siente como la brisa entra por la puerta abierta del auto, siempre odia esta parte del día, el tener que llevar a Yuuri de regreso a su hotel para tener que verlo marcharse. —Aguarda, quédate sentado por un minuto.

Yuuri parpadea, confundido, y vuelve a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero.

(Victor necesita estar seguro a ciencia cierta que todo está bien.)

(Porque, tiene que admitir que, ayer había estado más asustado de lo que había dado a mostrar.)

Así que toma la mano de Yuuri entre la suya y se inclina hacia él, besándolo gentilmente en los labios. Yuuri le devuelve el beso, moviéndose hacia el asiento de Victor, posando su mano libre sobre la rodilla de Victor para mantener el balance. A su detrás la puerta del coche continua abierta, su mochila se desliza por su hombro, pero la sensación del beso los distrae demasiado a ambos como para importarles. Victor gime contra él, acercando más a Yuuri y pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Pasa su lengua por el labio inferior de Yuuri, y Yuuri suspira, abriendo su boca, su…

Un auto les toca bocina.

Victor gruñe y deja que Yuuri se baje de su regazo hasta estar fuera del auto una vez más, con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa y sus ojos abiertos ampliamente. Su cabello está desarreglado y eso llena a Victor de un inapropiado sentido de orgullo al saber que fue él quien lo había causado. Él. Yuuri observa el carro que está detrás de ellos y Victor se siente tentado de darle un iracundo monologo al otro conductor por haber interrumpido un momento de extrema importancia.

—Adiós Victor —dice Yuuri, luciendo entre divertido y aturdido.

—Te veo esta noche —responde, tomándose su tiempo para marcharse, simplemente para fastidiar al conductor que tiene detrás. ¿Él fue capaz de verlos, no? ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir, _no_?  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Trae una innecesaria gran cantidad de palomitas al piso de Yuuri, de la mejor clase, como las que se dan en los cines. La excesiva mantequilla es horriblemente insalubre, Victor está orgulloso de llevar una nutritiva dieta, pero cree que saltársela una noche no lo matará. Se reclina contra el sofá al lado de Yuuri, mirando cómo patinador tras patinador es entrevistado.

Victor todavía no entiende mucho sobre el patinaje artístico, pero definitivamente es un interesante deporte para mirar. Especialmente con Yuuri a su lado, dispuesto a responder cualquiera de sus preguntas y luciendo genuinamente interesado en cualquier cosa que suceda.

—En verdad espero que Phichit gane —dice Yuuri, sonando nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede si no es así?

—Todavía puede clasificar a la final del Grand Prix, en general clasifican los seis mejores patinadores, pero la verdad es que sería lindo que hoy él consiguiera una medalla de oro. Sé que en verdad lo desea.

El programa libre de JJ es bueno –su puntuación es increíblemente alta. Ven como él sonríe en la pantalla, doblando sus dedos de una manera que representan dos ‘J’. —Eso es un tanto cursi —bromea Victor, y Yuuri se ríe un poco, pero no suena de la forma usual. No tiene el mismo timbre alegre.

—Oh, es el turno de Phichit —dice Yuuri, inclinándose hacia delante sobre el sofá. Victor entiende que él quiere prestar mucha atención a la rutina de su amigo, pero él no es un fan del hecho de que gracias a la nueva posición de Yuuri, su brazo ya no está más alrededor de sus hombros.

—Esta canción es de _El Rey y el Patinador 2_ —le dice Yuuri, Victor nunca antes ha visto esas películas, pero figura de que deben ser muy buenas si Phichit ha interpretado no una, sino dos rutinas basadas en ellas.

Phichit es el último patinador en realizar su programa libre y Yuuri retiene la respiración mientras su amigo se sienta en el Kiss and Cry, cruzando los dedos. Celestino –quien también había sido el entrenador de Yuuri en Detroit, Victor recuerda— le dice algo a su pupilo que no es captado por los micrófonos. Pero que parecen palabras de aliento.

La puntuación aparece en pantalla.

—Oh Dios mío, él ganó.

Victor observa a Yuuri, ve que sus ojos están ensanchados y una mano cubre su boca. —¡Eso es genial!

Yuuri suelta un gimoteo, saca su teléfono y tipea un extremadamente largo mensaje a Phichit, el cual está seguro de que el patinador no leerá hasta más tarde. Phichit saluda feliz a las cámaras, posando, y Celestino está riendo feliz a su detrás. Yuuri mira con anhelo la pantalla de la televisión, con su teléfono ahora asentado en su regazo, y con una mano todavía sujetando su boca.

Victor comienza a darse cuenta…

Oh.

( _Oh._ )

(¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Tan egoísta?)

(Por supuesto que Yuuri extraña el patinaje. Por supuesto que él extraña a sus amigos. ¿Por qué Victor había asumido que él preferiría estar aquí? ¿Por qué había asumido que no le afectaría el ver a Phichit patinar sin él?)

(Es un narcisista, probablemente.)

(Victor se odia a sí mismo.)

—Yuuri… —empieza a decir Victor, pero no sabe cómo dirigir el tema, no está seguro de que decir. No puede recordar un momento en el que antes Yuuri haya estado triste. Nervioso, sí. Asustado, ciertamente. Aturdido, seguro. ¿Pero triste?

La única vez que lo había visto ligeramente así fue cuando Victor lo había visitado en el motel hace ya varias semanas, insistiéndole a que tomara el trabajo que Yakov no le había dado. Pero en ese entonces, la verdad es que no lo conocía. No había interpretado correctamente el rojo de sus ojos y el leve nerviosismo en el tono de su voz.

Se siente como si la tristeza no se acoplara con él –no _debería_ acoplársele. Como de un pez fuera del agua se tratase, como un tigre en la Antártica, como un pingüino en la sabana. Simplemente no encaja, no cuadra. Victor odia aquello. Odia que Yuuri no parezca querer su ayuda, que no parezca querer abrirse con él.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Yuuri, y otra vez sonríe, pero es la misma sonrisa extraña que él había hecho ayer, una que se posa en sus labios pero que no llega a sus ojos. Él aprieta una de las manos de Victor, pero se siente forzado, carece de significado. Es frío, objetivo, como si intentara evaluar la situación desde la perspectiva de Victor y ver lo que quiere.

—Lo lamento, soy un idiota. Debería haber pensado que extrañarías estar en el hielo mientras estás aquí —quiere decir más, pero no está seguro que más puede añadir. No está verdaderamente seguro de que hacer. No es como si él pudiera meter a Yuuri en la competencia, no es como si pudiera pagar un vuelo hacia China para hacer que en un instante todo este bien.

—Oh no, yo estoy bien —Yuuri insiste, sacudiendo sus manos como si el tema estuviese impregnado en el aire, como si con eso pudiera librarse de aquello—. No te preocupes por eso. No eres un idiota.

Victor traga grueso mientras lo mira. —Pero lo soy.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Victor Nikiforov insistiría en llamarse a sí mismo idiota.

Y con eso él ríe, y Yuuri también ríe. Él con gusto aceptaría miles de ataques verbales a su ego si con eso consigue escuchar de nuevo ese sonido. Victor baja la voz y estrecha la mano de Yuuri. —¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Yuuri baja la vista hacia sus manos unidas, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —No hay mucho que decir.

—¿Deseas estar patinando esta temporada? 

—Yo… yo estoy feliz de estar aquí, pero también desearía estar patinando. Sólo porque sé que este puede ser un gran año para Phichit y porque también sé que Celestino no quería que me fuera en primer lugar.

Victor asiente, sin querer hablar y arruinar el momento, ya que finalmente consiguió sacarle algo a Yuuri. En su lugar, tira del patinador hacia sí cosa que su cabeza está ahora sobre su hombro, y Yuuri suspira, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su torso.

—Aunque estoy muy feliz de estar aquí —repite—. Tan sólo deseo poder hacer ambas cosas.

—Sé que es egoísta, pero yo también estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

Yuuri sonríe y deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios. Su corazón se vuelve ligero, su cabeza da un vértigo.

(Y entonces se le ocurre por primera vez que Yuuri estará compitiendo el próximo año.)

(Viajando alrededor del mundo, yendo a diferentes competiciones, muy probable compitiendo con Phichit a su lado. Todo mientras Victor continuará aquí, en California, trabajando en otra cursi película romántica con algún otro compañero que no será Yuuri, entrenando para otra cosa con otro entrenador que no será Yuuri, conversando con muchas, muchas otras personas que no serán Yuuri.)

Empuja ese pensamiento a lo más recóndito de su mente. Todavía tienen varios meses juntos, así que con certeza pueden disfrutar esto mientras dura y lidiar con el futuro después.

(Si es que tienen un futuro juntos.)

(Ese pensamiento duele.)

Lo entierra en el segundo intento.

—Phichit está volando hacia acá el martes por la tarde —le cuenta Yuuri a Victor—. Él dice que quiere visitarme, pero creo que en verdad simplemente se enamoró de California.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunta Victor, curioso.

—Es un lugar muy bonito —admite, mirando hacia las ventanas, la vista de las bulliciosas calles, todos con una misión, todos yendo a algún sitio—. Y diferente. Diferente de Detroit y de Hasetsu. Es como otro planeta.

—Vamos a visitar Detroit en algún momento —sugiere Victor, inclinándose a un lado para besar el cuello de Yuuri.

Yuuri jadea y sus manos vuelan hacia los lados de Victor, afianzándose. El sonido es delicioso y Victor gime contra su piel, manteniendo sus labios en el mismo punto de su cuello y degustándolo. —No creo… _ah_ … no creo que te guste el lugar.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Me es difícil visualizarte allí.

Victor le mordisquea su clavícula y Yuuri salta un poco. El actor ríe ante eso y alivia el mordisco con su lengua. —¿Y dónde _puedes_ visualizarme?

—La verdad. Sólo aquí en California.

—¿No en un pequeño complejo de apartamentos a lo largo del rio de Detroit?

Yuuri se ríe, sus manos aferrándose a la camisa de Victor. —No creo que tú… _Victor_ —se interrumpe cuando Victor succiona el lugar donde le late el pulso y cierra sus ojos con fuerza—. No creo que tú puedas durar un día en otra cosa que no sea el tipo de palacio en el que vives.

—¿Me estás diciendo mimado?

—En parte.

Victor se aleja y lo mira. —Quiero que sepas que puedo vivir perfectamente bien en un apartamento. Vivo en remolques en los sets de las películas, y esas cosas son más pequeños que los apartamentos.

—Pero eso es el set de una película. De cierta forma, de tu película. Tienes miles de personas a tu disposición.

—Hmm. Me lastimas, Yuuri, ¿lo sabes?

Yuuri rueda los ojos y lo besa. —¿Ofendo tu ego?

—Siempre llamándome ególatra —se queja Victor—. ¿Qué hice para merecer eso?

—En nuestra primera cita, utilizaste tu nombre para hacernos entrar al restaurante —le recuerda Yuuri.

Victor enarca una ceja.

(Espera.)

Yuuri lo observa, confundido.

Entonces la realización lo golpea, y es adorable, su rostro de _oh-Dios-eso-no-es-lo-que-quise-decir_. Que consiste en pupilas dilatadas, labios formando una ‘o’ y en divagar. Divagar mucho. Victor ya se está acostumbrando a este hecho. —No es eso lo que… es decir… no fue una cita, no en ese entonces… ¿pero ahora…?

—Debiste haberme dicho que era una cita, Yuuri. Me hubiera vestido mucho mejor. Te hubiese traído flores cuando pase por ti. ¿Rosas, quizás?

— _Victor_ —gruñe Yuuri, rogando que se detenga.

Lo hace.

Se sientan por un minuto, Yuuri descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Victor y Victor  reclinándose sobre el sofá, sosteniendo al otro hombre entre sus brazos. Él ama esta posición, ama todo esto, desde el peso de Yuuri sobre sus piernas hasta el subir y bajar de su pecho. Se pregunta cómo es posible que un ser humano sea tan atractivo, para hacer que Victor quiera besarlo sin ningún motivo aparente. Es como alguna clase de súper poder.

—Lo siento, estaba molesto antes —le dice Yuuri de pronto, con su voz amortiguada por su pecho.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso.

—Pero me estaba desquitando contigo cuando yo debería haber…

Victor lo detiene. —Comprendo perfectamente lo que estabas sintiendo. Y no me molesta que te desquites conmigo –no lo hiciste con intención. Lo que realmente me importa es que seas feliz con tu decisión, ¿lo eres?

—Sí, definitivamente —responde Yuuri con firmeza—. Me encanta enseñarte a ti, a Mila, a Yurio, a Christophe…

—¿A Christophe? —pregunta Victor, enarcando una ceja.

—Él es agradable.

Victor lo empuja un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Busca sus ojos para obtener respuestas. —Supongo que ahora ya has de saber que no me gustó verte patinar a solas con Christophe.

Yuuri se sonroja, se lame los labios. —Tuve esa clase de impresión, pero _fue_ estrictamente profesional.

—No creo que Christophe haya hecho algo estrictamente profesional en su vida.

—Bueno, él intentó flirtear conmigo, pero le dije de manera muy educada que estaba interesado en alguien más, e inmediatamente se retractó —le sonríe Yuuri con timidez, bajando la mirada.

Victor se detiene, intentando encontrar las palabras. No le viene ninguna. Sus cejas se juntan, su cabeza se inclina a un lado. —¿Qué es lo que… se lo dijiste?

—No le di un nombre —le dice Yuuri, punzándole el dedo en el mentón—. Haces una cosa con tu mentón cuando estás confundido, lo sabes. Como endureciéndolo o algo. No conozco una palabra para describirlo.

Victor cubre la mano de Yuuri con la suya y la mueve hacia su mejilla, ignorando su comentario. —¿De quién estuviste hablando con Chris?

—Oh, de una celebridad de Hollywood que creo que es algo atractiva.

Se relaja, hundiéndose en el sofá. —¿Sí?

—Él es bastante guapo.

Victor enarca una ceja, sonriendo. —Así que es un él, entonces.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros con inocencia. Levanta una de sus manos para deslizarla por el cabello de Victor, él cierra sus ojos en respuesta a la sensación, dejando que los dedos de Yuuri deambulen a través de las hebras. Sus uñas acarician su cuero cabelludo y Victor suspira, inclinándose hacia el toque. Es adictivo.

Baja la voz, manteniendo la broma, continuando con el juego. —¿Cuál es el nombre de ese apuesto actor?

—Ryan Gosling.

(Hay un audible crack en el aire cuando el corazón de Victor se parte por la mitad.)

Los ojos de Victor se abren, su labio inferior hace un mohín. —¡Yuuri!

—Es broma, es broma.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Pasan juntos su sábado de pereza.

Jugando juegos de mesas en pantalones de chándal y tirándose las piezas el uno al otro, ordenando pizza online y solicitando cosas ridículas en el campo de ‘ordenes especiales’. Victor no recuerda haber sido tan feliz. No puede recordar un momento en su vida que no se haya tratado de algo más que de trabajo.

Antes, eran preguntas de, qué película él actuaria a continuación, con qué coprotagonistas trabajaría, cuánto dinero produjo en las taquillas su más reciente película.

Ahora, son preguntas de, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Yuuri por desayuno? ¿Qué le gustaría hacer a Yuuri ese día? ¿Qué cosa lo haría más feliz?

(Porque, como Victor ha descubierto, hacer feliz a Yuuri lo hace a él el doble de feliz.)

(Y eso es nuevo.)

Nunca antes se ha preocupado tanto, tanto por alguien. Hasta el punto donde su corazón duele al estar separado de él ya sea por pocas horas, hasta el punto donde él quiere inundar su cuenta de Instagram con fotos de él y del patinador, ya que por cierto ha tomado muchas.

Pero cada vez que está a punto de postear una, recuerda (o más específicamente, Yuuri le recuerda) que Yakov les pidió mantener un perfil bajo. Es sorprendentemente difícil, considerando que a Victor le gustaría tomar un megáfono y caminar hacia la esquina más cercana y concurrida para así poder gritar su amor por Katsuki Yuuri a todo aquel que lo escuche.

El lunes pasa rápidamente. Ellos trabajan en uno de los solos de Victor, y terminan quedándose por un par de horas extras, debido a una ligera distracción.

(Innecesario decir que, Yuuko había estado bastante escandalizada cuando vio a Victor presionando a Yuuri contra el borde de la pista, con sus manos en las caderas del hombre más joven y con sus bocas presionándose como si se necesitaran la una con la otra para respirar.)

(Yuuri se sintió ligeramente mal por eso –era la pista de ella después de todo— pero a Victor no podía importarle menos.)

(¿Era así de egoísta?)

(Quizá.)

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 El martes por la noche, Yuuri va al aeropuerto para encontrarse con Phichit. Planea dormir en el sofá de la suite de Yuuri. Victor decidió no interrumpir su día, figurando que ambos amigos querrían tener tiempo para su reencuentro. Yuuri insiste en que él puede venir y unírseles, pero de todas formas Victor planeaba pasar tiempo con Makkachin.

(Sólo le toma casi cuarenta minutos el arrepentirse.)

Se sienta en su cama, con teléfono en mano y perro en su regazo. Él ama a Makkachin, claro que sí, pero también ama a Yuuri. Ama sentarse en el sofá de su suite, y el hecho de que será ocupado por Phichit durante los próximos cinco días será una ligera molestia. Phichit, por supuesto, es muy amable –Victor le ha tomado cariño— pero la cuestión es que él asocia ese sofá con unas muy, muy buenas cosas.

(Tal como: Besar a Yuuri, abrazar a Yuuri, acurrucarse con Yuuri.)

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 —De acuerdo, escúpelo.

Yuuri observa como Phichit deposita su bolso sobre el sofá y luego aproximársele, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, con expresión grave. Yuuri toma un segundo para responder. —¿Escupir qué?

Phichit rueda los ojos. —Victor y tú. Y todo lo que ha sucedido. Dijiste que haríamos videollamadas cada día, Yuuri, pero me has dejado fuera de la dramática montaña rusa que es actualmente tu vida.

—No sé si sea una montaña rusa —admite Yuuri—. Todo lo que hago últimamente es entrenar y coreografiar. Ayer tuve una reunión con Yakov y Sara sobre lo práctico de algunos trajes para unas cuantas rutinas de la película. Nada emocionante.  

—Déjame entender esto: estás diciendo que venir a Hollywood, audicionar para el trabajo de entrenar a un actor de talla mundial y tu crush número uno, luego _no_ conseguir el trabajo, para después tener a dicha celebridad _apareciéndose ante tu puerta_ para personalmente darte el trabajo, luego aparecer en las portadas de _innumerables_ tabloides con dicho crush y celebridad, y convertirlo en tu _novio_ , ¿no es vivir en una montaña rusa?

—¿Cómo hiciste para decir todo eso en un respiro?

—Yuuri.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Nosotros puede que… seamos… algo.

—Algo.

—Algo.

Phichit le aprieta el brazo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. —Eres como alguien que gana un millón de dólares en la lotería y entonces no sabe qué hacer con eso. Estás saliendo con Victor Nikiforov. ¡Puedes tener un yate si lo quieres! ¡O un nuevo auto!

—No voy a pedirle a Victor que me compre un yate.

—No estoy diciendo que deberías —le asegura Phichit—. Estoy diciendo que _podrías_. Yuuri, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti!

Yuuri ríe e inclina su cabeza a un lado, no del todo deseoso de decir gracias ya que de hacerlo, significaría admitir que está saliendo con Victor Nikiforov.

(Lo cual él no está haciendo.)

(¿O si lo está?)

—Y tú ganaste una medalla de oro —señala Yuuri—. Soy quien debería estar gritando tu éxito.

—Una medalla de porquería —responde Phichit, pero Yuuri sabe que él de eso está orgulloso, sabe que ganar la copa de China ha significado mucho para él.

Yuuri le hace gesto para que se siente y sirve dos vasos de agua. —Lloré con tu programa corto.

—¿De verdad? —Phichit pregunta, halagado.

—Fue tan perfecto. Y sé lo mucho que has querido patinar esa canción, lo mucho que significa para ti… puede que me haya avergonzado a mí mismo en frente de Victor, pero lo valió. Lo hiciste increíble, realmente.

—¿Victor vio el programa contigo?

Yuuri asiente. —Él también estaba feliz por ti.

Phichit da un sorbo de su agua y mira alrededor de la cocina de la suite con apreciación. —Este lugar luce aún mejor de lo que se ve en la fotografía que me mandaste.

—Sara salió con todo esto. Victor dice que fue porque tú así se lo pediste.

—Ah, soy el mejor manager que existe, ¿no? —Phichit bromea, sonriéndole y caminando hacia la larga ventana de la pared más alejada—. Bonita vista. ¿Qué dices de ir a cenar? Estoy que muero de hambre.

Caminan hacia un restaurante local y se sientan a la mesa, poniéndose al día con sus mutuas experiencias. No han estado separados por mucho tiempo, pero están tan acostumbrados a contarse cada detalle de sus vidas que es hasta raro tener tantos nuevos temas de los que hablar. En Detroit sus conversaciones consistían en patinaje y películas.

Después de comer, regresan al hotel y pronto van a la cama, Phichit exhausto por el jet lag y Yuuri cansado por el patinaje de aquel día.  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 El miércoles, despiertan bastante tarde, tan sólo a una hora antes de tener que ir a la pista. Phichit se ha ofrecido a ayudar a Yuuri a entrenar a los otros actores –después de todo, necesita toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener. Hoy estarán entrenando con Yurio y Victor, mañana con Mila y Christophe.

—Victor pasará por nosotros —le dice Yuuri a Phichit, bostezando y sacando sus ropas de los cajones antes de dirigirse al baño.

Phichit había entrado a la habitación de Yuuri en el momento que despertó, sentándose en una silla cerca de la ventana y navegando en su teléfono. —¿Victor te lleva a la pista?

—Sí, dice que no le molesta.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que no.

Yuuri rueda los ojos y entra al baño, poniéndose unos pantalones negros y un suéter marrón. No se molesta en arreglar su cabello –al fin y al cabo todavía tienen tiempo antes de que Victor llegue— y vuelve a recostarse en la cama. —Siento como si siempre estuviera aletargado cuando tú estás alrededor.

—Es porque en Detroit estabas acostumbrado a holgazanear conmigo —le recuerda Phichit, sonriendo.

Después de que ambos están listos, Phichit sosteniendo sus patines entre sus manos, salen para dirigirse al auto de Victor. Él está usando gafas de sol y una campera color canela, con su cabello perfectamente arreglado y tiene las ventanas del auto bajadas. Afortunadamente, la esquina del aparcamiento está desierta porque ciertamente él no está ocultándose. Yuuri no puede evitar sonreír ante la vista, camina un poco más rápido.

—Hola —les saluda Victor cuando ambos entran al auto, se sientan atrás dado que Yurio está sentado en el asiento delantero, haciendo un globo con su chicle.

—Hola Victor —dice Phichit.

Yurio revienta el globo, el sonido más fuerte de lo esperado, y mira a Phichit a través del espejo retrovisor. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Él es Phichit —lo presenta Yuuri—. Estuvo conmigo en mi primera audición, yo vivía con él en Detroit.

—¿Eres patinador artístico? —pregunta Yurio.

—Sí —responde Phichit cuando el auto arranca.

—Él acaba de ganar una medalla de oro en China —le cuenta Victor—. Por cierto, felicidades.

—¡Gracias!

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Yuuri había olvidado cuan divertido era patinar al lado de Phichit en el mismo hielo.

—Oh, mira lo que aprendí hacer —dice, preparándose, bajando sus brazos, mirando hacia el hielo. Un momento después, salta y está en el aire, haciendo un perfecto toe loop cuádruple.

Victor y Yurio parpadean impresionados, y Yuuri aplaude. —¡Eso fue increíble! Wow, Phichit.

—Celestino y yo hemos estado trabajando y perfeccionando eso por años, y creo que finalmente lo conseguí. Ahora sólo necesito dominar tu flip cuádruple —dice, luego guiña un ojo—. Creo que nunca clave uno de esos.

—¿Flip cuádruple? —pregunta Victor, mirando a ambos.

—¿No lo sabes? Ese es el movimiento distintivo de Yuuri.

Yuuri agacha su cabeza, sin estar a gusto con toda la atención que está teniendo.

—No me contaste que tenías un movimiento distintivo —le señala Victor, luciendo ligeramente molesto.

—Tú no preguntaste —responde Yuuri, sonriendo.

Yurio se cruza de brazos. —¿Podemos verlo?

—No, ha pasado el tiempo, probablemente no seré capaz de clavarlo. Además, aún no hemos calentado lo suficiente. Quizás luego —dice moviendo sus manos, tratando de que olviden el tema.

Phichit se encoge de hombros. —Lo consiguió ejecutar en competiciones anteriores.

—¿En el Grand Prix? —pregunta Yurio.

—Sí, en mi programa libre. Deberíamos ir empezando. Ya que Phichit está aquí él puede trabajar con Victor mientras yo trabajo con Yurio en su solo…

Phichit frunce el ceño. —¿Yurio?

—Es un apodo —le aclara Victor.

—Uno muy estúpido —refunfuña Yurio.

—De acuerdo, Victor, empecemos —dice Phichit, patinando hacia un lado de la pista, Victor lo sigue.

—Con él trabaja en los saltos —le aconseja Yuuri—. En los Toe loops.

—Entendido.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

La sesión marcha bien –es mucho más fácil para Yuuri manejar a un estudiante que a dos, especialmente a un estudiante que no es Victor y que no se distrae con tanta facilidad. Por muy gruñón que Yurio luzca por fuera, él es inteligente (y secretamente es un buen tipo, Yuuri piensa, aunque nunca lo diría.) él capta las cosas con rapidez y presta atención, enfocándose por completo en cualquier cosa que esté haciendo.

—¡Buen trabajo! —le elogia Yuuri.

—Gracias —responde él, y sonríe –una sonrisa _verdadera_ —y se detiene. Se desvanece luego de un momento—. ¿Tú compusiste toda la rutina?

—¿La rutina? La mayoría, sí. Yakov me dio unas cuantas notas para trabajar con ellas.

Yuuri espera algún tipo de cumplido, pero en lugar de eso Yurio se limita a hacer un sonido de meditación. Como si no estuviera seguro de creerle. Pero Yuuri lo toma como lo único que obtendrá. Así que continua con el enseñamiento.

Al otro lado de la pista, a Phichit y Victor parece que les está yendo bien. Phichit demostrándole los saltos y Victor imitándolo, intentándolo una y otra vez. Yuuri sabe que Phichit no es un profesor fácil. Él mismo ha estado bajo su régimen en el pasado, pero sabe que es definitivamente efectivo.

—Vamos todos a almorzar —sugiere Victor.

Yurio se queja, pero cuando le preguntan si quiere venir, dice sí.

(Un sí muy bajito, pero un sí al fin de cuentas.)

Luego de almorzar, Victor conduce hasta el hotel para dejar a Phichit y a Yuuri y los despide diciéndole adiós con la mano antes de alejarse. Yuuri le sonríe a la gruñona recepcionista, con su inquebrantable expresión de mal humor, juntos caminan hacia el elevador. —¿Cómo fue enseñar a Victor? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Fue bueno. Él es talentoso, pero se distrajo mucho con cierto patinador que estaba al otro lado de la pista —dice Phichit sunchándolo en el costado.

Yuuri se muerde su labio. —¿De verdad?

—Cada vez que le decía algo, veía que movía sus ojos al otro lado, seguía su mirada y… —Phichit hace un gesto vago con su mano para señalar a Yuuri—. Pero, él es bueno. Y de cierta manera hasta romántico.

Yuuri ríe. —No me di cuenta.

Cuando entran a la suite, ambos entran a la habitación de Yuuri, Yuuri se sienta en la cama y Phichit ocupa la silla del escritorio, dando vueltas en medios círculos. Aunque luego se detiene y mira hacia la pila de papeles que hay sobre el escritorio. —¿Estas son las rutinas?

—Mmmm —responde Yuuri, navegando por Instagram. Victor había subido una linda foto de Makkachin esa mañana. Presiona el corazoncito que aparece al pie de la foto y ve como este se vuelve rojo.

—¿Y este es el guion? ¿Tengo permitido verlo, o alguien me disparará si lo hago? —Phichit pregunta, tocando la cubierta del grueso bloc—. Estoy sorprendido de que tengas permiso de tener esto, no debería estar, ¿guardado bajo llave o algo así?

—Sólo es el guion del proyecto —explica Yuuri—. Pero creo que puedes verlo. Sólo no vayas a postear imágenes de eso en las redes sociales o Yakov me disparará a _mí_.

Phichit se ríe antes de regresar su atención al guion, como un niño que acaba de descubrir un nuevo juguete. —Título del Proyecto: History Maker. Me gusta. Le queda como anillo al dedo —Phichit adopta un mal intento de voz de narrador—. Victor Nikiforov en History Maker. Fue entrenado por Katsuki Yuuri, patinador artístico ganador de medallas y su actual novio.

Yuuri se ríe y de un salto se levanta de la cama para pararse a su lado, mirando por encima de su hombro. —Es bastante bueno, tener el guion antes de que salga la película, ¿no?

—Si yo te hubiera dicho hace un par de años atrás que un día tendrías un guion inédito de una película de Victor Nikiforov, te hubiera dado un ataque.

—A ti también —le recuerda Yuuri.

—Probablemente —Phichit abre la primera página y se pone a leer. Hay detalles sobre los ángulos de las cámaras, los vestuarios e iluminación—. Tú no necesitas precisamente esta mitad de información. Esto parece más tarea de Yakov —se salta varias páginas—. Oh, mira, Victor patina y después se encuentra con el personaje de Mila, y luego está Yuri –quiero decir—Yurio, y Christophe…

Yuuri no había leído todo el guion, pero sí había leído por encima más de la mitad. Definitivamente parece interesante, y una parte de él no quiere leerlo todo para que así pueda disfrutar por completo la película, por muy ridículo que sonara. —Se ve bueno.

Phichit hojea varias páginas más. —Bla, bla, bla, cámaras, cámaras, cámaras. Otra rutina, esta de aquí es de Mila. Y luego vuelven a encontrarse, y se enamoran más… —luego abre una sección al azar en la segunda mitad del bloc, entrecerrando los ojos para leer la página—. _Oh_.

—¿Oh qué?

—¿Leíste todo el guion, Yuuri?

Yuuri frunce el ceño. —No, ¿Por qué?

Phichit cierra el bloc y se gira para mirarlo. —¿Sabías que hay una escena de sexo?

(Oh.)

—¿A qué te refieres con que hay una escena de sexo?

—Acabo de leer algo al respecto… wow, me siento como un voyeur con tan sólo leer dos líneas de eso. Es todavía más raro tenerlo escrito en un guion que verlo en la pantalla del cine.

Yuuri toma el bloc del escritorio y hojea las páginas, buscando la parte que… _oh_. Aquí está. Lee una línea sobre Victor inmovilizando a Mila en una cama de forma dramática, sus manos sujetando sus muñecas y… Yuuri cierra el bloc, traga grueso. —Eso… definitivamente es una escena de sexo.

—¿Victor te contó sobre eso? 

Yuuri se siente un poco incómodo, se vuelve a sentar en la cama con el guion todavía en sus manos. Se siente sucio, así que lo deposita sobre la mesita de noche. —No, no lo hizo.

—Pues, supuse que no lo haría. ¿Qué va a decir? ‘Oh, por cierto, Yuuri, hay una escena de sexo en la película’.  ¿Pero en serio? ¿Sexo en una película de patinaje artístico?

—Hubo una escena de sexo en _Serenade for Two_ —le recuerda Yuuri.

—Pero esa era un clásico.

—Quizás esta también lo sea.

No está seguro de cómo se siente. Está un poco molesto con Victor por no haberle dicho sobre aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, es lógico que no lo haría. Además, probablemente asumía que Yuuri ya había visto todo el guion. Al fin y al cabo, había estado sobre su escritorio por varias semanas. Yuuri se frota la frente, inseguro de que hacer, que decir. Pero ¿Por qué debería hacer o decir algo? No es como si eso importara.

Además, era con Mila.

(Y además, no era como si Victor y Yuuri estuvieran saliendo.)

(Así que, ¿Por qué le importa?)

—Estoy seguro de que él no considero mencionarlo. Vi la forma en que te miraba el día de hoy, y, honestamente, era tan dulce que puede que me hayan salido caries. Además, no es como si él hubiera escrito el guion. Es sólo parte de su trabajo.

Yuuri se recuesta sobre su espalda y contempla el techo. Hay algo que lo ha estado molestando desde la pasada semana, cuando Victor lo besó por primera vez. Algo que ha estado gritándole interminablemente con una molesta vocecita muy en el fondo de su mente. —Phichit, ¿no crees que es raro que yo le guste a Victor?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que realmente no tiene sentido.

Phichit deja el bloc en el escritorio y se mueve para sentarse al lado de Yuuri, con las piernas cruzadas. —¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que tiene sentido.

—Pero ¿y si no le gusto? Él es un actor, y los actores probablemente tienen sus aventuras todo el tiempo. ¿Qué si yo estoy malinterpretando todo?

—¿Lo dices por la escena de sexo? porque yo estoy seguro…

—No, no —le interrumpe Yuuri—. No tiene nada que ver con eso, hablo en general.

(Porque no tiene sentido, ¿cierto?)

(¿Alguien como Victor y alguien como Yuuri? Las matemáticas básicas dicen que eso no debería suceder, que no debería funcionar. Y sólo lo hace peor el que Yuuri se esté regañando por el pensamiento ya que ellos no están saliendo –no en realidad. Ellos no son nada. Sólo son Yuuri y Victor, pero esa etiqueta tampoco se siente bien, y debería _saberlo_.)

Phichit frunce el ceño y arranca un hilo suelto de su remera. —No creo que esté malinterpretando nada. ¿Acaso él dijo algo raro?

—No la verdad. Pero todo este asunto es algo extraño. No hay etiquetas, simplemente nos besamos por primera vez hace unos días.

—¡¿Se besaron?!

—Oh, ¿no lo mencione?

Phichit entierra su rostro entre sus manos. —No, Yuuri, no lo mencionaste. No es de extrañar que en todo el día él te estuviese viendo con ojos seductores. Por supuesto que le gustas.

—Pero y si… —Yuuri suspira y deja de hablar, rodando sobre su estómago. Phichit le toca el hombro reconfortándolo.

—Estás sobre-pensando las cosas. No te estreses por esto, sólo deja que las cosas pasen ¿sí? Y si a él no le gustas, entonces es un idiota, y tú puedes conseguir algo mejor de todas formas.

Yuuri gira su cabeza y le sonríe. —Gracias, Phichit.

—No hay problema. Ahora vamos a mirar una de sus películas, pausémosla en su ángulo más feo, y luego le enviamos fotos de la captura.

—Aunque no creo que él alguna vez luzca feo.

—Todo el mundo _tiene_ que verse feo de vez en cuando.   

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

**¿Estás ocupado esta noche?**

Yuuri observa el texto que Victor le ha mandado el viernes por la tarde, luego voltea a ver a Phichit, quien ha caído dormido durante su maratón de Netflix, un hilillo de baba le cae por la esquina de su boca. **¿Qué se te ocurre?**

**Cualquier cosa.**

Se muerde el labio para contener una sonrisa, aun cuando nadie más puede verlo, y siente como su corazón se acelera en su pecho. **Podrías venir a cenar.**  

**Mejor vamos a algún sitio.**

Yuuri vuelve a mirar a Phichit, como si le pidiese permiso a su forma dormida. Después de contemplar el mensaje, apaga la televisión y empuja suavemente la pierna de su amigo. Los ojos de Phichit parpadean abriéndose mientras bosteza. Moviendo de sitio su cabeza sobre el cojín. —Buenos días.

—Son las cinco de la tarde.

—Oh, buenas tardes.

Yuuri ríe y sacude su cabeza. —Escucha, Victor me pidió salir con él a un sitio. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿A dónde?

—No me lo dijo.

Phichit sonríe, luego vuelve a bostezar, abrazando el cojín. —¿Una cita misteriosa con Victor Nikiforov? Yo no seré el intruso. Ve tú, yo me quedaré aquí.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Yuuri, sintiéndose un tanto culpable, ya que Phichit estaría aquí sólo por dos días más y él quería que pasaran el mayor tiempo juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, quería ver a Victor—. A nosotros no nos molestaría que vinieras.

—Ve tú. De todas formas necesito dormir más. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que éramos más perezosos cuando estamos juntos. Alguien debería hacer un estudio científico al respecto.

 ~•~ ~•~ ~•~

En la próxima media hora Yuuri se debate en que ponerse, Phichit le dice sí a esa camisa y no a esa otra, aconsejándole un estilo para su cabello y estando extremadamente desilusionado cuando Yuuri rechaza la oportunidad. Termina seleccionando una camiseta blanca cubierta por una gabardina azul que Phichit insiste en combinar con una fina bufanda marrón. Hace frío esa noche, la noche más fría desde que llegó a California, por lo que considera que el atuendo estará bien.

Yuuri sonríe y se pone de pie. —Okay, ¿te veo luego?

—¡Cuídate!

—Lo haré.

— _En serio_ , cuídate.

—Lo haré.

—No hagas nada que yo no haría.

—No lo haré, Phichit.  

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 (Victor está emocionado, por no decir menos.)

Se detiene en frente del hotel, sonriendo cuando ve a Yuuri mirando alrededor en su búsqueda. Está usando un abrigo, bufanda, y lentes. ¿Lentes? Normalmente Yuuri no usa sus lentes. Es estúpido que Victor se emocione por lo que ve, pero se emociona de todas formas, deteniéndose frente a él y bajando la ventana. —¿Necesita un aventón, hombre extraño?

El conserje que está detrás de Yuuri le da una mirada desconcertada, más probable al reconocerlo, sin embargo Victor pretende no verlo.

Yuuri ríe y salta al asiento del pasajero. —Sí, me temo que estoy perdido.

—Oh, eso no puede ser. ¿Perdido en L.A.?

—Soy nuevo en el lugar —bromea Yuuri, y Victor puede ver que él está apretando sus labios para contener una sonrisa, manteniendo su cara de póker con mucho éxito.

Victor asiente con simpatía. —Supongo que tendré que llevarlo a algún sitio.

—¿A dónde?

—Es una sorpresa.

(Había estado barajeando varios posibles lugares horas antes de textearle a Yuuri, preguntándose si le gustaría este lugar o aquel. Victor ha visitado tantos sitios en la plataforma de Yelp* que ahora está como su página sugerida número uno en la página principal de su buscador.)

(Después de todo, ha estado viviendo en Los Angeles por largo tiempo, pero nunca había salido a todos esos sitios. La verdad es que nunca tuvo una razón para hacerlo.)

—¿Phichit no quiso venir? —Victor pregunta. Tiene que admitir que, estuvo un poco aliviado cuando Yuuri le dijo que Phichit no vendría. Sí, a él le agradaba Phichit, pero no ha estado a solas con Yuuri desde hace cuatro días, y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo un poco.

(Una locura irracional, pero una locura a fin de cuenta.)

—No, está cansado —explica Yuuri, mirando afuera de la ventana.

Victor mira el camino, conduciéndolos hacia el parque Griffith*. Había mucho por hacer en ese lugar, mucho por ver. Un montón de opciones para que Yuuri escoja. Victor había estado en varias partes de ese lugar por varias razones, y por eso pensó que estaría bien. O al menos, eso espera.

Pasan por un gran letrero que señala el parque, y Yuuri se voltea hacia él. —¿El parque Griffith?

—Sip, ¿te parece bien? —pregunta, un tanto desesperado, tal vez porque ¿Qué si a Yuuri no le gustan los parques? ¿Qué si tiene alguna extraña aversión a los parque de los que no le ha contado? ¿O qué si sólo los encuentra aburridos? Había un zoológico en el lugar. ¿A Yuuri le gustan los zoológicos? El zoológico estaba al otro lado del parque, pero podría conducir hasta allí, ciertamente, si a Yuuri no le gustaban los parques.

—Por supuesto.

Victor respira, sonriéndole. —Pensé que quizá podríamos ir al observatorio. O montar a caballo, o rentar bicicletas, o ir de excursión…

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —Estaría feliz con cualquiera de esas opciones.

—¿Al observatorio entonces? ¿Está cerca? —Victor pregunta, girando una esquina. Yuuri asiente.

Minutos después entrar al parqueadero y Victor sale del auto, rodeándolo para tomar la mano derecha de Yuuri dentro de la suya propia, con su pulgar sobándole el dorso de su mano. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que había sido capaz de hacer eso. De hecho, estaría satisfecho con simplemente permanecer de pie en el auto y conversar con él por horas.

El patinador se ruboriza, mirando alrededor. Hay muchos carros alrededor pero ninguna persona a la vista. —¿No deberíamos…?

Había elegido usar una sudadera blanca con capucha con un logotipo de una banda extinta en el frente para este propósito. —Voy a ponerme mi capucha una vez que lleguemos a las puertas. No me importa la regla de Yakov en este momento. Además, me he dado cuenta de que no soy un gran fan de usar sombreros.

—¿Sí?

Victor hace un mudo murmullo, alargando su mano libre para tocar la bufanda de Yuuri. Es suave, más suave de lo que había pensado, de hecho. —Aunque tú usando bufandas… _eso_ _sí_ me gusta.

—¿En serio? —Yuuri pregunta, estrechando su mano.

—Creo que me gustas en cualquier cosa.

Yuuri ríe y empieza a caminar, y Victor lo sigue, sincronizando sus pasos.

—El letrero de Hollywood está en esa dirección —le cuenta Victor, señalando hacia la izquierda con sus manos unidas. Porque sus manos están unidas. Porque él está agarrado de las manos con Yuuri. Porque su vida, y esta noche, ya son perfectas—. Y el zoológico está por allá.

El sol está comenzando a ponerse, el cielo es una hermosa mezcla de naranja y rosa, y hace frío, pero él disfruta de ese frio aire. Cruzan la grava del parqueadero, a un ritmo lento. Victor le sonríe a Yuuri, y éste le regresa la sonrisa, y no recuerda haber sido así de feliz antes, no recuerda a su corazón amenazando con explotar y no recuerda que sus labios estuvieran permanentemente hacia arriba como lo están ahora.

—Sabes, no me has contado mucho acerca tu patinaje —le señala Victor.

El hombro de Yuuri choca contra el suyo mientras caminan. —¿A qué te refieres?

—El otro día, cuando Phichit menciono que tenías un movimiento distintivo, yo no lo sabía.

Yuuri se encoge de hombros. —No es la gran cosa.

Abren la puerta principal del observatorio y Victor se sube su capucha, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la recepcionista que, para su disgusto, parece no reconocerlo. Yuuri le dedica un educado asentimiento antes de continuar hacia adentro, mirando alrededor de las diferentes exhibiciones que pueden visitar.

Hay pocas personas arremolinadas, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para ser una amenaza. Victor mantiene su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, permaneciendo cerca de Yuuri. —¿Qué más no sé sobre la vida de Katsuki Yuuri? —bromea, balanceando sus brazos.

—Umm, pues, he clasificado para el Grand Prix por tres años consecutivos. Mi movimiento distintivo es el flip cuádruple, logre clavarlo en mi segundo año en la categoría senior…

—Indague sobre aquello, eres la única persona que lo ha clavado en la competencia del Grand Prix con todas las rotaciones requeridas.

Yuuri ladea su cabeza. —Eso… es cierto. ¿Lo Googleaste?

—Tenía curiosidad. Quiera saber qué tan impresionante era mi entrenador. Y descubrí que de hecho es muy, _muy_ impresionante.

—No _tan_ impresionante.

—También aprendí que tiende a infravalorarse.

Yuuri se acomoda sus lentes con su mano libre. —Bueno, yo no soy ni de cerca tan impresionante como tú.

—Creo que ya hemos tenido está conversación antes, y si recuerdo correctamente, quedamos empatados. Tal vez en lugar de debatir cuál de los dos es más impresionante deberías permitirme llenarte de cumplidos.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Victor lo besa en la sien, porque en verdad no puede evitarlo. Adora la manera en la que Yuuri instintivamente le aprieta la mano, con sus dedos cálidos. Tira del brazo de Yuuri y lo conduce hacia una de las entradas.

—¿Sabes algo acerca del espacio? —pregunta Yuuri en voz baja mientras entran a una amplia y oscura habitación, repleta con maquetas de planetas colgantes y exposición tras exposición.

—Nope —admite Victor.

Yuuri suelta una risita, poniéndose de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Victor. —Eso es ridículo.

—Estamos aquí para aprender —protesta Victor, asintiendo hacia una gran figura que cuelga sobre ellos—. Por ejemplo, ¿Cuál es ese planeta?

—Ese es Mercurio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé, sólo conozco los planetas —responde Yuuri.

Victor observa una gran puerta con un letrero encima en el que se lee ‘Planetario’ en letras bien resaltadas. —¡Vamos allá!

—El letrero dice que sólo se abre durante las funciones. Y la siguiente función es en una hora —Yuuri luce un tanto desilusionado.

(Eso no puede ser.)

—Oh, pero apuesto a que es hermoso. ¿Quizás y puedan abrirlo para nosotros? —Victor sugiere—. Espera, ya regreso.

—Victor —acusa Yuuri, en tono bajo y receloso—. ¿Vas a hacer algo que hará que llamemos la atención?

—No…

— _Victor_.

—Sólo dame un minuto. No lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?

—No.

Victor habla con la mujer que no lo había reconocido, pero afortunadamente hay otro miembro del personal parado cerca de ella, quien se emociona al verlo, pronunciando su nombre en silencio. Victor sonríe y se toma una foto con él antes de explicarle su situación actual. El empleado asiente con entusiasmo, y cuando regresa a las puertas del planetario, Yuuri luce horrorizado, cruzado de brazos y apartado del camino mientras las puertas son abiertas para ellos.

—¿Qué? —Victor pregunta, golpeándole en el hombro.

—No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer.

—Ah, pero estás sonriendo.

Le había pedido a los del personal a encendieran cualquier proyección, y ellos activaron una imagen del cielo nocturno, con ninguna constelación etiquetada. El planetario es más grande de lo que había anticipado, rodeado hileras e hileras de asientos que conforman una U. Se sientan en el medio, uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia la proyección.

— _Es_ bonito —nota Victor.

—Esa es la osa menor.

Victor frunce el ceño, bizqueando y sacudiendo su cabeza. —¿Cuál? ¿Dónde?

Yuuri toma su mano y señala con su dedo índice, trazando una imagen en el aire. —Justo allí, ¿lo ves?

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

El patinador se encoge de hombros. —No sé, en la escuela aprendimos del tema y siempre me parecieron interesantes. Y, allí… está Libra, creo.

—¿Dónde está Capricornio? —pregunta Victor.

—Umm, no estoy seguro. Conozco el mío, Sagitario. Y está allí.

Victor ve como Yuuri señala diferentes formas en el cielo, viéndose adorablemente confundido por algunas y teniendo que buscarlas en su teléfono. En algún punto, su cabeza está sobre el hombro de Victor, con sus dedos perezosamente entrelazados, Victor se reclina contra él. Habían quitado el reposabrazos entre ellos y sus muslos se presionaban el uno contra el otro, ocasionalmente sus pies también.

Permanecieron sentados así por un rato, Yuuri ocasionalmente murmurando algo acerca de las estrellas menores al oído de Victor y el sonido le enviaba una cálida sensación a todo su cuerpo. Había algo en tener a Yuuri tan sólo para él, algo en disfrutar de su mutua compañía, algo en la sensación de tener su cabello rozando su cuello y sentir que a ratos sus lentes también le rozaban.

—Esto es lindo —dice Yuuri después de un rato.

—Lo es —concuerda Victor, cerrando sus ojos. Juega distraídamente con los dedos de Yuuri, contento—. ¿No valió la pena?

—Sí, pero todavía eres un fanfarrón.

—Sólo por ti.

Yuuri ronronea satisfecho, acurrucándose más contra Victor. —Escucha, Victor... ¿Puedo… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él suena nervioso. Inseguro de sus palabras. Victor frunce los labios, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos y abriendo sus ojos, pero todo lo que puede ver es el cabello de Yuuri, él oculta su rostro. —Lo que sea.

—¿Yo te gusto?

(¿Qué si le gusta?)

(¿Eso qué se supone que significa? ¿Era una pregunta capciosa? ¿Estaba bromeando?)

—¿Qué? —pregunta, confundido.

—Nada, no importa.

Victor se aleja, tratando de verle los ojos bajo la débil luz de las falsas estrellas pero siendo incapaz de lograrlo. —Dime.

Yuuri niega con la cabeza. —No es nada, es sólo… nada. Disculpa, no quise arruinar el momento.

—Yuuri, habla conmigo —Victor insiste, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, su otra mano todavía sostiene la de Yuuri.

—No es nada. Disculpa lo que dije. Escucha, yo…

Las puertas se abren, y entra el empleado que antes los había dejado pasar. —Los encargados tienen que entrar y preparar el auditorio para la próxima función dentro de media hora. Lo siento, señor Nikiforov.

—Oh, está bien —dice—. Ya nos vamos.

(No pierde detalle en la forma que Yuuri traga antes de ponerse pie, manteniendo la mano de Victor dentro de un fuerte agarre, como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir.)

Cuando salen del edificio ya afuera está oscuro, unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo son visible, pero no lo suficiente para dar sentido a las constelaciones. Quiere sacar a colación lo que Yuuri había estado a punto de decirle, quiere hablar de eso más que nada en el mundo, pero parece que cada vez que está por hacerlo, Yuuri hace algo y estarán fuera del tema una vez más.

—Vamos a rentar bicicletas —sugiere Victor después de bajar la cuesta en la que se encuentra el observatorio, sin estar del todo seguros a donde ir—. ¿Crees que el lugar todavía esté abierto?

Yuuri entrecierra los ojos al puesto donde se rentan bicicletas a la distancia. —No parece que estén atendiendo. Quizás podamos alquilarlas en otro momento.

Resulta que Yuuri tiene razón. Así que Victor saca su tarjeta de crédito –ganándose una mirada de _por-qué-siempre-pagas-por-todo_ por parte de Yuuri— ingresa cierta información y saca dos bicicletas del estante—. ¿Dónde deberíamos ir?

—No sé —musita Yuuri, mirando en derredor —. ¿Tal vez por ese camino? —señala hacia un área boscosa con un sendero delgado que lo atraviesa. Si es que esa tierra aplanada puede considerarse sendero. Cree que ese lugar sería perfecto, probablemente no habría muchas personas, y se pregunta si Yuuri también está pensando lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, ese camino será.

Montan en las bicicletas y manejan por un rato, Victor se da cuenta de que ha olvidado cuan físicamente en forma está Yuuri cuando el hombre más joven lo sobrepasa con facilidad, riéndose por encima del hombro y girando hábilmente en una esquina. Victor no es débil, pero ciertamente no tiene las piernas de un patinador competitivo.

—¡Vamos, Victor! —lo anima, acelerando la velocidad.

—Yuuri, espera —el actor jadea, agarrando el manubrio con manos sudorosas. El frío aire de la noche le ondea el cabello y le irrita la piel, pero se siente bien, lo tonifica. No puede recordar la última vez que se sintió así.

Al fin, Yuuri se detiene, jadeando, y colocando un pie en el suelo. —Eso fue divertido.

—Definitivamente un buen ejercicio.

Ríe, pasándose una mano por su cabello, él también está sudando, pero en él se ve bien, determinante. Es injusto, en verdad. —Ahora tenemos que volver.

—Está bien, pero iras a mi ritmo —declara Victor, alzando su bicicleta para dar la vuelta.

Para el momento en que llegan al auto, después de dejar las bicicletas en el puesto, los dos están sudando. Yuuri bebe con desesperación una botella de agua que había dejado en el auto de Victor. —¿Deberíamos regresar al hotel? —pregunta Yuuri, secándose los labios con su mano.

—Podrías venir a mi casa —Victor sugiere.

Yuuri se queda viéndolo.

Victor le devuelve la mirada, confundido.

—No para eso. No, no, no me refería a eso.

—Oh.

—¿Acaso querías que me refiriera a eso?

—¡No! —dice Yuuri rápidamente, sacudiendo sus mano—. No, no. Es que… pensé que tú sí querías eso —se aclara la garganta—. Um, es decir, necesito tomar un baño.

Victor frunce los hombros. —Yo también. Tengo que tomar un baño.

Yuuri vuelve a mirarlo.

—¡No es para eso! Yuuri, ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mente tan sucia? —se queja Victor, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz.

—¡Yo no estaba pensando en eso! Estaba pensando en Phichit. Podría mandarle un mensaje y tomar un taxi después.

Victor enciende el auto y sale del parqueadero, dirigiéndose hacia la carretera. —Yo podría llevarte de regreso al hotel, no me molesta.

—¿Estás seguro?

—O… si no quieres que te lleve siendo muy tarde… y no quieres gastar dinero en un taxi… ¿podrías quedarte a dormir? Y antes de que lo digas, _no_ me refiero a eso. Sólo, ya sabes, dejarnos caer en el sofá o algo así, tengo como, cinco.

—¿Cinco qué?

—Cinco sofás.

—¿Tú… tienes cinco sofás?

 Victor se encoge de hombros. —No es que sean tantos. También hay una habitación de huéspedes. Eso estaría mejor, supongo.

—¿Tienes una habitación de huéspedes?

(¿Está fanfarroneando por accidente? A juzgar por la mirada conmocionada de Yuuri, supone que sí. Aunque esa no fue su intención.) Trata de retractarse. —Bueno, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo sólo… no quiero que nuestra noche termine.

—Yo tampoco quiero. Le avisaré a Phichit. Pero necesito ropa… ¿Tú…?

—Tengo ropa.

—Supongo que mucha.

Victor le sonríe. —¿Estás tratando de darme otra puñalada a mi ego?

—Siempre —le asegura Yuuri, mordiéndose el labio. Entonces, su expresión cambia, sus ojos se amplían, contiene la respiración—. ¡Victor mira la carretera!

Desvía bruscamente el auto hacia la izquierda. —Lo siento. 

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Yuuri no está seguro de que esperar de la casa de Victor.

Fue sólo cuando él mencionó tener una habitación de huéspedes que Yuuri se dio cuenta de lo muy  poco que había pensado en ella –como si siempre hubiera asumido que Victor vivía en una especie de nube o en algún místico palacio. Nunca había pensado que él de hecho tiene una propiedad. Con ventanas reales y una garaje real y con un buzón real que probablemente nunca revisa.

(Pero sí que tiene todas esas cosas.)

Es una zona residencial, por razones de seguridad y privacidad, supone Yuuri. Victor se detiene en la ventana de la caseta del guardia. — ¡привет! —Victor saluda.

Yuuri frunce el ceño, un poco mosqueado por el idioma extranjero. El guardia responde en ruso, sonriendo brillantemente. Es un hombre de cabellos blancos y gruesa barba, de ojos azules. Entonces, señala a Yuuri y, a juzgar por el tono, sea lo que sea que dice es una pregunta.

—Это мой друг —responde Victor, riéndose para sí.

—¿Дружок?

Victor se ruboriza y niega con su cabeza. (Yuuri casi nunca ve a Victor ruborizarse.) Frunce el ceño y contempla al guardia, preguntándose que está diciendo. Victor se lame los labios y se detiene antes de responder. —Еще нет.

El guardia se ríe, le levanta los pulgares, y presiona el botón, dejándolos pasar. Le da un saludo extra a Yuuri, quien le devuelve el saludo. Yuuri mira a Victor, desconcertado. —¿Eso fue ruso?

—Mhmm. Alexei ha estado trabajando aquí desde que se mudó, es muy amable. 

Yuuri se remueve en su asiento. —¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Cuándo me señaló?

—Oh, nada, sólo preguntó quién eras. Le dije que un amigo. Él no suele verme…

Se calla, y eso le da a Yuuri un momento para darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. ¿Victor traía amigos a casa a menudo, cierto? No era como si él no tuviera amigos. Tenía a Mila y a Yurio y a Yakov…

(Aunque, ahora que Yuuri pensaba al respecto, Victor no necesariamente se considera una persona de sociedad. Yuuri siempre había supuesto que alguien con su estilo de vida asistiría a las fiestas alocadas de Hollywood cada dos noches, pero Victor parecía más tranquilo en comparación con esos tipos de celebridades. Más reservado, una palabra que Yuuri nunca asoció con él. Pero a la vez parecía encajar.)

Las casas a los lados del camino son…

Son…

No son casas. Son mansiones. Son absurdas. Yuuri siente como si en cualquier momento fuesen a caer encima de él y sepultarlo vivo. Siente como si estuviese rodeado de montañas.

Y entonces Victor detiene el auto.

—Tú _no_ vives aquí.

(Yuuri recuerda una ocasión en Detroit. Cuando Phichit, al borde de la curiosidad, había Googleado a cuanto ascendía la riqueza de Victor. Tuvo que contar la cantidad de comas de la cifra dos veces para asegurarse de que era correcto.)

Victor lo está mirando, confundido. —¿A qué te refieres?

Yuuri no está seguro de cómo apartar los ojos de la bestia que se alza en su delante, que se cierne sobre las demás casas del vecindario en las afueras de Los Angeles. Palmeras gigantes se yerguen frente a la casa, el ultimo tono rosa del atardecer va descendiendo a la distancia, como inclinándose en señal de respeto. Figura que un ladrillo de aquel techo cuesta más que todas sus posiciones juntas.

Victor se detiene en el camino de la entrada, presionando un botón en el tablero del auto y la puerta del garaje se abre.

(O Victor era un secreto y experto ladrón, o está en verdad era su casa.)

Inclusive en garaje era…

Yuuri no tiene palabras.

Dos escaleras conducen a la entrada principal de la casa, ya que está extrañamente posicionada sobre una colina y el camino de la entrada está a la izquierda, en descendiente. La casa parece ser de tres plantas. Las paredes del exterior son de color beige mientras que el techo está compuesto de ladrillos marrón rojizo. Las plantas en el frente están floreciendo, al igual que los árboles y los pequeños arbustos que adornan las pasarelas.

—¿Tú cuidas de esto? —Yuuri pregunta sin aliento, saliendo del garaje y parándose en el pórtico de la casa, examinando una de las planta.

—¿Qué? ¿De las plantas? No, hay un jardinero para eso.

—Un jardinero —repite Yuuri.

(Entonces tiene una epifanía.)

(Había olvidado algo en las últimas semanas.)

(Que Victor era _rico_.)

(A primera vista, sí, Yuuri siempre lo había recordado. Sabía que Victor podía comprarse varios helicópteros si le apetecía. Pero la extensión de su fortuna realmente nunca lo había golpeado hasta ahora. ¿Cómo podían las exitosas películas llevar a todo _esto_?)

—¿Quieres… quieres entrar? O preferirías mirar las plantas.

Yuuri se gira hacia Victor. Casi siente como si debiera arrodillarse. Él está hablando con un _millonario_ , ¿o billonario? No, probablemente no un billonario. Aunque sinceramente, para Yuuri, son la misma cosa. —Yo… de acuerdo.

Sigue a Victor adentro, y el interior sólo hace que su estómago se agite más. Makkachin salta sobre Yuuri, con sus patas en sus piernas, Yuuri le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza. —Se parece a mi perro.

Victor le sonríe con simpatía, palmeando a Makkachin. —Abajo, Makkachin.

Yuuri se inclina para acariciar al perro, que feliz lo olfatea. El patinador mira alrededor de la estancia, sólo es el recibidor, pero es más grande que la habitación de Yuuri en Hasetsu. Suben unas cuantas escaleras y llegan al vestíbulo, y una lámpara de araña se cierne amenazante sobre sus cabezas y abstractas y absurdas obras de arte cuelgan en las paredes.

—Tú… estás algo callado.

Mira a Victor. —¿Qué? Oh, um, perdón, es sólo que estoy un poco… bueno… tu casa es bastante…

—¿No te gusta? —pregunta Victor, luciendo un tanto herido. Se saca sus zapatos y los deja junto a la gran escalera—. Puedes quitarte los zapatos si quieres.  

Yuuri lo hace. —No es que no me guste —es más el sentimiento de que no debería estar parado en ella. Siente como si con tan sólo respirar el aire de la casa estuviera devaluando el valor de la misma. Lo hace sentir un poco mejor el ver a Makkachin saltar sobre uno de los sillones más cercanos, que tiene un cojín decorativo.

—¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ¿O algo para picar? ¿Ya cenaste?

—Comí antes de que me recogieras, pero no me molestaría un tentempié —admite.

Victor sonríe y se dirige hacia lo que Yuuri asume es la cocina. Yuuri olvida caminar por un segundo, contemplando las escaleras. Luego lo sigue.

Una ventana inmensa remplaza una de las paredes de la cocina, le toma un minuto a Yuuri el notal que también dicha ventana hace de puerta corrediza que conduce a un amplio patio de ladrillos con una mesa de billar. Una piscina con una bañera de hidromasaje. Sin mencionar un jardín cubierto de hierbas a la izquierda.

—A Makkachin le gusta los jardines —explica Victor, notando su mirada—. Así que por eso compre este. De hecho, es de perfecto tamaño para él.

(¿Era por eso que había comprado uno?)

(¿Un jardín?)

—Oh, eso el lindo —responde Yuuri, sintiéndose un poco mareado. Se sienta e intenta enfocarse en algo más que no sea la grandeza de la casa. Victor abre su refrigerador –apenas y está abastecido— luego se mueve hacia las alacenas, y regresa con un recipiente.

—¿Quieres Pringles?

—Seguro —responde Yuuri. Phichit era un fanático de las Pringles, en Detroit solía comprarlas todo el tiempo.

Victor le alcanza el rojo recipiente, luego vuelve a mirar en el refrigerador. —Realmente no tengo comida. Si hubiera sabido que vendrías. Me hubiera abastecido de ella.

Se ríe, quitando la tapa de plástico del recipiente y sacando una papa. Por suerte no parece estar hecha de oro. —No te preocupes —dice y vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana—. Así que tienes una piscina.

—Oh, sí, es bonita —dice Victor despreocupado—. A Makkachin le gusta también. Ama nadar, especialmente cuando el clima es bueno.

Está empezando a notar que a Victor parece importarle más la felicidad de Makkachin que otras cosas. Es un tanto encantador. Come otra Pringle y sonríe. —Me gustaría verlo nadar. Él es muy lindo.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de tu perro? —Victor pregunta, en voz baja, como pidiendo permiso. 

Es un tema delicado, pero aprecia que Victor aborde el tema. Sin embargo, lo que no aprecia, es la pregunta en cuestión, considerando que había llamado a su perro por él. —Su nombre era… um, era Vicchan.

—¿Vicchan? Es un lindo nombre.

Él no capta la conexión. Yuuri suspira internamente con alivio. —¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí?

—Oh, ya hace un tiempo. Ahora, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Mirar una película, jugar al billar, o nadar –es tarde pero podríamos hacerlo— ¿o algo más? O, también tengo una mesa de hockey. ¿Te gusta el hockey de mesa? O al ping pong.

Yuuri está ligeramente abrumado. —¿Podría tomar una ducha primero? Claro, si no te importa.

—Oh, lo olvide —dice Victor, pasando una mano por su cabello. ¿Victor estaba nervioso por algo o Yuuri se estaba volviendo loco?—. Por supuesto, vamos a buscarte algo de ropa.

Deja las Pringles en la encimera de la cocina pero Victor insiste en llevarlas con ellos, así que un tanto avergonzado las lleva escaleras arriba mientras Makkachin salta a su detrás, con la lengua afuera, emocionado por ver un extraño en casa. Victor los conduce por un pasillo hacia una habitación. Su dormitorio.

Yuuri mira alrededor con curiosidad. Hay una fotografía enmarcada en una estantería de la esquina: Él, Makkachin, Yurio, Mila, y Yakov. Y otra a su lado, sólo con Makkachin en la playa. La estantería está casi vacía, pero Yuuri ve varias biografías.

—Otros actores y actrices siempre me envían sus libros —explica Victor, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es amable de su parte supongo, pero realmente no quiero tener en mi habitación cincuenta autobiografía de personas que apenas y conozco. Pero tampoco quiero librarme de ellos.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Yuuri, alzando una pequeña y dorada medalla, ya que no se parece a ningún premio que haya visto antes. Hay una inscripción en ella, pero está demasiado rayada para distinguirlo. Obviamente está hecha de plástico y no es oro de verdad, tiene una cinta verde tejida a través de un agujero en la parte superior.

Victor abre una puerta –el vestidor, por supuesto—y busca entre sus ropas. Mira por encima del hombro para ver a lo que Yuuri se refiere. Oh, esa… es una tontería. Fue una medalla que gané después de actuar en mi primera obra escolar.

Yuuri le sonríe, su corazón se calienta. —Eso no es una tontería, es lindo.

—Estoy seguro que le dieron una a todos. No recuerdo el nombre de la obra. Tendré que buscar cuál era, en algún momento.

—Pero entonces, ¿Así fue como te interesaste en la actuación? —pregunta, todavía sosteniendo la medalla. Trata de visualizar a un pequeño Victor recibiéndola lleno de alegría, y la imagen es casi dolorosamente adorable. Se pregunta si de pequeño también tenía cabello largo o se lo dejo crecer en la adolescencia.

—Eso creo. Me gustaron las luces del escenario.

Yuuri la deposita en su lugar y mira en la estantería. —¿Shakespeare?

—Una vez hice de Hamlet. Después de obtener mi primer rol en una película.

Él ya sabía que Victor había interpretado a Hamlet –Yuuri había visto esa obra varias veces en YouTube— pero decide no mencionarlo. Víctor sale del vestidor con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de chándal negro entre sus manos. — ¿Estos servirán? No sé si te queden, pero... Oh, y... —Se mete de nuevo en el armario y regresa con un par de boxers—. No sé si prefieres boxers o calzoncillos.

Yuuri se sonroja, encogiéndose de hombros. —Cualquiera.

—Bien, entonces, puedes usar la ducha del baño de la habitación de huéspedes, si quieres. Está en el pasillo y hacia la izquierda.

—Gracias —dice, tomando las ropas y sonriendo.

La ducha tiene una puerta corrediza de vidrio y paredes de mármol las que Yuuri mira fijamente durante dos minutos enteros antes de recordar que, probablemente, en algún momento debe abrir el agua. Después de que el agua se ha calentado y se mete bajo el chorro, mira de soslayo la etiqueta de la botella del champú y acondicionador dos en uno. Normalmente, Yuuri los usa por separado, pero esta vez lo usa de todos modos.

Luego, se viste con las ropas de Victor, que casi se ajusta a su cuerpo. Los pantalones de chándal son demasiado grandes, le caen de la cintura y se arrastran ligeramente por el suelo, y la camiseta es un poco ancha en los hombros, sin embargo _se_ siente cómodo.

(Ignora el hecho de que actualmente está usando los boxers de Víctor. Es lo mejor no abordar ese hecho. No está seguro de lo que sucedería si reflexionara demasiado en el asunto.)

Primero, abre un cepillo de plástico recién comprado que encuentra, pensando que a Victor no le importaría, y se cepilla los dientes con un poco de pasta de dientes de un armario. Examina su cabello en el espejo y busca un peine, sin encontrar uno en ninguno de los cajones. Hace lo mejor que puede con sus dedos, luego sale en busca de Victor.

Cuando entra a la habitación de Victor una vez más, las luces del vestidor están encendidas y el actor no está a la vista. —Victor, tienes un…

Yuuri mira a la vuelta de la esquina y ve a Victor sin camisa, buscando a través de los estantes de su armario. Él ve a Yuuri y sonríe, pasando una mano por su propio cabello mojado. —¿Tienes un qué?

Yuuri parpadea.

 _No mires su pecho. No mires su pecho_.

(Misión fallida.)

Ya había visto a Victor sin camisa en las películas, sí, parecía que los productores utilizaban cualquier posibilidad para conseguir que se quitara la ropa, pero era una experiencia completamente diferente en la vida real. Su estómago es plano, musculoso, su piel prácticamente brilla, y Yuuri se pregunta por qué sus pectorales no son considerados la octava maravilla del mundo.

—¿Un peine?

—Oh, claro —Victor sale del vestidor. Aún sin camisa. Muy sin camisa. Notablemente sin camisa. Claramente sin camisa. Saca un peine de su baño y se lo da a Yuuri antes de entrar a su vestidor una vez más—. Mi ropa no te queda muy bien, ¿eh? Puedo tratar de encontrar las más pequeñas si lo deseas.

—No, está bien —Yuuri le asegura—. No te preocupes por eso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—De cierta forma, son cómodas.

Victor se pone una remera sobre su cabeza (Yuuri traga grueso ante la vista, con sus ojos atraídos a su espalda, ¿realmente se lo puede culpar?) y se da vuelta, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Él se encoge de hombros. —Bueno, ahora depende de ti. Ping pong, hockey, billar, piscina, ¿qué más? Videojuegos, juegos de mesa...

—Yo diría hockey de mesa, pero me temo que te haré llorar.

—¿Eso es un reto, Yuuri?

Él finge parecer despreocupado, balanceándose sobre sus talones. —Ni siquiera creo que será una competencia, sino una carnicería.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Rato después, Yuuri ha ganado todos los juegos que han jugado.

—La vida no tiene sentido —se queja Víctor, tendido dramáticamente en el piso de su sótano.

Yuuri tira de su brazo, tratando de que se levante. —Vamos, Victor, estaba bromeando...

Victor toma ventaja del contacto y tira de Yuuri a su lado, con sus manos moviéndose hacia sus costados para hacerle cosquillas. Yuuri grita y lucha por escapar, pero Victor lo inmoviliza. El patinador no puede parar de reírse, apenas puede recuperar el aliento, y agarra las muñecas de Victor, tratando desesperadamente de detenerlo.

—¡Victor-Victor por favor!

—No sabía que eras cosquilloso —bromea Victor, con sus manos quietas y con su rostro a sólo centímetros del de Yuuri.

Yuuri recupera el aliento, con sus manos apretando las muñecas de Victor en un agarre mortal. —¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a lamentar el que hayas descubierto eso?

—Es lindo —asegura, deslizando sus muñecas y levantándose, fingiendo quitarse el polvo de las rodillas.

Yuuri siente que sus mejillas se calientan ante el cumplido y se pone de pie al lado de Víctor, con sus manos a la defensiva cubriéndose los costados. —¿Quieres hacer algo menos dependiente del ejercicio? ¿Y menos competitivo?

—Sólo porque sigues ganando. Sígueme, tengo una idea.

Vuelven a la cocina y Victor les prepara el té. —¿Azúcar? —le pregunta a Yuuri.

—Claro, sólo un poco, gracias.

Victor le alcanza la taza y espera expectante su reacción. —Es mi marca favorita.

Es delicioso, hay un toque en el sabor que Yuuri no puede identificar. —Está buenísimo.

—No lo venden en los Estados Unidos. Así que siempre compró algunos cada vez que visito San Petersburgo —explica, tomando un sorbo de su propia taza. Luego, lleva a Yuuri a una sala con una ventana grande en una pared, mirando al resto del vecindario. Ya es de noche, y Yuuri bosteza.

Hay una chimenea con un sofá blanco y desmontable en forma de L al lado. Es una chimenea moderna, una que Yuuri probablemente ni siquiera hubiera notado si Víctor no la hubiera encendido. Está rodeada por una base blanca de cerámica. El fuego cobra vida casi de inmediato, contenido en una pantalla transparente, y el humo se eleva y se aleja a través de un agujero en el techo. El calor es encantador, y Yuuri extiende sus manos hacia él.

Victor se sienta a su lado, acunando su taza en sus manos. La habitación es grande, el suelo está hecho de una suntuosa madera de cerezo. El sofá está cubierto por almohadas decorativas, y el esquema de colores de la habitación parece demasiado bien pensado para ser obra de Victor. A un lado hay una otomana que Yuuri cree, ha venido con el sofá, y parece que encajaría perfectamente en el medio de él.

—Si viviera aquí, nunca me iría —le dice Yuuri.

El actor sonríe ante eso, sorbiendo su té. —¿Cómo así?

—Es espectacular. Enorme. Lo tienes todo.

—No es tan genial —protesta Victor.

Yuuri se pregunta si habla en serio, o si sólo lo está diciendo por decir. A veces, con Victor, es difícil de saberlo. Después de todo, él era el tipo de hombre que insistía en comprar todo para Yuuri y había comprado una casa con una gran piscina para que su _perro_ la usara.

Hay una manta azul oscuro sobre un borde del sofá y Victor se inclina para agarrarla, colocándola sobre sus regazos. Es posiblemente la cosa más suave que Yuuri haya tocado en su vida. —¿Ya ves? Incluso esta manta es, como decirlo, perfecta.

—Un diplomático británico me la dio, una vez —recuerda Víctor, frunciendo el ceño—. _Creo_ que era eso. ¿O me dio una licuadora?

Yuuri presiona su mejilla contra la tela, suspirando. —Es tan suave. Ni siquiera parece real.

—¿La quieres? Estoy seguro de que tengo otra en alguna parte.

(Eran cosas así.)

(Victor ofreciéndole despreocupadamente una manta de parte de un diplomático extranjero.)

(Como si fuera sólo otra conversación de un viernes por la noche.)

(Eran cosas así las que le recordaban a Yuuri que Victor no era, de hecho, normal. Le recuerda a cuando el planetario estaba cerrado, cuando la mayoría de las personas simplemente se habían alejado decepcionadas, pero Victor no, él se había ido por su lado para obtener lo que quería. Le recuerda a ese momento en el restaurante abarrotado.)

Y, sí, Yuuri sabe que él sólo está tratando de ser amable, tratando de ser agradable, atento. Y en muchos sentidos lo es. Pero al mismo tiempo, esas cosas hacen que Yuuri recuerde el fuerte contraste entre ellos, el temor interminable de que esto nunca funcionará, de que ellos realmente, realmente no eran compatibles de ninguna manera, o forma.

Porque Victor merecía…

Alguien de su nivel.

Y Yuuri no sabe quién sería ese alguien, pero ciertamente sabe que no es él.

(Le había preguntado a Victor esa noche por qué era que le gustaba.)

(Pero luego se echó para atrás, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que sería esa pregunta, se dio cuenta de que arruinaría toda su noche al abordar una inseguridad como esa. Lo último que quería era que Víctor pensara que estaba siendo pesado.)

—No, no podría aceptarlo —se ríe Yuuri, negando con la cabeza, porque ¿no podía ver Víctor lo ridículo que era? Probablemente no.

Victor no responde, se limita a beber su té. Makkachin yace en el otro extremo del sofá, ya roncando. Yuuri también se siente cansado de andar en bicicleta y ver estrellas y de jugar hockey de mesa y, sobre todo, por estar cerca de Víctor. Aunque es un buen tipo de cansancio. El tipo de cansancio que lo hace querer rodear con los brazos el objeto más cercano y sucumbir al agotamiento.

Él bosteza ante ese pensamiento, y siente que Victor le pasa un brazo por el costado, colocándolo entre el sofá y la espalda de Yuuri. —Estoy cansado —admite Yuuri, cerrando los ojos. El fuego está caliente, el té también lo está. Y no está seguro de ser capaz de abandonar este lugar, esta habitación, este sofá, esta persona.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama?

—No, quiero seguir hablando contigo —se queja, cubriendo la mano de Victor con la suya, los dedos de Victor son fríos.

Victor gime al toque. —Espera, ya vuelvo, tengo una idea.

Se pone de pie y empuja la otomana desde la esquina de la habitación hasta el medio del sofá, transformando el sofá en una forma cuadrada que sería perfecta para recostarse. Victor pone sus manos en sus caderas y le sonríe orgullosamente a Yuuri.

—Buen truco —le elogia Yuuri, estirando sus piernas sobre el nuevo y disponible espacio.

Víctor se sienta a su lado. —¿Terminaste tu té?

Toma un último sorbo, lo termina y le entrega a Victor su taza. Él deja ambas tazas sobre la mesa de mármol. Yuuri tira de la manta más arriba, cubriendo su cuello y reclinándose hasta que está cómodo, con la cabeza apoyada en los cojines del sofá.

—¿Prefieres dormir aquí que en la habitación?

—No estoy durmiendo, simplemente descansando —protesta Yuuri, aunque otro bostezo no ayuda a su caso.

Victor imita su posición, y Yuuri se arriesga, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Victor. Afortunadamente, el hombre mayor vuelve a rodearlo con un brazo, sosteniéndolo contra él. Yuuri suspira contra la tela de su remera. No está seguro qué es más suave: Victor o la manta. La calidez y el gusto del té lo atraen lentamente al sueño, pero él lucha para mantenerse despierto. —¿Víctor?

—¿Mmm? —pregunta, y luego toca el cabello de Yuuri, sus dedos escarban entre los mechones, y Yuuri simplemente se derrite, dejando escapar un suave suspiro, separando sus labios. Brevemente se pregunta si Victor es perfecto. O, al menos, lo más cercano que alguien pueda llegar a estar de la perfección. Cada momento con él se siente como un honor.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Su voz es baja, suave, y su pulgar roza la sien de Yuuri.

Realmente no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que Victor ha hecho por él, para todo lo ha hecho. Victor había cambiado completamente su vida en un mes, le había mostrado amabilidad y le había mostrado respeto.

—Por todo. Por este trabajo y por pasar tiempo conmigo y llevarme a esos lugares.

Es una explicación poco convincente para lo que Victor significa para él, pero es que es imposible de describir, imposible de calcular. Victor es indefinible, impredecible, increíble. Él es todo lo que Yuuri no es, y Yuuri se ha encontrado a sí mismo admirando a Víctor incluso con todos sus defectos, los cuales sólo hacen parecer su personalidad más entrañable, más atractiva.

Victor no responde por un momento, su mano en el cabello de Yuuri se queda quieta. Yuuri protesta inclinándose al toque, y Victor parece entender, reanudando sus movimientos. —Tú no deberías agradecerme por nada de eso. Yo debería agradecerte por todo.

Yuuri sacude su cabeza. Él está equivocado, muy, muy equivocado. —Eso no... ¿Por qué deberías tú agradecerme a mí?

—No sé por dónde empezar, Голубушка.

Yuuri gira la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, pero está demasiado cansado, así que se da por vencido a la mitad, contentándose con recostarse nuevamente en el pecho de Victor, una de sus manos aferra la tela de su remera. —¿Eso qué significa?

Víctor no responde, sólo cepilla parte del cabello de Yuuri a un lado, su otra mano se desplaza hacia su espalda, dibujando formas incoherentes con su dedo índice. El toque es suave, gentil, como si estuviese acariciando algo delicado.

—¿Víctor? ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

Su respuesta es silenciosa, la palabra apenas audible. —Cariño.

Yuuri sonríe con locura, no puede evitarlo. Su pecho amenaza con explotar de felicidad, sus pulmones se contraen y trata desesperadamente de controlar su reacción. (Porque Victor, verdaderamente, _realmente_ , lo acababa de llamar 'cariño' en ruso.) —Suena bonito. ¿Dilo otra vez?

—Голубушка.

—Me gusta —reflexiona Yuuri—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Las uñas de Víctor acarician su cuero cabelludo y Yuuri necesita de todo su autocontrol para no gemir, la sensación es increíblemente buena, su cuerpo instintivamente se acerca al de Víctor. Una de sus piernas se entrelaza entre las suyas, y a Victor no parece importarle, estirándose y besándolo en el pelo, dejando sus labios allí por un minuto. —Por supuesto.

—He escuchado que Yakov te llamó Vitya antes. ¿Por qué?

—Es un diminutivo ruso. Es como un apodo.

Yuuri se lame los labios. —Suena bien.

—Tú podrías llamarme así, si quieres —dice Víctor, y su mano se mueve hacia la parte posterior del cuello de Yuuri, rozando los cabellos de ahí. Yuuri se estremece.

Se da la vuelta para poder ver a Victor, alzando una mano para acunar su mejilla. Victor se inclina hacia el toque, su mano aun rozando el cabello de Yuuri, como si fuera una respuesta automática. —Vitya —dice Yuuri, probando el apodo en su lengua, disfrutando de la forma en que se siente, disfrutando de la forma en que Victor parece derretirse un poco ante el sonido.

Victor mueve su mano de su cabello a la parte posterior de su cabeza, levantándolo lo suficientemente alto para que puedan besarse, los labios de Victor prolongándose sobre los de Yuuri, su mano libre sujetando la rodilla de Yuuri, que se había doblado para poder mantener el equilibrio. —Eres hermoso.

—Tú eres hermoso —protesta Yuuri, inclinándose hacia arriba para volver a besarlo, un beso húmedo y caliente y con sabor a té. Luego vuelve a caer sobre el pecho de Víctor, contento de acurrucarse con él una vez más—. ¿Quieres que vaya a la habitación de huéspedes? Creo que estoy a punto de quedarme dormido.

—No, quédate —insiste Víctor, cerrando sus ojos y reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre las almohadas del sofá.

Yuuri no discute.

(Pero _sí_ escucha el sonido de la respiración de Victor, _sí_ se deja sucumbir por su toque. _Sí_ que se duerme entre la suave manta y la suave tela de la remera de Victor, _sí_ que oye a Victor decirle algo antes de quedarse dormido, un suave murmullo, ruso, ¿tal vez? ¿O era inglés?)

(Siente unos labios besar su cabello después de quedarse dormido, pero es toque tan ligero, tan surrealista, que no puede estar seguro de que realmente haya sucedido.)

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Yuuri llena la habitación.

(Con vida, con risas, con amor.) 

Victor bosteza mientras se despierta, notando una clara ausencia sobre su pecho. Su remera está arrugada, su cabeza apoyada en una almohada, y la manta se desliza por uno de sus hombros. En algún momento durante la noche, él había terminado de forma horizontal, los bordes del sofá olvidados siendo olvidados. Víctor parpadea –el fuego está apagado, ¿cuándo sucedió eso?— y gira su cabeza. —¿Yuuri?

No hay respuesta. Extiende sus extremidades antes de rodar sobre los cojines del sofá y poner sus pies en el suelo. Sus ojos apenas funcionan, los frota para tratar de quitarse los rastros de sueño. Hay una ligera humedad en las ventanas, y él supone que aún es temprano, el cielo es azul claro y el sol se asoma por detrás de una palmera.

Tiene un mensaje texto de Yakov en su teléfono. **Estás en los tabloides otra vez. Llámame.**

Él no está particularmente sorprendido, y particularmente tampoco le importa.

Pero escucha a alguien tararear.

(¿Tararear?)

Arrastra los pies hacia el sonido, tratando de arreglar su cabello con sus dedos, aunque es casi imposible sin un espejo. Cuando mira a través de la entrada de la cocina, Yuuri está de pie junto a la estufa, todavía vistiendo la holgada remera y los pantalones de chándal de Victor, tarareando.

El corazón de Victor se detiene en su pecho.

Cuando se mueve hacia un lado para mirar en el refrigerador, Victor puede ver que está cocinando huevos en una sartén sobre la estufa. Él no reconoce la melodía que está tarareando, pero es lenta, encantadora. Tiene el pelo revuelto, y sus lentes sobre su nariz, y presiona una espátula en la sartén, haciendo algo que Victor no puede ver.

Victor siente que está filmando un documental sobre la vida silvestre. Teme moverse, teme respirar demasiado fuerte, teme hacer cualquier cosa que interrumpa el momento. Porque Katsuki Yuuri se había despertado en su casa y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, vistiendo la ropa de Victor. Y Makkachin está acostado al lado del refrigerador, cerca de los cuencos de su perro, todavía dormido.

Es…

Doméstico.

(Y normalmente Victor no es un fan de lo doméstico. Siempre había relacionado lo doméstico con lo aburrido, lo doméstico con algo que la gente promedio hacía. Poniendo vallas blancas y charlando por teléfono a media noche, esperando que una cacerola se caliente en el horno.)

(A él no le gustaba lo doméstico. No le gustaba la idea. No tenía prejuicios contra quienes permitían que la domesticidad se hiciera cargo de sus vidas, pero no, no era para Victor.)

(Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado últimamente.)

Yuuri se da vuelta y se congela, sus ojos se abren. Toma un momento para que una sonrisa se cruce su rostro, el tipo de sonrisa que hace que Victor se convierta en gelatina, del tipo que lo hace querer olvidarse de los huevos y dejar que su casa se queme mientras besa a Yuuri hasta quedar sin aliento, alzándolo del suelo. Él hace un gesto hacia la sartén. —Espero que no te importe, comencé a prepararnos huevos.

—No me dijiste que también sabías cocinar.

Yuuri se ríe un poco –su risa es de quitar el aliento, adorable, y cada vez que Víctor cree que es imposible que ésta mejore, mejora, como si lo tomara como un desafío— y se lame los labios, mirando la sartén. —Es decir, son sólo huevos.

(Y hay algo en sus labios, rosados e invitantes.)

Victor cruza la habitación, coloca sus manos en las caderas de Yuuri y le sonríe. —¿Qué más puedes hacer?

El patinador se sonroja. —No mucho. Me temo que cocinar huevos y el patinaje son todas mis habilidades.

—E infravalorarte —le regaña Víctor—. Tú eres muy bueno en muchas, muchas cosas. Tales como... Ser inteligente, ser amable, ser _atractivo_.

—No creo que ser algo cuente como una habilidad. Eso no se vería para nada bien en un curriculum. Sin mencionar que algunas de esas cosas son bastantes debatibles, y bastante dogmáticas.

(Y hay algo acerca de verlo usar la ropa de Victor.)

Victor musita. —Me gustaría que alguien intente discutir conmigo sobre cualquiera de esos puntos —baja sus labios al cuello de Yuuri, besando desde la clavícula hasta el hombro.

—Por mucho que… _ah, Victor_ … me gustaría seguir con esto, los huevos se van a quemar.

Suspira y retrocede, dejando que Yuuri tome la bandeja de huevos y los deposite en un plato, con orgullo se los presenta. Victor agarra un tenedor y lo coloca en el plato, luego se sienta en el mostrador de la cocina, viendo como Yuuri abre otro huevo.

Es tan doméstico como doméstico puede llegar a ser.

(Y Victor no puede dejar de sonreír.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yelp: La plataforma de Yelp es una página para buscar sitios de entretenimientos en USA. Ya sean parques, restaurantes, bares y otras más entretenciones. 
> 
> *Parque Griffith: es un gran parque situado en la Sierra de Santa Mónica en Los Ángeles, California, EE. UU. Su extensión lo convierte uno de los parques urbanos más grandes de Norteamérica. Tiene un horario de 6 a.m. a 10 p.m. el parque aloja además Jardín botánico y el zoológico de Los Ángeles, un Museo, un carrusel, el famoso letrero Hollywood y largos senderos de excursionismo. 
> 
> Esto fue lo que exactamente hablaron el guardia y Victor en ruso: 
> 
> — ¡Hola! —Victor saluda. 
> 
> Yuuri frunce el ceño, un poco mosqueado por el idioma extranjero. El guardia responde en ruso, sonriendo brillantemente. Es un hombre de cabellos blancos y gruesa barba, de ojos azules. Entonces, señala a Yuuri y, a juzgar por el tono, sea lo que sea que dice es una pregunta. 
> 
> —Este es mi amigo —responde Victor, riéndose para sí. 
> 
> —¿No es tu novio?
> 
> Victor se ruboriza y niega con su cabeza. (Yuuri casi nunca ve a Victor ruborizarse.) Frunce el ceño y contempla al guardia, preguntándose que está diciendo. Victor se lame los labios y se detiene antes de responder. —No todavía.
> 
> No quise poner la traducción de cada palabra al lado de las mismas, (no sé, siento que se pierde la sorpresa y hace de la lectura menos amena) pero tampoco quiero dejarlos con la intriga xD sepan disculparme si les causo inconvenientes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde veremos más de este par de tortolos bobamente adorables.
> 
> Lilaluux off!


	5. Rompiendo el internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit se marcha a Detroit, Victor y Yuuri tienen una conversación sobre su relación, y todos empiezan a prepararse para la producción de la película.

 

Phichit se marchará el domingo.

Yuuri entiende que él tiene que volver al entrenamiento, que necesita trabajar duro si espera clasificar para el Grand Prix Final, pero al mismo tiempo, él egoístamente también quiere que Phichit se quede. Fue todo más fácil, al tener a alguien más con él. Sí, él se había vuelto cercano a Victor, pero en realidad, Victor era sólo su amigo.

(Estaban Mila y Christophe, quienes eran amables con él, pero no era como si parara mucho con ellos.)

(Y después estaba Yurio. Yuuri todavía no está seguro de cómo etiquetar  _esa_  relación.)

El sábado por la noche, Victor viene al hotel para cenar. Yuuri cocina, preparando Katsudon con ingredientes que había rebuscado en el supermercado más cercano. Habían estado en la pista muy temprano y no habían comido nada desde entonces.

—Yuuri, esto está delicioso —elogia Victor.

Phichit gime en acuerdo, cogiendo su vaso de agua.

Yuuri sonríe y se sienta entre ellos en el sofá, con su propio plato en su regazo. —Gracias. Es receta de familia.

Para cuando ellos terminan de comer, hay un reality show en la televisión al cual ninguno de ellos está realmente prestando atención. —Hey, Yuuri, ¿me harías un favor? —pregunta Phichit. Busca en su bolsillo y saca su billetera, sacando unos cuantos dólares—. ¿Puedes ir a la máquina expendedora y traerme una soda?

Es una rara petición.

(No es que a Yuuri le importe –sólo es raro. ¿Por qué Phichit no simplemente iba y ya?)

—Claro —responde Yuuri, aceptando el dinero. Se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, mirando tanto a Victor como a Phichit una vez más antes de marcharse.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Siempre es un incómodo escenario, estar a solas con el amigo de tu amigo.

A él le agrada Phichit, y ya ha estado antes a solas con él en la pista, pero incluso entonces tanto Yuuri y Yurio habían estado al otro lado del hielo. Además, había habido algo que hacer –un enfoque en mente. Pero ahora, estaban sentados en ambos extremos del sofá, con sus platos ya vacíos sobre la mesita de café en frente de ellos. Se lame los labios y mira hacia la televisión, inseguro de que hacer o que decir.

—Escucha, Victor, quería hablar contigo.

Victor se voltea hacia él, sorprendido. —¿Conmigo?

Phichit asiente y recuesta su espalda contra el sofá, apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa. Su expresión es… astuta, ¿tal vez? ¿Protectora? —Sobre Yuuri.

—Oh, es… —Victor mira hacia la puerta—. ¿Es por eso qué tú?

—Él es mi mejor amigo.

Victor se rasca la nuca. ¿Esa era una afirmación o estaba esperando una respuesta? y si era una afirmación, ¿Por qué Phichit le estaría diciendo esto en primer lugar? —Er, ¿sí?

Phichit levanta el control remoto de la televisión y la apaga. —Y si mi mejor amigo resultara lastimado…

Oh.

( _Oh_.)

¿Entonces esta era  _esa_  clase de plática?

Pero ellos no estaban siquiera saliendo, ni siquiera…

(Bueno.)

(¿Ellos estaban saliendo?)

(Los dos ciertamente eran cercanos. Ciertamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Iban a sitios juntos. Se besaron en varias ocasiones. Entonces ¿Qué define exactamente 'saliendo'?

—¿Por qué él resultaría lastimado? —pregunta Victor, ya que la última cosa que él quiere es que Yuuri sea lastimado de alguna manera, modo o forma. Él nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

—Porque tú le gustas, y es obvio que él te gusta. Pero ambos tienen vidas muy diferentes, y si algo no resultara entre ustedes, creo que eso lo destrozaría.

Victor no está seguro de que decir. Su garganta está seca. ¿De qué estaba hablando Phichit, vidas diferentes? Ellos no eran  _tan_  diferentes. E incluso si lo fueran, ¿qué importa? —Phichit, tú tienes una idea equivocada. Yo nunca haría algo que lastimara a Yuuri.

—Lo sé, yo lo creo. Pero creo que podrías hacerlo por accidente —dice Phichit, preocupado—, y no quiero que eso suceda, así que ten cuidado, ¿está bien?

—Yo… —Victor traga—. De acuerdo, lo tendré.

Él no espera lo que sucede a continuación.

Phichit se mueve por sobre el sofá y lo abraza fuerte, con ojos cerrados. Después de un momento de conmoción, Victor le devuelve el abrazo.

—Cuida de él por mí, ¿sí? —su voz es baja, reservada.

Cada palabra golpea a Victor como una bala conmovedora en pleno pecho.

_Cuida de él por mí._

Victor lo hará. Él sabe que lo hará.

(Lo sabe porque no puede imaginarse haciendo algo más.)

—Lo haré.

La puerta cruje al abrirse y Phichit salta y regresa a su posición original, aclarándose la garganta. —Y entonces le dije: Yuuri, no me importa  _cuán_  borracho estés, no puedes robarte lo que es propiedad del gobierno.

Yuuri entra a la habitación, con soda en mano. —¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo de mí?

Victor mira entre ambos, todavía un poco aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar. —Él sólo me estaba contando sobre tus aventuras en Detroit.

— _Phichit_ —advierte Yuuri, alargándole su bebida.

—Aquella vez que intentaste robarte un cono de tráfico —Phichit recalca—. ¿Te acuerdas?

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor no ve a Yuuri el domingo.

Ya que tiene una reunión con Yakov y Sara sobre su agenda para la producción de la película. Hay dos localizaciones extranjeras involucradas –viajarían a Moscú por un semana, luego a Barcelona una semana más tarde, ambas ciudades representarían diferentes escenarios en la película. Aparte de eso, el resto de la filmación se rodaría en California.

Sin embargo el lunes, él recoge a Yuuri en el hotel y lo lleva a la pista. Tan sólo son ellos dos ese día.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que el entrenamiento empezó, y era fácil de ver que Yuuri está estresado por conseguir que todas las rutinas luzcan medio decentes antes que empiece la filmación. Victor no puede culparlo precisamente –Yakov parece amenazar casi a todos.

Él lo percibe en la manera en que Yuuri no se desvía del tema, parece únicamente enfocado en patinar. No es que a Victor le moleste. Él disfruta patinar. Es un deporte interesante y él ha mejorado de manera impresionante en el último mes gracias a su entrenador.

(Es sólo que disfruta más de Yuuri.)

—Muy bien, el día de hoy empezaremos con tu último solo —explica Yuuri, y tiene su pequeña libreta en su mano, pero no tiene sus lentes, cosa que está bizqueando para leer lo escrito, Victor recoge los lentes que estaban sobre el borde de la pista y se los coloca a sí mismo, mirando experimentalmente alrededor. El mundo se ve borroso.

—¿Qué opinas? —le pregunta a Yuuri.

El patinador se ríe. —Opino que te ves borroso.

—Oh, ese es un problema —se queja Victor. Entonces coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuuri y lo acerca hacia sí, con sus rostros sólo a centímetros—. ¿Puedes verme ahora?

—De hecho, puede que necesites acercarte más —le provoca.

Victor sonríe ampliamente y se inclina hacia delante, los lentes chocan contra el rostro de Yuuri. —Esto es difícil —se queja, alejándose.

Yuuri le quita los lentes y se los coloca. —Me golpeaste.

—Oh, lo lamento. Los lentes se ven mejor en ti, de todos modos —le asegura Victor, besándolo en la sien. El joven le sonríe y vuelca su atención en la libreta, hojeando las páginas.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor piensa mucho en las palabras de Phichit.

Piensa mucho en Yuuri, en sí mismo.

(Piensa mucho en  _ellos_.)

—Vitya, ¿estás escuchándome?

Parpadea. —¿Qué?

Yakov lucia molesto, doblando sus brazos y apoyándolos sobre la mesa. —¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En algo más importante que tu carrera? Me encantaría saber lo que es.

Victor encoge los hombros inocentemente, imitando la pose de Yakov y reclinándose sobre la silla. —…En nada.

No parece impresionado. —Estoy empezando a preocuparme de que no seas capaz de filmar esta película si Yuuri está en el set contigo. Eres muy distraído.

—Nunca dije que estaba pensando en Yuuri —señala Victor a la defensiva.

Yakov se limita a sonreír, y es una sonrisa comprensiva, ¿o es qué acaso Victor se está volviendo loco? —Ni tenías que decirlo. Ahora pon atención por cinco minutos y después puedes seguir soñando despierto.

Eso hace, y luego abandona la oficina de Yakov, sin poner nada de música de camino a casa, simplemente manejando en silencio. ¿Qué pensaba Yuuri de su relación? Victor recuerda aquella vez cuando él accidentalmente llamó cita a esa noche en el restaurante. (¿Él pensaba que ellos estaban saliendo? ¿Ellos estaban saliendo?)

Novio.

La palabra suena rara. Extraña en su lengua.

Entonces recuerda como Yuuri había lucido en sus ropas holgadas, haciendo el desayuno en la cocina de Victor, él colocando sus manos en sus caderas y el joven alzando la mirada para verlo a través de sus oscuras pestañas. Su cabello desarreglado por el sueño, sus labios rosados, invitantes…

No, no. Ya se salió del tema. Se supone que estaba pensando en su relación.

Por supuesto que le encantaría salir con Yuuri. Se da cuenta que, subconscientemente, siempre había estado bajo la creencia de que estaban saliendo. Pero, la verdad, es que no lo estaban. A pesar de lo que digan los tabloides.

Cuando llega a casa, toma su teléfono y entra a una de las redes sociales. La tendencia número uno es #Victuuri.

(¿Victuuri?)

¿Por qué estaba todo lleno de fotos de él y Yuuri?

Oh, es una combinación de sus nombres. Ja. Creativo.

Victor abre la primera foto del tag. Es de él y Yuuri en el observatorio, la foto fue tomada a escondidas. De algún taimado fan, probablemente. Ambos miraban hacia el modelo de mercurio, agarrados de la mano. El hombro de Victor rozaba el de Yuuri. Es una foto de baja resolución, y extremadamente escalofriante, pero se encuentra a sí mismo disfrutándola de todos modos, reviviendo el recuerdo.

El primer comentario:  **Obviamente están haciendo una película sobre patinaje artístico.**

El segundo:  **Esto es taaaan lindo. Me pregunto cómo se conocieron?!**

El tercero:  **No sabía que Victor Nikiforov era gay.**

Victor rueda los ojos y pasa de esa foto, yendo hacia la siguiente. Una imagen de ellos caminando hacia el puesto de renta de bicicletas en el parque. ¿Cómo fue que no notaron que muchas personas le tomaron fotos?

(Tras una inspección más detallada a la foto, ve que sus ojos están enfocados únicamente en Yuuri, con sus labios semi-abiertos, y sus manos entrelazadas.)

(Bueno, eso lo explica.)

Culpa a Yuuri y a su tendencia de ser tan… distrayente.

Yakov ya le había regañado a causa de la prensa, advirtiéndole de mantener un perfil bajo y guardarse sus manos para sí mismo por un buen tiempo. Normalmente, Victor no había tenido problemas con respecto a guardar secretos sobre las producciones de las películas.

(Normalmente, él no había tenido nada de lo que lo emocionara hablar.)

(Pero esta vez, él estaba emocionado por hablar sobre Yuuri. Emocionado por subir fotos de él y hacer entrevistas con él y viajar con él a las diferentes locaciones y hacer lo que sea y todo con él.)

Recuerda el desayuno. Recuerda la vista de Yuuri usando sus ropas, de pie junto a la estufa. El olor de los huevos.

(¿Novio?)

Esa palabra todavía no surte efecto.

Recuerda su paseo por Sunset Boulevard, cuando sus manos se tocaron por primera vez, la forma en que su corazón había saltado en un latido. Los efectos que Yuuri tuvo en él y que nunca se desvanecieron, que nunca disminuyeron. Él todavía se queda sin aliento cuando lo ve, de vez en cuando todavía olvida cuan increíble él es hasta que se lo recuerda con una imagen aún más angelical de él, cimentada en su mente.

(¿Novio?)

No, no. Mucho más.

—Makkachin, ¿Qué opinas de Yuuri? —le pregunta a su perro, flotando en la piscina después de llegar a casa. Necesitaba un lugar para pensar.

Makkachin está recostado a un lado de la piscina, jadeando alegremente, con su pelaje húmedo. Victor toma eso como una señal positiva. Nada hacia su mascota y apoya sus brazos en el borde, reposando su barbilla sobre ellos. —¿Te gustó?

Cuando se da cuenta que Makkachin no va a responder por alguna razón, sale de la piscina colocando las palmas en el borde y secándoselas antes de tomar el teléfono. Abre la aplicación de mensajes, abriendo su conversación con Yuuri, luego la cierra. Luego la abre otra vez. Luego la cierra.

Sucumbe.

(¿No es eso ser pesado? ¿Yuuri pensara que él es un pesado?)

**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Hay una confirmación de lectura después de un momento, y entonces una burbuja indica que él está tipeando una respuesta. Victor observa con expectación, distraídamente rascando a Makkachin detrás de las orejas. Luego, la burbuja desaparece. Luego reaparece. Victor sonríe, preguntándose sobre lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

**Nada, ¿tú qué estás haciendo?**

Victor frunce sus labios, intentando pensar en una respuesta. Alguna divertida. Alguna que hiciera a Yuuri reír. ¿Qué lo haría reír?  **Nada. ¿Necesitas que alguien te libere de tu hotel/prisión?**

**Una suite con un televisor pantalla plana y con una cama tamaño matrimonial difícilmente califica como prisión.**

**Ven para acá :(** Victor se pregunta si esa carita es bastante, muy desesperada. Entonces recuerda que él  _está_  desesperado. Así que oprime enviar. Lamentándolo un momento después. Es de pesados, ¿no? Yuuri probablemente piensa que lo es. Probablemente ahora lo odia.

**Estoy trabajando en las rutinas. :(**

Victor se echa en el patio, con su espalda presionando los fríos ladrillos. —¿Me va hacer que le ruegue, Makkachin? ¿O qué si él no  _quiere_  venir?

Pero entonces hay otro mensaje de Yuuri.  **Pero podría ser convencido.**

Victor sonríe como idiota. Yuuri podría ser convencido. ¿Eso era un reto? Agarra una toalla y con ella se seca el pelo, entrando a la casa, gotas de agua gotean de su cuerpo. No le importa en lo absoluto. Makkachin entra detrás de él –sacudiendo su pelaje y haciendo un desastre aún mayor.

Victor tipea una respuesta.  **Bueno, puede que hayan muchas más ventajas si trabajas en las rutinas aquí que allá.**

**¿Cómo cuáles?**

**Como por ejemplo, tengo una muy relajadora piscina en la que puedes tomar un descanso.**

**¿Algo más?** Victor ríe ante el mensaje, subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la ducha.

Piensa por un momento.  **Otra mente con la que puedes discutir tus ideas.**

**¿Quién? ¿Makkachin?**

Algunas veces, el potencial de Yuuri para el sarcasmo lo asustan.  **Sólo por eso, tienes que venir. ¿Te recojo en una hora?**

**Okay ❤️**

Ese corazón es…

Presente. Muy presente. Demasiado real.

No desaparece cuando Victor toca la pantalla del teléfono, ni se anula con el siguiente mensaje codificado de disculpa. Él lo ama. Se lo muestra a Makkachin, quien no se molesta siquiera en mirar la pantalla.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Quizás había sido una mala idea venir a la casa de Victor.

Yuuri había estado muy, muy productivo más temprano esa tarde.

Ahora, no tanto.

La mano de Victor está acunando la espalda de Yuuri mientras lo hace descender hacia el brazo del sofá, sus labios cálidos y flexibles se mueven contra los suyos, con sus piernas a horcajadas sobre las de Yuuri. Cuando su nariz choca contra sus lentes, se hace hacia atrás por un momento para quitárselas, colocándolos sobre la mesita de café antes de volver a besarlo.

Yuuri gime cuando la boca de Victor se abre sobre la suya, sus dientes recorren su labio inferior. Victor absorbe ese sonido, moviendo su otra mano por el cabello de Yuuri. Con una de sus manos, Yuuri acuna una de sus mejillas y con la otra se aferra a él. La tela de su camisa es suave, el sabor de sus labios es embriagador.

Se mueve hacia arriba para obtener un mejor ángulo, desliza una de sus manos hacia el pecho de Victor y lo empuja hacia atrás cosa que puedan cambiar de posición, ahora es Yuuri quien está sobre él. Victor luce sorprendido, sus ojos parpadean, y Yuuri toma sus muñecas, enganchándolas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y mordisqueándole el cuello, trazando un trayecto hacia su hombro.

La mano de Victor vuela de regreso hacia su cabeza, sosteniéndolo, y dejando salir un chillido –un verdadero  _chillido_ —mientras Yuuri succiona un punto en particular. —Yuuri —suspira, su pecho sube y baja con rapidez ahora, con ojos medios abiertos. Yuuri no está seguro de si alguna vez él se vio más atractivo de lo que se ve ahora, debajo de él, con su cabello desarreglado, con sus labios mallugados.

(Y hay algo en saber que _él_  lo había hecho.)

(Que Victor lucia así debido a  _él_.)

Él gime mientras se mueve hacia arriba otra vez, la lengua de Victor se encuentra con la suya, Yuuri libera una de sus muñecas a favor de tocarle el cabello, apartándole el flequillo de sus ojos. Victor es realmente una droga. Estimulante, adictivo. Yuuri simplemente está obteniendo su dosis, contento no haría nada más por el resto de su vida, contento permanecería en este momento eternamente.

—¿De dónde vino eso? —pregunta Victor después de que Yuuri se aparta para poder respirar, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, con ojos desenfocados.

—¿De dónde vino que cosa? —responde Yuuri tímido, rascándose la nuca. La verdad, él sabe de lo que Victor está hablando, normalmente era Victor quien iba arriba siempre que se besaban. Pero lo cierto es que, Yuuri no sabe la respuesta a su pregunta. No sabe de dónde había venido eso.

Victor parece comprender. Se inclina hacia arriba y besa a Yuuri castamente, su mano acunando su mejilla. —Me gustó.

Yuuri se siente aturdido. —¿De verdad?

—Mucho.

Yuuri ríe, mirándolo. —Realmente no he hecho nada desde que vine aquí.

Victor se recuesta en el sofá, recorriendo su pelo con una mano e intentando darle mejor apariencia, a la vez que se muerde el labio de la manera más provocativa, haciendo que el corazón de Yuuri lata irregularmente. Una droga. Definitivamente es una droga. Sólo ha sido algo de quince segundo y ya se siente necesitado, ya siente los efectos adversos de él. —¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Victor.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podía venir aquí para trabajar en las rutinas?

—Oh, cierto.

Yuuri suspira y se mueve fuera del sofá, tomando su libreta, la cual, en algún punto, había sido desechada despreocupadamente al suelo. —Tú  _en realidad_  nunca quieres que yo trabaje en las rutinas, ¿no?

—¿Eso me hace una mala persona? —pregunta Victor inocentemente, girándose de costado y apoyando su barbilla en su codo para poder verlo mejor.

—Definitivamente.

—Vale la pena de cualquier manera.

Se vuelve a sentar en el sofá, tomando sus lentes de la mesita y hojeando hasta llegar a la última página. Sus notas son rápidos garabatos, la mayoría de sus ideas llegan en forma de relámpagos, amenazando con irse de un instante. Comienza a considerar lo que podría venir después de la secuencia de pasos en la rutina final de Yurio, se pregunta si sería mejor…

Victor bosteza y se recuesta encima de él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

—Victor, estás…

El actor baja la mirada hacia la libreta, la cual Yuuri apenas puede ver, ya que una cabeza de plateado cabello la bloquea. —¿Qué? ¿Te estoy distrayendo?

—Nunca te rindes, ¿no?

Victor se voltea para volver a besarlo. —Nope. Pero creo que la dedicación es una cualidad admirable.

Yuuri no está seguro de que pensar con respecto a Victor.

(Ya que él hace cosas como estas, lo hace sentir como si fuera el centro del universo, pero después hace cosas como mencionar a sus millones seguidores de Twitter en un improvisto comentario, y el ciclo continua. Yuuri está en un constante cambio continuo de que pensar sobre él, o que pensar sobre  _ellos_.)

—Las filmaciones comienzan en un mes —dice Victor en voz baja, jugando con la tela de la chaqueta de Yuuri, la sensación le hace cosquillas. Yuuri se estremece.

—¿Cómo es una filmación?

Roza su mejilla contra el pecho de Yuuri, cerrando sus ojos. —Ajetreado. Frustrante, algunas veces, si es que no se logra una toma correcta. Una vez, tuve que decir la misma línea una y otra y otra vez durante dos horas. Yakov es un director quisquilloso, lo cual no ayuda.

—Espero que él esté bien con las rutinas que coreografié —dice Yuuri, imaginando la indignación de Yakov cuando ninguno de los patinadores de la película puedan patinar una rutina semi-decente. Lleva sus dedos hacia el pelo de Victor y los mueve de un lado a otro, el actor suspira, inclinándose hacia el toque.

—¿Quién, Yakov? Estará impresionado, estoy seguro. Sé lo que digo.

Yuuri se muerde el labio, sin decir nada.

—¿Estás preocupado por eso? Porque no deberías. Tú ya le gustas a Yakov más de lo que yo le gusto.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Tú eres menos revoltoso —señala Victor.

—De acuerdo,  _eso es_  verdad.

Hace un mohín y Yuuri se inclina para darle un beso.

—Por cierto —empieza Victor—. ¿Has visto los nuevos artículos sobre nosotros?

—Phichit me ha enviado algunos —explica Yuuri—. Pero realmente no he visto ninguno. ¿Dicen algo?

—Algunos son graciosos —saca su teléfono y se desplaza por las app, mirando fijo la pantalla—. Muchos han determinado que estamos trabajando juntos en una película de algún tipo. Otros sólo hablan de si estamos o no saliendo.

Yuuri traga denso, y nota la manera en como la mirada de Victor se posa sobre él ante el último punto, como si en silencio planteara una pregunta. Se miran el uno al otro por un momento, y no está seguro de que decir, o que hacer. —Oh… pues, eso… puedo ver cómo fue que llegaron a esa conclusión.

—Tiene sentido.

—Sí, debido a que… porque… sí.

Victor baja su teléfono hacia su regazo, bloqueándolo. —¿Lo estamos?

Yuuri se detiene.

(Detiene sus movimientos, detiene su respiración.)

(¿Victor le estaba…?)

(¿Esto era…?)

No, no, él tuvo que haberlo malinterpretado. Trata de recordar el resto de la conversación, trata de averiguar donde había ocurrido el malentendido. Porque no, Victor Nikiforov no pudo haberle preguntado si estaban saliendo. No podía ser. No con su cabeza sobre su pecho de esta manera, no con su mano en la chaqueta de Yuuri, no con sus ojos tan azules y estúpidamente bonitos y mirándolo de esta forma.

(Yuuri sabe que él quiere salir con él. Más que nada. Pero Victor es famoso y guapísimo y no tiene sentido que Yuuri tome esta decisión, ya que él no es el mejor hombre aquí. Esta era la elección de Victor. Simplemente porque Victor era… Victor. Tenía sentido para él decidir.)

—¿Qué si estamos saliendo? —repite Yuuri lentamente, queriendo asegurarse de no estar de alguna manera o forma malinterpretando todo esto.

Victor asiente, sin responder a la pregunta pero confirmando la existencia de la misma, confirmando que él estaba, de hecho, pidiéndole a Yuuri una respuesta. Que él era, de hecho, serio. Genuinamente, realmente serio.

(Preguntarle a Yuuri si ellos estaban saliendo.)

(No tiene sentido.)

—¿Tú piensas que lo estamos? —pregunta el patinador.

Él se aleja y toma la mano de Yuuri entre la suya, el movimiento es más torpe de lo normal.

(Su mano está temblando. Apenas perceptible. Pero lo está.)

(Las manos de Victor nunca tiemblan. Victor nunca está nervioso. Él es el epitome de la calma en situaciones donde la mayoría de las personas sentirían pánico, él desprende un aire de confianza en cada lugar al que entra. Él demanda atención, algunas veces sin siquiera pretenderlo. Es la estrella de cada presentación, ya sea que la situación lo sea o no. El mundo es su escenario. ¿Entonces por qué sus manos tiemblan?)

—Yo no… no sé cómo decirte esto, Yuuri.

A Yuuri se le atora la respiración.

Eso le punza.

Le duele.

Hay un vacío donde su corazón solía estar.

Su pecho se hunde por dentro.

(El aire se le atora en sus pulmones, sus huesos se desploman, se rompen, se destrozan, se deshacen.)

(Por supuesto, por supuesto, por supuesto. Por supuesto que este momento llegaría. Por supuesto. Tiene sentido. Él debería haber visto esto venir a millas de distancia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría de esperar que Victor lo quisiera de la misma forma que él lo quería? No es como si Victor hubiera revestido sus paredes con posters de Yuuri, no es como si Victor hubiera tenido a Yuuri sobre un pedestal por años.)

( _Por supuesto_.)

—¿Vitya? —dice con ahogo.

Se odia a sí mismo por llorar tan fácilmente, se odia por estar molesto cuando desde el principio lo había visto venir. La inevitable destrucción. Y él supone que la inevitabilidad es peor que la destrucción, realmente, ya que él pudo haberlo evitado, pudo haber hecho algo, pero en vez de eso él se quedó tranquilo. Estúpidamente había caído por Victor Nikiforov.

—¿Estás…? Yuuri, ¿Por qué estás…? ¡Oh, no! no, no, no, Yuuri, no quise decir eso. No es eso… lo siento mucho —abraza fuertemente a Yuuri, con desesperación—. Por favor, por favor no llores. Lo dije mal.

Las lágrimas nublan su visión, cierra sus ojos. Una de ellas rueda por su mejilla. —¿A qué te refieres con que lo dijiste mal? —Y su voz le da vergüenza, sale llorosa y chillona y afligida, y ¿Por qué no puede ser más como Victor?

—Iba a decir que… iba a decir que no soy bueno en  _esto_.

Se aleja un poco y hace un vago gesto con la mano hacia Yuuri.

Yuuri todavía está hecho pedazos, el remolino de sus pensamientos es incapaz de captar las palabras de Victor. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—En… no soy bueno en… estaba tratando de decírtelo. Antes, que no sé cómo decir esta parte.

—Victor, lo que dices no tiene sentido —se queja Yuuri, sorbiendo por la nariz, ya que él es muy sensible, ya que no tiene idea de lo que Victor está hablando, porque ¿Victor está tratando de rechazarlo educadamente o eso no era lo que realmente quería decir?

—Lo sé. Bien, de acuerdo, intentémoslo otra vez —Victor suplica, sentándolo sobre su regazo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso. Su cabeza está sobre el hombro del hombre más joven y suspira, serenándose—. Lo lamento, Yuuri. Lo que trato de decir es que no soy bueno en esto. En las relaciones. Pero, sí, creía… no, yo  _creo_ … yo…

Yuuri le concede un momento, unas pocas lágrimas traidoras escapan. Escucha como Victor da otro tembloroso suspiro, apretando a Yuuri más fuerte.

—Quiero que tú seas mío. Y a cambio yo quiero ser tuyo.

Las palabras salen rápidas, desesperadas, y Yuuri se aferra a ellas, las absorbe, repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su mente, la única cosa que puede escuchar, la única cosa en la que puede enfocarse. Pero necesita más.

Gira su cuerpo cosa que se quedan viendo el uno al otro. Entonces, mueve su mano entre ellos, presionándola sobre el pecho de Victor. Victor baja la mirada confundido. Los dedos de Yuuri se desplazan por sobre la tela de su camisa, encontrando los latidos de su corazón.

Acelerados.

Muy acelerados.

Yuuri se lame los labios y busca los ojos de Victor. Son grandes, sus pupilas están dilatadas, mostrando una ansiedad que él no había visto antes, que le era desconocida. —¿En verdad eso quieres?

Victor asiente, con una mano cubriendo la de Yuuri y entrelazando sus dedos. Alza ambas manos unidas hacia sus labios y las besa en el dorso, cerrando sus ojos. —Lo quiero. Más que nada.

El brazo de Victor tiene la piel de gallina. Yuuri alza su mano para tocarlo, inseguro. —A mí también me gustaría.

—¿En serio?

Yuuri se ríe un poco, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo que las lágrimas le escuecen los ojos. —Sí, me encantaría.

Victor prácticamente se le avienta, causando que cayera de vuelta al sofá, con los brazos del actor fuertemente envueltos a su alrededor. —Todo mío. Mi Голубушка.

Yuuri ríe y se restriega los ojos, todavía sollozando e intentando con desespero parar. —¿Y tú eres mío?

—Sí, sí, y un millón de veces sí —responde Victor, depositando un beso en su cuello—. Soy tuyo durante todo el tiempo que me tengas.

—Es tan injusto —murmura Yuuri.

—¿Qué es injusto?

—El que tú puedas decir cosas como esas y jamás sonar cursi. Si alguien más lo dijera, sonaría ridículo, pero cuando tú lo dices, suena lindo.

Victor sonríe y se acomoda en el sofá, su pulgar limpia la mejilla húmeda de Yuuri. —Lo siento —susurra, y Yuuri está confundido por un momento, hasta que ve a Victor levantar su mano para tocarse su hombro, donde aún hay rastros de sus lágrimas.

—No, está bien. Reaccione precipitadamente. No tuviste tiempo para poder explicarte.

Sacude su cabeza, besando a Yuuri en su sien. —No está bien. Nunca más te volveré hacer llorar. Escogeré mis palabras con más cuidado. Es una promesa.

—Aquí vas de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Victor, preocupado.

—Diciendo cosas cursis que suenan lindas. Apuesto que podrías hacer eso con cualquier cosa.

—¿Estás seguro? —piensa por un segundo—. No soy un donador de órganos, pero a ti te daría mi corazón.

Yuuri se ríe, y Victor sonríe, aliviado. —De acuerdo, eso aun sonó cursi. Supongo que no eres un perfecto actor después de todo.

—Hey, cierra tus ojos —ordena Victor, y Yuuri lo hace—. ¿Qué ves?

—… Nada.

—Así es mi mundo sin ti.

Se siente sonrojar a pesar de sí mismo y juguetonamente empuja a Victor en el pecho. El otro hombre sólo se pone más persistente, besándolo en la clavícula. —Eso sonó  _tan_  mal —se queja Yuuri.

—Yuuri, algo anda mal.

—¿Qué?

—No hay firma en tu piel —musita Victor, bajando el cuello de su chaqueta, como inspeccionando.

Yuuri hace una mueca con anticipación. —¿Por qué habría una firma en mi piel?

—Cada obra de arte la tiene.

—Victor.  _Detente_.

(Le da un beso de todas formas.)

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Yuuri se queda una noche.

(Una frase surreal.)

(Una mágica.)

(Un regalo.)

—¿Alguna vez has buscado que es lo primero que aparece cuando googleas tu nombre?

Victor lo mira. —No, ¿Qué aparece?

—Vamos a ver —Yuuri jala su plateada portátil hacia su regazo y Victor toma eso como excusa para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, acurrucado contra el costado de Yuuri en el blanco sofá. Hay café todavía sin tocar sobre la mesita. Una frazada está colocada sobre sus regazos.

Ve como Yuuri tipea su nombre en la barra buscadora de Google. Victor lee los resultados en voz alta. —Victor Nikiforov: edad, estatura, pareja, Instagram, películas. Todo eso es aburrido. Prueba con tu nombre.

Yuuri tipea el suyo. —Rutinas, patinaje, flip cuádruple, edad, trajes.

Entonces, Victor le quita la computadora y hace click en trajes. Imágenes de Yuuri inundan la pantalla –muchas de sus antiguos trajes y muchas de los más nuevos. Yuuri intenta recuperar la computadora y cerrar la pestaña, pero Victor la sostiene fuera de su alcance.

—Yuuri, ¿Cómo es que nunca antes vi algunos de estos?

—Victor —se queja Yuuri.

Hay uno en particular, uno negro con una franja transparente a lo largo del pecho y brazo, un llameante pedazo de tela en la parte baja, piezas plateadas bordadas en él. Victor aspira con fuerza. —¿Cuál es este?

Yuuri gruñe quejándose. —Ese… ese es de un programa corto.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de ese programa?

Yuuri oculta su rostro entre sus manos. —On Love: Eros.

—¿Eros? ¿Cuál es el significado de Eros? —pregunta Victor con curiosidad.

—Um... Amor apasionado.

Jadea. —¡Yuuri!

¿Desde cuándo Yuuri había patinado un tema de amor apasionado y vestido una ropa así? Sabe que Yuuri se peina el pelo hacia atrás en las competencias, pero… ese pelo más ese traje… Victor abre una nueva pestaña. Tipea: Yuuri Katsuki On Love: Eros.

—Victor, por favor no lo veas —suplica Yuuri, tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta él.

Yuuri le arrebata la portátil y la cierra. —Porque es embarazoso, y no quería patinar esa rutina en primer lugar. Porque no es para nada como yo, pero lo hice de todas formas… Celestino dijo que era buena, y Phichit estuvo de acuerdo. Ellos dijeron que necesitaba, um, abrirme más.

—Estoy seguro que no es embarazoso. Anda, Yuuri ¿Por favor? Te dejare mirar mis peores películas, en realidad son las más viejas. Cuando pensaba que actuar bien era sólo alzar la voz en cada escena.

Yuuri se mueve en su sitio, resuelve desistir. —Bien, pero sólo porque sé que al final terminaras viéndolo.

Victor mira la rutina. Y es…

Inesperada. Incluso con ese traje.

(Nunca verá a Yuuri de la misma forma. Ya ni siquiera está seguro de quien es él.)

(Aunque, al mismo tiempo, se da cuenta que él  _sí_  ha visto este lado de Yuuri antes. Este era el Yuuri que, tan sólo hace unos días atrás, él los había dado vuelta en ese sofá, sujetándolo de las muñecas a ambos lados y abriéndose camino dentro de su boca. Este era el Yuuri que incesantemente lo provocaba, quien coqueteaba y hacia bromas burlonas.)

(Pero todavía es. Inesperado.)

Yuuri –el actual, presente físicamente Yuuri— lo está mirando fijamente, esperando con horrorizada anticipación su reacción. Victor toma una bocanada de aire. —Eso fue… wow.

—¿Wow? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Hora de ver muchas, muchas más de tus rutinas que no he visto —anuncia Victor, haciendo click en el siguiente video sugerido.

Yuuri cierra la pestaña, y Victor le hace un morrito. —Espera, quiero intentar algo —tipea—. "¿Victor Nikiforov es…?"

—"¿Victor Nikiforov está casado? ¿Victor Nikiforov está en una relación? ¿Victor Nikiforov es gay? ¿Victor Nikiforov es atractivo…?" —Victor frunce el ceño—. ¿De verdad las personas googlean si soy atractivo? Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. "¿Victor Nikiforov está soltero?". Hmm.

—Hay… hay varios temas recurrentes aquí.

Bizquea viendo los resultados. —Tienes razón. Pero en serio, ¿Que la gente googlee que soy atractivo? ¿Por qué Google ayudaría a alguien a darse cuenta de eso?

Yuuri se ríe y pretende pensar en ello, mirándolo de arriba abajo. —Tal vez te ven y no están tan seguros.  _Eres_  un tanto confuso.

—¿Confuso a la vista?

—Pues…

—Yuuri, me lastimas —Yuuri se ríe y envuelve un brazo a su alrededor. Todo está perdonado—. Espera, es tu turno. "Yuuri Katsuki es… un patinador artístico, un atleta olímpico, un talentoso…" espera, ¿la gente siente la necesidad de googlear si eres  _talentoso_?

Yuuri se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué algún idiota se cuestionaría si eres  _talentoso_? ¿Quién busca estas cosas? Los buscadores te brindan una cantidad infinita de conocimientos, y sin embargo ¿miles de personas están tipeando si "Yuuri Katsuki es talentoso"?

Besa a Victor en la mejilla, y éste se relaja un poco, leyendo el resto de los resultados. —Tengo una idea. Entremos a las redes sociales y veamos quien puede encontrar el comentario más gracioso sobre los dos.

—Oh, reto aceptado.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

El viernes en la noche, Yuuri se queda en la pista por tres horas extras, coreografiando.

(Está exhausto.)

Está más callado de lo usual cuando se sienta en el auto de Victor, sus ojos se cierran y se abren continuamente, como si estuviera protegiéndose del sueño cual peligroso enemigo. Habían planeado en llevar a Makkachin a pasear, pero Victor cree que esos planes tendrán que cancelarse. —¿No quieres mejor regresar al hotel?

—No —responde Yuuri—. Sólo quiero dormir.

Le toma un momento conectar esos dos puntos. Yuuri todavía quiere ir a la casa de Victor, pero también quiere dormir. Lo cual significa que él tenía la intención de dormir en la casa de Victor. Con lo que Victor está más que bien.

(Porque él estaba saliendo con Katsuki Yuuri.)

(Él,  _Victor Nikiforov._ )

(Saliendo con Katsuki Yuuri.)

(Y no era un sueño. O, si era un sueño, era un muy prolongado y vibrante sueño, con el cual, honestamente, está casi bien. Y si no es un sueño, y si la teoría del universo paralelo era correcta, entonces él había tomado todas las decisiones correctas a lo largo de su vida y fue posible la versión más afortunada de él.)

—De acuerdo, ya casi llegamos —promete.

—Lo siento. Creo que estoy muy cansado como para pasear con Makkachin —murmura Yuuri cuando llegan, quitándose los zapatos y dejándose caer en el banquillo de la cocina—. Sólo quiero… —vuelve a bostezar, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—Ven, vamos a llevarte a la cama —le ofrece Victor, tomándolo de la mano. Guiando a Yuuri escaleras arriba hacia su habitación (no, la habitación de huéspedes, no es la habitación de Yuuri, no técnicamente) y ve como el joven automáticamente se retuerce debajo de los cobertores, rodando sobre su estómago.

—Voy a sacar a pasear a Makkachin, pero volveré —le dice Victor, apagando las luces antes de abandonar la habitación.

Se hace una nota mental de procurar que Yuuri esté exhausto más a menudo después de patinar porque el Yuuri durmiente era (y esto es un hecho científico) adorable. Victor pasea con Makkachin alrededor de la manzana, el perrito se detiene a olfatear el suelo cada dos segundos. El sol está comenzando a ponerse, el cielo es una hermosa combinación de naranja y rosado.

Para la hora en que regresa, la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri sigue cerrada, como era de esperar, por lo que se dirige a su propia habitación. Es un poco vergonzoso, como no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea el hombre que duerme en la otra habitación. Makkachin no siente pena de él en lo absoluto.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Hace la cena.

(Bueno, más específicamente, calienta una pizza congelada. ¿Eso cuenta cómo hacer la cena? Ciertamente olía delicioso e impresionante en un gran sartén, así que cree que sí cuenta.)

Está en un debate entre despertar o no a Yuuri cuando el hombre en cuestión entra a la cocina.

Victor se le queda viendo fijamente.

(El sartén le está quemando los dedos.)

(Él no lo nota.)

Porque Yuuri está usando su chaqueta blanca de mangas rojas y con las letras 'RU' grabadas alusivas a Rusia. Su cabello está esponjoso y sus lentes no están, probablemente siguen en la mesita de noche. Baja la vista hacia la pizza, luego se restriega los ojos con una mano, todavía aturdido a causa del sueño. —¿Cocinaste?

Intenta procesar la imagen de Yuuri usando su chaqueta, intenta ajustarse a ella para que pueda formular una respuesta. Pero no lo hace. No puede.

(Porque esa era su chaqueta. En Yuuri. En el sentido de que, Yuuri está usando su chaqueta. Su novio. La terrorífica e inadecuada palabra con 'n'. Su novio usando su chaqueta. Yuuri Katsuki, su novio, está usando su chaqueta. Y la palabra todavía no encaja, pero no puede importarle menos. Porque es su  _chaqueta_.)

—Esa es mía —señala Victor débilmente, Makkachin incluso lo mira como diciéndole idiota.

—Oh, lo siento —dice Yuuri, comenzando a quitársela—. Fui a tu habitación para buscarte y tenía frio y la vi y entonces…

—No, quédatela —Victor insiste.

Eso hace, y lo mira desconcertado. —¿No se están quemando tus dedos?

De un tirón brusco Victor aleja sus dedos del sartén. Sus dedos le duelen. Lo ignora.

—¿Quieres… quieres un poco?

El patinador se encoge de hombros. —¿No te importa?

—No, no, en lo absoluto. Lo hice para ambos —toma otro plato y le coloca una rebanada, pasándosela a Yuuri, quien se sienta sobre un banquillo de la encimera. La chaqueta aún sigue sobre los hombros de Yuuri. No ha desaparecido. No todavía.

—Estaba pensando en la rutina de tu solo, la última —dice Yuuri, tomando una rebanada de pizza—. Está muy buena.

Victor da la vuelta a la encimera y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el ombligo del joven e inclinándose para besarlo en el cuello, provocándole un suspiro. —Y ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando con respecto a la rutina? —pregunta.

Se remueve hacia atrás en su asiento, tratando de acercarse más, y Victor mete su mano por debajo de su camisa, sus dedos se deslizan sobre su estómago. Yuuri se estremece y gira la cabeza para darle a Victor un mejor acceso a su cuello. Sus ojos están cerrados, su piel se siente suave mientras Victor desliza sus labios sobre ella. Su torso se siente cálido contra sus dedos.

—¿Yuuri? ¿En qué estabas pensando? —dice provocativo.

(Es increíble, dejar a Yuuri sin palabras. Adorable.)

—Yo… esto… esto no es justo.

Sonríe y mueve su mano hacia arriba, exponiendo y explorando la nueva piel, disfrutando de la forma en que Yuuri se derrite contra él, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Puedo admitirte algo? —pregunta Victor, con su cálida respiración contra su oreja.

El patinador se limita a asentir, cerrando sus ojos.

—Creo que puede que tenga un fetiche al verte usar mi ropa.

Yuuri se da la vuelta para mirarlo, sus cejas se juntan. —¿De verdad?

—¿Es raro? —pregunta Victor, jugando con la manga de la chaqueta, luego alza la muñeca de Yuuri y le da un beso en el interior. Luego se mueve hacia sus nudillos, dándole el mismo trato, uno a la vez.

—No, sólo que no lo sabía —examina la chaqueta de Victor, alisando los lados con sus manos—. Es cómoda.

Victor intenta girar su cabeza para darle un beso, pero Yuuri la sacude, alejándose. —¿Yuuri? —pregunta, su mente está muy confusa como para pensar con claridad. Todo lo que puede comprender es que Yuuri no quiere besarlo. Y que él quiere besar a Yuuri. Muy, muy fuerte. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Acabo de darle un mordisco a la pizza —señala.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa?

Se ríe. —Mi aliento probablemente es terrible. ¿Luego?

—O podrías ir y cepillarte los dientes —Victor se queja, todavía con sus brazos a su alrededor—. O podría simplemente no importarte y besarme de todos modos.

—¿Preferirías que te bese y morir de hambre que comer?

—Bien, bien. Pero ¿puedo tener mi compensación?

—Seguro. Tendrás tu compensación —Yuuri sonríe mientras continua comiendo su pizza. Victor también toma una rebanada y se sienta a su lado—. Sabes, estaba pensando en los artículos de los tabloides.

Victor lo mira fijo, preocupado. Él sabe de primera mano cuan invasivos pueden ser los paparazzi, y su peor temor es que Yuuri se asuste por eso. Si fuera necesario, encontraría una forma de protegerlo de todas las cámaras. —¿A sí?

—Estaba pensando que… que tal vez deberíamos hacer algo. Ya que todo el mundo continuará lanzando rumores de aquí para allá, y seguiremos estando bajo el lente de las cámaras porque hay mucha controversia, pero si nosotros tan sólo… —su voz se apaga, entonces da otro mordisco, encogiéndose.

—¿Si nosotros qué?

—No sé. No esclarecerlo, pero, abordarlo de alguna manera.

—Abordarlo, como ¿una entrevista?

Yuuri niega con la cabeza. —No, no… como algo… algo lindo. Impreciso. Entonces a Yakov no le importaría, ¿cierto? Sin tener que anunciar la película o algo así. Sólo… no sé.

Victor lo medita. —¿Tal vez un post en Instagram?

—¡Exactamente! Sólo que no sé qué postearíamos.

—Tendremos que pensar en algo. Pero ¿tú estarás bien con eso? —busca los ojos de Yuuri—. Yuuri, los paparazzi no te dejarían en paz. No ayudaría a dejarnos en paz. No mucho, al menos.

—No me importa. Sólo quiero que la gente sepa que estamos…

(Victor necesita oírlo.)

(Lo necesita.)

—¿Que estamos qué?

Yuuri sonríe, un poco nervioso. —Que estamos saliendo.

Victor le devuelve la sonrisa, asintiendo. —Cierto. Bien, si quieres que la gente lo sepa, entonces yo también.

—¿De verdad?

—Mhmm. Pensaremos en algo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Terminan mirando una película.

Yuuri cae dormido en el sofá del sótano de Victor, todavía usando su chaqueta, con sus manos debajo de su cabeza actuando como almohada y con sus piernas encogidas cerca de su pecho. Makkachin yace en frente de él, feliz y dormido. Victor se sienta en el lado opuesto del sofá, los créditos de la película aparecen en pantalla, él voltea a ver a Yuuri. Su pecho sube y baja, sus lentes parecen incomodarle. Victor se inclina hacia él para quitárselos, colocándolos en la mesita más cercana.

Toma una foto.

La sube a Instagram.

Al pie de la foto coloca un único corazoncito rojo.

Su pulgar se cierne sobre el botón de postear.

(Yakov se va a enojar.)

(Pero, era impreciso, llamaría la atención. Ciertamente lo haría feliz.)

Oprime el botón de volver, mira de nuevo la foto. Su cabello le cubre parte de sus ojos, las "RU" rojas de su chaqueta son visibles, uno de sus brazos caen fuera del sofá, con Makkachin a su lado. La luz de la pantalla del televisor aclara la imagen, dándole un tono azul.

Victor levanta la vista.

Se siente como si una parte de su corazón se hubiera desprendido. Soltado, ahora expuesto, vulnerable. Su mundo entero yace sobre ese sofá. La noche se filtra a través de la ventana más cercana, Victor bosteza y se acuesta al lado de Yuuri, con un brazo alrededor de su torso. La espalda de Yuuri está al ras del pecho de Victor, y el joven se acurruca hacia él automáticamente.

Esto es su todo ahora. Yuuri había cambiado su vida por completo en tan poco tiempo. Yuuri había tomado todo lo que él creía que conocía y lo había arrojado por la ventana.

(Se da cuenta de que hay un término apropiado.)

(Devoción.)

(Es devoto en todas las definiciones del mundo. Él podía ver como subía y bajaba su pecho mientras dormía durante horas, podía observar sus facciones relajadas, todo, desde sus pestañas hasta sus labios. Podía besarlo y abrazarlo y hablarle mientras el sol se ponía y salía una y otra vez.)

Baja la vista hacia su teléfono.

Oprime el botón de postear, sin miramientos.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Cuando Yuuri despierta, su teléfono está vibrando.

**LLAMAME!**

Es de Phichit. Bosteza y se retuerce, pero hay algo detrás de él. No, también hay algo en frente de él. Un perro.

(¿Vicchan?)

No, es Makkachin.

(¿Entonces qué era lo que estaba detrás de él?)

Hay un brazo sobre uno de sus costados, gira su cabeza y ve a Victor presionándose contra él, todavía dormido. Yuuri está en el medio de ambos, la pantalla del teléfono es demasiado brillante para sus adormilados ojos. Bosteza y abre el mensaje, tipeando una respuesta.  **¿Estás bien?**

Le llega una respuesta inmediata.  **…Yuuri, por favor.**

Con cuidado se desliza fuera del agarre de Victor, bajándose del sofá en orden para tampoco despertar a Makkachin. El brazo de Victor, que previamente había estado envolviéndolo, se mueve para envolver a Makkachin en su lugar, tirando del perro más cerca. Yuuri sonríe ante la vista, estira sus brazos y marca el número de Phichit. Camina escaleras arriba hacia el vestíbulo y se sienta en la gran escalera, donde supone no despertará a Victor.

—Hola, Phic…

—Yuuri, Victor hizo un Kim Kardashian.

—¿De qué estás…?

—Rompió el internet. Bueno,  _tú_  rompiste el internet.

—Phichit, ¿qué…?

—Mira en Instagram. Ahora.

Yuuri pone a Phichit en altavoz y abre Instagram. Había puesto sus notificaciones en silencio, pero en el momento en que abre la app…

Ha ganado cientos de miles de seguidores de la noche a la mañana. —¿Qué pasó?

—Fíjate en la cuenta de Victor.

Una foto de él, durmiendo. Makkachin en frente de él. Él usando la chaqueta de Victor, la televisión reproduciéndose a un lado. Sus manos debajo de su cabeza, sus labios abiertos. Sus lentes visibles sobre la mesita al lado izquierdo.

El pie de foto tiene un único corazoncito.

Cuenta con más de tres millones de likes.

Hay comentarios.

(Miles.)

Yuuri lo contempla fijamente, luego su mirada se dirige al sótano. —Yo… yo estoy con él justo ahora.

—¿Y no te lo dijo?

—Todavía duerme. Debió haberlo posteado después de que me quede dormido.

—Yuuri, eres famoso ahora.  _Real_ y propiamente famoso. Es como algo sacado de una de sus películas. ¿Estás bien con eso? Me refiero al post.

—Estoy bien con esto. Ayer estuvimos hablando de hacer oficial nuestra relación, y pensamos que quizás postear algo en la red social sería una buena idea, pero…

—Déjame que lo entienda. Están saliendo, oficialmente, ¿y no me lo contaste?

Yuuri hace una mueca. —Oh, discúlpame, no era un buen momento y todo sucedió tan rápido… —su voz se desvanece. Phichit era su amigo más cercano, y él odiaría perderlo sólo por estar en medio de una relación. Sin importar cuan increíble era dicha relación.

—No, no te disculpes. Eres feliz y eso es todo lo que realmente importa. Y estoy feliz por ti. Dile a Victor 'hola' de mi parte.

(¿Qué había hecho Yuuri para merecer un amigo como él? Nada, probablemente.)

—Claro, te llamaré luego. Adiós, Phichit —baja las escaleras. El actor todavía sigue durmiendo, Makkachin está ahora aún más cerca de él, sus facciones están relajadas. Yuuri le empuja suavemente los hombros. —¿Victor?

Victor se retuerce un poco, no se despierta.

Se arrodilla frente al sofá, posando su mano sobre la mejilla del otro hombre, acunándola. —Vitya, despierta.

Sus ojos se abren lentamente, y una perezosa sonrisa cruza sus facciones mientras repara en la presencia de Yuuri. —Buenos días.

—Tu post en Instagram explotó.

—Oh, bien —dice, levantando su mano para acomodarse el pelo. Acaricia a Makkachin con la otra, rodando sobre su espalda—. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Lo que posteé? Lo pensé… porque dijiste de hacerle frente sobre nuestra relación…

—Está bien —confirma Yuuri—. Es decir, hubiera deseado que me lo dijeras en primer lugar.

Toda la sangre drena del rostro de Victor, sus manos se alzan a tomar las de Yuuri. —Perdón, tienes razón, debí decírtelo. Absolutamente debí habértelo dicho.

—Ya estás perdonado. Sólo no tomes otra loca decisión sin consultármelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente, y Yuuri piensa que, en ese momento, si él le pidiera a Victor un millón de dólares, él le diría que sí. Sus ojos están bien abiertos, su agarre en la mano de Yuuri es ridículamente fuerte. —No lo volveré hacer.

—Phichit está flipando. Él dice que rompiste el internet.

Victor mira alrededor de la habitación. —¿Dónde está mi teléfono? ¿Dónde lo deje? —se pone de pie, camina descalzo hacia la cocina. Lo encuentra sobre la encimera y lo enciende—. Oh, wow. Tengo un montón de mensajes.

—¿De quiénes?

—Muchos signos de exclamación de parte de Yurio. Muchos emojis de corazones por parte de Mila. Muchas letras mayúsculas por parte de Yakov. Y, oh, veamos estos comentarios —se desplaza por los comentarios del post—. Muchas personas son amables.

—Eso es bueno —dice Yuuri, jugando con la manga de su chaqueta, no, la chaqueta de Victor, y mira sobre su hombro—. ¿Por qué escogiste esa foto, de todas formas? Ni siquiera sales en ella.

—Era perfecta. Quería mostrarle al mundo que tú eres todo mío.

Yuuri se siente sonrojar y pega los ojos al suelo. Entonces, unas manos se posan en sus caderas, y Victor se para delante de él, teléfono y notificaciones olvidados, Sus ojos se fijan en los de Yuuri.

—¿Estás molesto? —pregunta Victor rápidamente.

—No, no. Estoy feliz de que la postearas. Como dije, sólo fue inesperado.

Su teléfono suena. Victor lo toma, una de sus manos permanece sobre las caderas de Yuuri. —Hola, Yakov. ¿Cuál post de Instagram? —le guiña un ojo a Yuuri y éste ríe, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y pasa por su lado hacia las escaleras.

Se encamina hacia el dormitorio, para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa –había empezado a guardar algunos atuendos aquí dado que no tener ropa con él se había vuelto un problema recurrente. Después, baja las escaleras y ve a Victor paseando por la cocina, todavía conversando con Yakov.

—Correcto, sí, dejare de darte sorpresas. Lo prometo.  _No_ , no quiero que te de un ataque al corazón. No, me gusta que tengas buena salud. Perdóname Yakov —hace una mueca—. La próxima vez te dejare saber antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Pero la publicidad es buena, ¿cierto? —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Bien… entiendo. No, no, no necesitas contratar otro actor. Yo sé que no puedes, de todos modos —otra mueca—. Está bien, sí, tienes razón. James Franco  _es_  muy talentoso, pero…

Un momento después, Victor frunce el ceño y baja la vista hacia el teléfono, como si Yakov le hubiera colgado. —Bueno, se mostró obstinado —explica el actor—. Creo que me llamo 'su causa de muerte' al menos unas cuarenta y seis veces. Pero también mencionó, brevemente, que está feliz de que estemos saliendo. Iré a cambiarme, ya regreso. Creo que me debes una compensación. De ayer.

Yuuri sonríe. —Creo que tienes razón. ¿Yo espero aquí, entonces? —se sienta en la encimera y balancea sus piernas, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza cosa que su remera purpura se levanta un poco, revelando una parte de su piel. (A decir verdad, es accidental, pero Victor no lo sabe.)

—Justo ahí —confirma Victor, con sus ojos desvergonzadamente pegados en la parte inferior de su camisa. Como si estuviera dispuesto a subirla con la visión.

—Muy pacientemente, muy solo.

(Nota que Victor traga, con sus pupilas dilatadas.)

—Ci-cierto, pero no… sólo… dame cinco minutos.

—¿Cinco largos minutos? —dice arrastrando las palabras, extendiendo su labio inferior.

Victor se le queda viendo, lamiéndose su propio labio inconscientemente. —Cuatro minutos —camina hacia atrás, mirando a Yuuri con incredulidad, camina y se choca con el arco que conduce al vestíbulo. (El mismo actor que había sido elegido  _El Hombre más Sexy del año_ por dos años consecutivos.) —. Cuatro minutos —repite, dándose la vuelta para correr hacia las escaleras, frotándose el hombro lastimado—. Espera ahí.

(Regresa en tres minutos.)

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

—Parece que hay un pequeño problema.

Victor observa la multitud que está fuera de la pista, mira a Yuuri.

—Um… —dice Yuuri nerviosamente, parpadeando ante las brillantes luces. Ya hay reporteros dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Aparcan y salen del auto, que ya está rodeado.

—Victor, ¿tú y Yuuri están oficialmente en una relación? —pregunta un reportero.

Él enarca una ceja. —¿No vieron mi post en Instagram?

(Es asombroso, se produce un momento de silencio entre los reporteros.)

(Sin embargo, Victor lo maneja muy bien.)

Luego el ruido regresa al instante. Una mujer está profiriendo una sarta de preguntas que se pierden entre la multitud. —Sin comentarios, sin comentarios —dice Victor, aburrido, mirando a Yuuri mientras caminan hacia la pista.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Sin comentarios —responde, sonriendo a las cámaras. Hay miles de flashes, miles de gritos.

Cuando finalmente están adentro, Yuuko está allí, cerrando las puertas por ellos y manteniendo a la manada de paparazzi afuera. Hay cámaras que están siendo empujadas por las puertas de vidrio, todavía tratando de tomar fotos. —Somos terriblemente populares —le dice Victor a Yuuri, dándole un codazo en el hombro.

Yuuri se ve pálido, sus dientes muerden su labio inferior. Victor frunce el ceño en dirección de la puerta y toma su mano, tirando de él hacia las bancas, fuera de la vista de las cámaras. Yuuko se ve preocupada, dándoles una última mirada compasiva antes de dirigirse hacia su oficina. —¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —le interroga Victor.

El patinador se sienta. —No, perdón, estoy bien. Sólo… es que… —baja su mirada hacia su regazo, donde está jugando con sus dedos.

Victor se sienta a su lado. —¿No te gustan los paparazzi? Porque puedo llamar a Yakov para que nos libre de ellos de alguna forma —piensa por un momento—. O quizás podría pagarles. No sé cuánto lucran con cada foto pero…

Yuuri se ríe un poco, y él corazón de Victor se dispara. Hubiera querido decir que es una broma, pero la verdad es que no importa como Yuuri interprete sus palabras siempre y cuando lo hagan feliz. —Sólo no estoy acostumbrado.

(No quiere que Yuuri se acostumbre.)

(No quiere que se acostumbre a la fama y a todo lo que ello conlleva.)

(No, él quiere que Yuuri siga siendo Yuuri.)

_Cuida de él por mí._

Eso era lo que Phichit le había pedido.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento. Si yo no hubiera posteado esa foto…

—Yo no lo lamento —dice Yuuri rápidamente, mirándolo a los ojos—. El que tú postearas eso no es el problema. Sólo lamento que esas personas tengan que seguirnos para vivir.

Y Victor supone que esa oración es tan Yuuri en pocas palabras.

Él no culpa directamente a las personas que lo acosan, sino al hecho de que se ganan la vida a base de ello. No culpa a Victor por postear la foto, sino que culpa a los medios por reaccionar.

Lo abraza.

Yuuri le devuelve el abrazo después de un segundo. —Simplemente me gusta más cuando estamos solos.

—A mí también —luego se aleja, sonriendo—. Acabo de tener una gran idea.

El patinador rueda sus ojos preventivamente. —¿Tiene que ver con nosotros jamás saliendo de tu casa?

—¡Sí!

—Eso… Victor, nosotros no podemos hacer eso.

—¿Me dejas convencerte? —pregunta Victor, con su pulgar traza la línea de uno de los pómulos de Yuuri, su otra mano baja hacia la parte inferior de su remera, levantando la tela ligeramente. Ama hacer esto, ama la forma en que Yuuri se estremece y la sensación de su piel siendo expuesta, ama la manera en que instintivamente se inclina hacia él.

Victor se inclina hacia delante, y de pronto Yuuri está sobre él, el beso es caliente y lento, su boca se abre bajo la de Victor. Suelta un delicioso gemido cuando Victor se mueve hacia su regazo, y Victor bebe del sonido, preguntándose si es posible llegar a cansarse de besar a Katsuki Yuuri. Hasta ahora, todavía sigue bajo el concepto de que esto nunca perderá su encanto. Porque si tuviera que elegir una actividad a realizar por el resto de su vida…

(Esa sería dejar que sus dedos deambulen por su abdomen, su remera siendo una molestia, la tela cayendo e impidiendo su tarea.)

(Sería tocar el cabello de Yuuri, con sus dedos enredados entre las negras hebras, encantadoras y suaves.)

(Sería disfrutar de la manera en la que sus frentes se chocan cuando se besan, los lentes de Yuuri de vez en cuando se interponen en el camino, y ambos ríen cuando Victor levanta su mano para quitárselos.)

(Sería…)

(¿Yurio entrando al lugar?)

—Oh,  _no_  tenía por qué ver eso.

Yuuri se sobresalta, alejándose de Victor y acomodándose el pelo, volviéndose a colocar los lentes. —Oh, hola Yurio —musita, agachando la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas que estamos haciendo una película? —observa a Victor fijamente.

—Lo olvide —dice Victor con sarcasmo, con sus ojos todavía enfocados en los labios de Yuuri. No puede evitarlo. No puede evitar querer que Yurio se devuelva por donde entró para que él pueda proseguir con lo que hacía.

—Vi tu post en Instagram.

—¿Qué te pareció? —pregunta el actor.

—Me pareció que… —su voz se apaga. Luego, sus ojos se mueven entre Victor y Yuuri—. Fue valiente, les concedo eso.

Yuuri le sonríe.

—Cállate —ordena Yurio.

Victor también sonríe.

Frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué los dos me están mirando de esa manera?

—Nos amas, Yurio —dice mofándose y poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo.

Yurio intenta dar marcha atrás, pero entonces se encuentra siendo estrechado por Victor, luchando desesperadamente por soltarse de su agarre antes de suspirar, resignado.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, se distraen.

—¡Victor, detente! —dice Yuuri, riendo cuando Victor le hace cosquilla en los costados—. Me harás caer.

Victor lo besa firmemente, con sus manos sobre sus costillas, y se deslizan hacia atrás sobre el hielo, Yuuri se agarra de sus brazos con fuerza. —Yo no te dejaré caer —Yuuri se inclina hacia adelante, deteniendo la trayectoria, y le devuelve el beso, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Yurio se aclara la garganta.

Ambos miran a Yurio, y las mejillas de Yuuri enrojecen. —Oh, disculpa, Yurio.

—Nunca debí haberme presentado para esta película —se queja.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

A Victor le gusta tener a Yuuri a su alrededor.

(Excepto que 'gustar' no es una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte.)

(¿Ama? ¿Adora? ¿Disfruta? ¿Vive para ello? ¿Obsesionado con ello?)

Antes, cuando Yuuri se quedaba en el hotel la mayoría del tiempo, Victor siempre quería hablar con él y tenía que mandarle un mensaje de texto o lidiar con su deseo. Ahora, es cuestión de querer hablar con él y simplemente caminar a la habitación contigua. Lo cual es…

(¿Genial? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Idílico? ¿Extraordinario? ¿Paradisiaco?)

Un día entra a la habitación de Yuuri. (En el trayecto había olvidado lo que planeaba decirle y en su lugar había cambiado su razonamiento para simplemente decirle hola, porque  _podía_.) Lo escucha hablar con alguien. Victor vacila afuera de la puerta. Está hablando en japonés. Y Yuuri se escucha nervioso.

—いいえ、婚約していません.

Victor entra y lo mira. Yuuri alza la vista, con el teléfono presionado contra su mejilla y con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de invitados, con su computadora portátil frente a él. —Oh, hola Victor —luego hace una pausa—. Sí, quiero decir… —vuelve hablar en japonés, lanzándole a Victor una mirada de disculpas.

Se pregunta brevemente con quien está hablando, con su familia probablemente, y regresa a su habitación. Makkachin había tomado su lugar en la cama. No puede molestarse cuando el caniche está siendo injustamente adorable.

Unos minutos más tarde, Yuuri está parado en su puerta. —Mi madre llamó.

—Oh —Victor no está seguro de que decir—. ¿Cómo está?

—Todos están bien —responde—. Puede que los visite pronto. Quieren verme.

—Oh —repite.

—¿Crees que Yakov estaría bien con eso?

—Probablemente. Después de que las grabaciones empiecen, no estarás tan ocupado. Además, si él te hace pasar un mal rato, siempre puedo amenazar con renunciar. Sin embargo, sería mejor elegir una semana cuando no estemos filmando muchas escenas de patinaje.

Yuuri enarca una ceja. —¿Amenazas con renunciar siempre que quieres algo de Yakov?

—Por lo general, funciona, aun cuando él sabe que no lo haré.

El patinador ríe y Victor palmea su lado contiguo de la cama. Él se sienta, acariciando el pelaje de Makkachin. —Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que los he visto. Usualmente estoy muy ocupado con las competiciones, la última vez que fui a Japón fue hace seis meses, creo.

—Yo podría ir contigo.

Yuuri lo mira a los ojos, inclina su cabeza a un lado. —¿Dejarías la mitad de una producción por una semana para visitar a mi familiar conmigo en Hasetsu?

—Bueno, cuando lo dices de esa manera, hace parecer que no soy leal a mi carrera —bromea Victor, besándolo en la sien—. Definitivamente lo haría, pero probablemente no debería.

—Sí, probablemente no deberías —concuerda Yuuri—. No creo que sea muy realista. Aunque me encantaría que vinieras. Podrías probar el Katsudon de mi mamá.

—De acuerdo, bien, me convenciste —afirma—. Iré. Yakov tendrá que usar un doble para mí.

—Victor —comienza Yuuri, riendo, y Victor se da la vuelta, a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Yuuri, besándolo y empujándolo hacia la cama—. Eres muy fácil de convencer entonces.

—Sólo con ciertas personas —señala Victor.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Trabajan en los borradores finales del guion, y hay una junta el sábado. A la que asisten todos los actores. Yuuri está solo ese día, y eso está molestando a Victor enormemente.

—¿Le estás enviando mensajes por debajo de la mesa? —pregunta Yurio mientras todos toman asiento.

—Está solo —se queja Victor.

El rubio actor no se ríe, no se burla. Sólo le da una mirada. Una que Victor no está seguro de haber visto antes. Es casi… un cierto tipo de simpatía.

Victor quiere comentar sobre eso, quiere entenderlo, pero entonces Yakov se pone de pie y les dice algo a todos. Mila está rebotando su pierna izquierda, emocionada. Christophe se está abanicando con el guion.

Comienzan con la primera parte del guion, tomando ocasionalmente notas sobre esta línea o la otra. Es un buen guion, piensa Victor. El romance entre su personaje y el de Mila es creíble, constituido desde la primera página hasta el final, y, según Yuuri, se mantenía fiel al mundo del patinaje. Excepto por una escena en donde el personaje de Mila patina dramáticamente sobre el hielo para besar al personaje de Victor durante la mitad de una competencia.

(Según Yuuri, eso probablemente nunca pasaría.)

(Pero era una linda idea, había agregado.)

Hay un descanso luego de haber trabajado el primer tercio del guion. Victor no está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero sabe que se siente como si hubiera estado en esta pequeña habitación por una semana. Ve a Sara y a Mila conversando en una esquina y se pone de pie, planeando buscar una fuente de agua.

Encuentra una en un pasillo al azar, y el agua sabe amarga, pero la toma de todas formas.

—Estás diferente, sabes.

Mira hacia el sonido de la voz, ve a Yurio apoyado contra la pared, usando una chaqueta roja con blanco y azul y con la palabra "Rusia" en letras grandes. Es una que Victor ha visto muchas veces antes. —¿Qué estoy diferente? —pregunta Victor, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Actúas diferente. Todo lo que haces es diferente.

—¿Cómo así?

Yurio se encoge de hombros de forma casual. —La manera en como hablas, como caminas. Solías estar enfocado sólo en tu trabajo. Ahora estás totalmente enfocado en algo más.

Abre la boca para preguntar en  _qué_  supuestamente está enfocado ahora, pero su teléfono vibra en su mano. Yurio lo mira, y Victor lo mira. Un mensaje de Yuuri. Vuelve a mirar a Yurio, entendiendo. —¿Y eso es malo?

—No sabía que antes. Tú no eras feliz.

(Eso toma a Victor por sorpresa.)

—Yo  _era_  feliz —dice.

Yurio ríe sin humor, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Yo también lo creía. Pero viéndote ahora y recordando como eras en aquel entonces. En cualquier papel en el que estabas trabajando, te sumergías en él y dejabas que consumiera tu vida. Ahora, durante la junta, nadie más lo puede ver pero yo sí: tú mente no está aquí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya?

El rubio rueda sus ojos. —No Victor, no te estoy diciendo que te vayas. No me importa con quien salgas. Te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado.

—¿Que tenga cuidado? —pregunta Victor, confundido.

—Él te hace feliz, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

(La respuesta es automática.)

Yurio asiente. —Tan sólo no… no lo dejes ir, ¿de acuerdo?

(¿Acaso Yurio estaba…?)

Victor no está seguro de que decir o cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes había visto así a Yurio. Nunca lo había visto  _preocupado_. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. —Yuri…

—Nunca tuvimos esta conversación —le grita de pronto, marchándose.

Él sonríe antes de regresar a la habitación, con su mente en otra cosa menos en el guion frente a él. Victor pone emociones en los guiones, hace comentarios donde los considera necesarios, pero en el fondo de su mente está Yurio. Ambos se mudaron de San Petersburgo a Hollywood casi al mismo tiempo, tratando de ganarse la vida como actores. Victor ya había encontrado éxito en Rusia, al igual que Yurio, hasta cierto punto, pero Estados Unidos era otro cantar.

Había visto crecer a Yurio a lo largo de los años, lo había visto desarrollarse. Fue algo reconfortante. Los medios lo mostraban como una diva, y lo es, pero es una diva con un lado suave, ya sea que lo admita o no.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Victor conduce de regreso al hotel, no a su casa.

Llama a la puerta, y ésta se abre rápidamente, la mandíbula de Yuuri se cae al verlo. —¡Víctor! No me dijiste que ya venías.

—¿Por qué...?

—Cierra los ojos —ordena Yuuri. Víctor obedece—. Está bien, ahora ven aquí —dice, tirando de su brazo—. No te dejaré chocar con nada. De acuerdo, aquí está la cama, siéntate.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunta, un poco preocupado. Huele bien en la suite, como masa fresca—. Algo huele bien.

La mano de Yuuri abandona su brazo.

—Puedes abrir los ojos si quieres.

Lo hace, y Yuuri está parado frente a él, nerviosamente pasando una mano por su cabello. Lleva una camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros, descalzo e increíblemente atractivo. (Bueno, él siempre era atractivo, por lo que Víctor supone que eso ya no debería considerarse increíble.)

—Ya vuelvo, quédate aquí —dice Yuuri, luego se precipita a través de la puerta.

Victor frunce el ceño y saca su teléfono, se desplaza por las redes sociales y ocasionalmente escucha ruidos desde la otra habitación. Un horno sonando, Yuuri luchando para apagarlo. El sonido de un utensilio raspando algo.

—Está bien, ya puedes venir.

Se levanta, corriendo hacia la puerta, desesperado por ver lo que Yuuri estaba haciendo.

Hay un plato sobre la encimera de la cocina, con cubiertos alrededor de él. Y sobre el plato había piroshki. Victor lo mira, luego mira a Yuuri, quien está cambiando su peso de un pie al otro, lamiendo sus labios. —Um, te hice piroshki. Recordé que lo mencionaste un par de veces, así que pensé en intentarlo. Yurio me envió su receta favorita y la tradujo para mí. Perdona si no está bueno, traté de...

Víctor lo besa.

Presionándolo contra la encimera, con sus manos enrollando la tela de su camisa. Una de las manos de Yuuri automáticamente asciende hacia su cabello, y la otra se aferra a la espalda de Victor, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Victor mantiene el beso lento, sensual, luego lo besa hasta llegar a su cuello, luego a su hombro. Sus manos se sumergen debajo de su camisa.

—Victor —jadea Yuuri mientras sus dedos se mueven más arriba. Su agarre sobre Victor se aprieta—. ¿Te gusta, entonces?

—Me encanta. Gracias.

—Ni siquiera lo has probado todavía.

—Sé que me encantará. Porque tú lo hiciste.

—De nuevo con lo cursi…  _oh_  —se interrumpe cuando Victor le mordisquea la oreja, las manos de Yuuri se mueven para agarrar sus hombros, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza.

Víctor suelta un pequeño gemido, dándole un beso a la sien. —¿Te gustó?

—V-Victor —es todo lo que Yuuri puede decir, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—También te gusta este lugar —murmura, recordando un punto cerca del lugar donde está el pulso de Yuuri y degustándolo con la lengua, luego utiliza los dientes. Yuuri gime, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás—. Quiero escucharte hacer eso una y otra y otra vez —Victor elogia contra su piel.

El patinador asiente con desesperación. Victor lo empuja hacia arriba sobre la encimera de la cocina, luego toma una de sus piernas y la envuelve alrededor de su propia cadera. Yuuri capta el mensaje, se aferra a Victor y lo besa de nuevo mientras Victor lo lleva al dormitorio, depositando a Yuuri sobre las almohadas antes de saltar sobre él, sonriendo mientras desciende hacia su cuello, tirando del cuello de su camisa para un mejor acceso.

—¿Qué hay de...?  _Víctor_.

(Hay algo en hacer que Yuuri olvide sus palabras que hacen que Victor se sienta poderoso. Imparable).

(Yuuri se ve precioso debajo de él, su cuello ahora cubierto de pequeñas marcas rojas, sus labios magullados y sus ojos cerrados, pestañas largas y oscuras contra su piel. Sus manos agarran las sábanas como si fueran anclas.)

—El piroshki no va a ir ninguna parte —señala Victor.

—Yo tampoco.

Sonríe ante eso, besándole el cabello, luego los labios, luego su mejilla. Incapaz de decidirse. En un punto primero, luego en el siguiente. —Creo que jamás te dejaría ir a ninguna parte.

Yuuri se ríe. —¿Ni siquiera a tu casa?

—Sólo allí.

—¿Qué hay de... la pista?

—Hmm. Tal vez.

—¿Qué hay de otra cita?

—Otra cita —reflexiona Victor, como si lo considerara—. Está bien, voy a reformular. Creo que jamás te dejaría ir a ningún parte en el cual no me involucre.

—Egoísta.

—Oh, absolutamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que Yuuri dijo en jápones fue: No, no estoy comprometido.
> 
> Hola de nuevo, luego de muchos días. Lamento mucho la tardanza de este fic, pero como ya se habrán dado cuenta, los capítulos se tornan más largos conforme avanza la historia.
> 
> Aprovecharé este espacio para comunicarles que no podré actualizar sino hasta mediados de diciembre, ya que tengo que prepararme para una prueba decisiva para mi carrera, espero sepan comprender, no es que no quiera traducir, es lo que más amo. Pero los capitulos de estos dos fics de braveten son largos, y me toman tiempo. Lo lamento.
> 
> Nos veremos a finales de diciembre. Esperenme que volveré.
> 
> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Lilaluux off!


End file.
